Fifty Shades of Mistakes
by SweetAlly83
Summary: hello all. This is my first time writing on fan fic, so please be nice this is the story of childhood friends Ana and Christian who overcome everything that is thrown at them and after years of being in love with each other they finally get their HEA. Also this is NOT a cheat story, but it may seem like it at parts, but its not. Also it this deals with rape, and abuse. Book 1 of 3
1. Chapter 1

Hello all...This is my first fan fic story I have written. So please be kind. Also I know there will be haters out there that will want to bash on this, so if that is the case, please don't read. Don't even bother...

Also i want to give a shout out to a good friend who has helped me with this.. **Anonbishy**... she is the one who can up with the title for this. Thanks for all the help girl! If you have not read her story yet plz do! its call: **Loving Memories**...so now, here is chapter 1.

Fifty Shades Of Mistakes.

Chapter 1:

Ana pov:

 **BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...** AHHHH Mondays...i hate Mondays... I hit my alarm and continue to lay in bed looking up at the ceiling. Ana...Ana are you up? you are gonna be late for class... Kate calls from the other side of my door. Yes Kate i am up. I only went to bed like 4 hours ago, after studying for my finals in two weeks. Why didn't I take Christian up on his offer? My mind wonders back to one of my best friends. Christian Grey. I have known the Grey family my whole life. I am the same age as Christian and Elliot's sister Mia. My mom and their mom Grace were best friends, well that was till my mom Carla cheated on my dad and she up and left. I spent most of my time over there then I did at my own house. I even had my own room there for when i did stay. I have always had a crush on Christian. He was/is my first love. Dose he know that? No. every time i tried to tell him how i felt something always got in the way. I just wish could tell him. One day..maybe soon.

I roll out of bed, head to the bathroom to take my shower and get to class before i am late. I walk out of my bedroom to see both Kate and Elliot sitting at the breakfast bar talking about their night out at the club.

Ana...you missed hell of a good time last night! you should had went! Elliot says with a big grin on his face. Yeah and watched you two suck face all night and have sex on the dance floor? Yeah no thanks...been there done that. Besides i have finals to study for and it was quit without you two here and i was able to get most of it done. Awww Ana, it was not the same without , we missed you there.

I'm sure you did. Oh hey El, can you let Christian know that i get out of class early and i will head over to GEH when I'm done. Yeah sure, but why can't you tell him yourself? Are you guys fighting again? Noooooooo, not really, I don't know. He got upset with me because i told him i was not staying with him last night because i had class today, and i had to study last night. He got pissed and and ran his hand through his hair like always and told me " _Ana you know I would make sure you go to class on time. It's just that we have hardly seen each other in the past month and I would like to spend time with you."_

Can you blame the guy? El says. What do you mean? I am always there on the weekends with him. He's the one always working and I am left alone, or I spend time with Gail. Ana, really? You don't see it? See what? Kate help me out here babe.

Ana, what Elliot is trying to say has a crush on you! why else do you think he wants you with him all the time, and why he gave _you_ , a job after you finish school? The man is in LOVE with you! No he don't. I have known him all my life, if he was in love with me, then i would know it. I know everything about him.

She's right Ana, I know my brother, he has loved you since you guys were kids. He was and still is so protective over you. Anyone who tried to mess with you, he would get into their face. Remember High School? That loser who was stalking you? why do you think he just stopped one day? After Christian found you crying to Mia about him, Christian went to the school the next day and had a "chat" with him.

No, he didn't. Did he? Really? Oh My God...i groan and put my face in my hands and shake my head. Christian Grey, you will be the death of me one day. Ok, enough. El can you just tell him please, i need to head to class. I give Kate and Elliot a kiss on the check before i grab and apple and my backpack and head out to my car. See you guys later, love you guys. I shut the door behind me, grab my keys to Wonda, and head to school.

Two weeks, just two more weeks and i will be working with Christian full time. I love him I really do. Now my biggest problem is, how do I tell him?

A/N

Ok all...like i said this is my first time writing a story. Please be kind, I don't want any negative comments, but i'm pretty sure there will be some. So my next chapter will be from Christian's pov, I will try and update daily, but i am going through a divorce, and i have 6 kids all under the age of 10. So i will try my best. Thanks again...Much Love

Allie


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Christian POV:

Standing in from of my wall to ceiling window in my office use to give me peace. Now all i can think about is a brown hair blue eye beauty. I know have known Ana all her life. She would spend more time at our house then her own. Her father was always working to make sure they had eveything they needed, while her mother...well she is a whole other issue.

I'm pulled away from my thoughts when i hear my intercom go off. "Mr. Grey, your brother is here to see you". Andrea let's me know. Thank you, Andrea, please send him in. As I sit down in my chair my goofball of a brother walks in.

Hey bro, nice of you to see me. Elliot says with a grin on his face. What do i owe the pleasure of your time today El? " Ahh come on don't be like that. You know you enjoy my company all the time" I roll my eyes and rub my hands over my face. El I don't have time today. I have a meeting in a half hour, so could you just please get on with it, so I can get on with my day. " What's the matter bro? Ana still not giving it to you"? Elliot lets out a belly laugh and throws his head back.

That is none of your business El, and we are not even together, she is a family friend and I care deeply for her. Is that why your here? To talk to me about getting laid again? Because, if it is you can leave right now. " Oh come on, we all know how you feel about Ana. when are you going to tell her you are in love with her and have been for years"?

Elliotttttttttt, I don't have time for this. I am not in love with Ana. Now tell me what your here for so you can leave. " Alright alright, just calm down will ya. I am here as a favor to our little miss blue eyes." I raise my eye brows at him to tell him to get on with it already. " She asked me to come by and let you know that she gets out of class early today, so when she's done, she will be heading over here to put a few hours in." Why couldn't she tell me herself? Was her cell phone dead? Her laptop broken? " I don't know you will have to ask her when she gets here. That is if your fight with each other is over." It was not a fight. It was a small disagreement. Again. " Seriously bro, you guys fight like a married couple and have been since she got her first boyfriend back in High School."

I lean my head back and remember the day Ana came running into the house to let us know about her first boyfriend :

 **Flashback** :

Christian...Christian...where are you? I know your here i saw your car. Come here I got some news hurry up! " What is Ana"? I saw the smile on her face, and biggest blue eyes ever. Every time I see her, my whole world just gets brighter. Guess what Christian? Guess, guess, come on you have to guess." Alright calm down and maybe i can" I have to snicker at her. " You won something"? No guess again. " Ok, well you join a sport"? Really Christian? Come on this is me we are talking about. I fall going up the stairs. Why on earth would I want to join a sport? She's right, Ana is not the most coordinated person on this planet. " Ok, fine i give up what is your news". I got a boyfriend! My very first boyfriend!

My whole world came crashing down when my sweet Ana said those 4 words to me. I saw my life flash before my eyes, and none of it had Ana because she was with some dick who i bet don't know how much she's worth. What can this guy even offer her? Nothing I bet, I bet he's only after one thing, and I will be damned if I let that happen. Play it cool Grey, make her think your happy for her, then go work out a plan to get ride of this douchbag.

"That's great Ana. I take it he's in one of your classes then"? No not really, I mean he's a Jr this year so he's a year ahead of me, but I have been helping him with his English class, since i am talking all AP classes this year. Yes Ana is smart for her age, and always has been. That girl could live in her books if we allowed it. I have to laugh at myself. Ana the bookworm.

Isn't it great Christian? My first boyfriend! I can't believe it! I have to go tell Mia, Bye! She stands on her tip toes and gives me a soft kiss on the check, and runs upstairs to Mia's room to do their girly thing now. I can't believe she has a boyfriend. Well it's not hard really, she is a very beautiful girl. Any guy would be lucky to have her. I would be lucky to have her. If only I could tell her how I feel.

 **End flashback**

Bro, bro, where did you go? Elliot is laughing at me once again, having been caught in my daydream. Sorry El, I was remembering the first time Ana came running into the house to let everyone know about her first boyfriend. " Oh yeah i remember that punk. Come to find out he was just using Ana in a bet and already had a girlfriend" Yeah remember how heartbroken she was when she found out? " How could I not! She lived in her room for almost 2 weeks because of him." I know El, I had to listen to her cry every night. My poor sweet Ana.

Elliot looks at me with raised eye brows, and a look on his face telling me, yes even back then we knew you in love with her. So El, is there anything else I can do for you today? Or are you just going to take up more of my time? " Well when you put it like that, i might as well leave. Meeting some guys at a new site we have to go over. But I told Ana I would stop by and tell you she will be here early today." Well you told me, you can leave now, seeing how i have a meeting in, looking at my watch, 15 mins. " Ok, ok I'm leaving. Just when she gets here tell her how you feel already. Everyone can see it. Hell if you tell her, she might tell you she loves you too, and then you can stop playing this game you got going on for the past what? 15 years."

Good-bye Elliot. Elliot stands to walk out the door and turns around and says " you know, you guys would make a really great couple. You already know everything about each other. Just give it a go. You might surprise each other on how well you guys can be" With that he turns and walks out the door, leaving me with my thoughts again.

How I wish it was that easy. I lean back in my chair, run my hand through my hair, and think how great it would finally be with Ana. I have been in love with her forever. She brings me hope, brightens up my world with just one smile. Oh Ana, how I do love you. Now if only I could find a way to tell you.

A/N

Well this is the 2 chapter.. what did you think? Like i said this is my first story so i am still getting the hang of all this. So up next we will see Ana and Christian together at GEH. Can they get along? Or will someone step in and cause problems for them? We will see...I might have chapter 3 up today as well...just all depends. Much love

Allie


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all I want to thank you all for following and adding my story this is so great! I love the comments you guys are leaving. They make me want to write more chapters and post them. Also to the Guest JB I want to thank you for your comments. Yes writing is a great outlet for me. Also i enjoy reading just as much. Keep the comments coming and I will keep the chapters coming.**

 **Also I know I said this chapter is where we will get to see Christian and Ana together, but with the way its going it might have to be a 2 part chapter lol...But don't this is going to be the start of some drama, and we will see ana stand her ground. She is not as meek as she was in the books. I gave my Ana some backbone and she is a spite fire.. Now on with the show...**

Chapter 3:

Ana pov:

Ok Kate, I am leaving for work, I will see you sometime later tonight. " Ok Ana, I might go out with El tonight...there is a new movie out we want to go see, so I might just end up staying at his place tonight. Maybe you can invite Christian over and you guys can FINALLY tell each other how you feel and you can give him your V-card!" HAHA very funny Kate. I gotta go or I will be late. "Late? how will you be late? You don't have a set time or anything yet. You just go in when you can till you graduate in 2 weeks" Yeah well, still I rather get there sooner than later, so i can avoid anymore hassle from him. See you late Kate, love you.

As I get into my car I think about the good days when we were younger. I could talk to Christian about anything. Well that way till I was 16 and I was coming over to hang with Mia in the pool. I saw Christian coming into the kitchen while i was getting some water from Mia and myself.

 **Flashback:**

I'm going to get us some water Mia, do you want anything else? " No, I'm good, unless yoooouuuu want to make some of those yummy sandwiches you make" Mia bats her long lashes at me. How can I say no to that? Ok Mia. " ohhhhh your the best Ana! Love you!" Love you too, I say as I walk into the kitchen. I head over to fridge to take out what i need to fix our snacks. As my back is turned I didn't see Christian come up behind me and grabs my sides and yells boo! I drop everything in my hands and yell, What the hell? I turn around and punch Christian in the chest. " OWWW jeez Ana, that hurt". Christian says laughing. It's not funny you jerk! I yell. " Oh come on it was funny as shit and you know it. You would be laughing your ass off if El did it to Mia or even me." Well he got me there. Ok, ok, but still. Did you have to do it to me? Christian comes up and puts his arms around my shoulders and i can smell this sent. For the first time I have these feelings inside me that i can't explain. " Ana what are you making anyways"? Snacks for me and Mia, why? " Would they happen to be some of those out of this world sandwiches"? Yesssssss why do you want one too? " You know I do."

As I start to make our sandwiches, I look at Christian standing there in a pair of blue and gray swim shorts drinking his water. I get this tight feeling in my chest, and and funny feeling in my stomach, and i get wet in a place i never thought would happen for a long time. For the first time I am seeing Christian not as my best friend, but as a guy I can see myself with. A guy I want to be with, kiss, hold hands with. What? Kiss? What is going on with me? Christian is my best friend. I can't kiss him, we can't kiss. Can we? Oh man what is going on.

Christian looks at with me a funny look on his face. "What's wrong blue eyes? You ok"? Uh what? Yeah I'm fine, just got to thinking about things. "Ok well if you want to talk about it I'm here for ya, you know that right"? Oh I'm good thanks Chris. Christian hates to be called Chris, but since I couldn't say Christian when i was little, I always called him Chris. I am the only one that can get away with it " Well I will meet you outside when your done ok" Ok see you in when I get these done.

Christian walks outside, and I lean on the counter, Oh man what am I going to do? I think I am starting to have feeling for my best friend. But how can I? I'm only 16 and Christian is going to be 23 in a few weeks. Oh man, what am I going to do?

 **End flashback:**

As I pull into the underground garage at GEH, I pull into one of Christian's spot to park go into the lobby head towards the elevator, one of the many many blondes Christian has working here tries to stop me. " Miss, Miss. excuse me, but you can't come in here without signing in or an appointment." I turn around blow out a breath, Look, you don't know me, but I do work here from time to time. Just call up to Christian's floor and speak to Andrea, she will tell you. " um Miss, you can't go calling Mr. Grey by his name like you know him, which in fact you don't. Now if you don't leave now, i will be forced to call security and have you thrown out." Miss blonde gives me a smirk like she just won. I got news for this one, no one is throwing me out..GEH is just as mine as it is Christian's I was there when he started GEH, I came up with the name, so I have all right to be here whenever I want. Ok Miss, I bend to look at her name tag, Miss Swanson, look go ahead and call them, in fact why don't you call Taylor down here and we can sort this whole mess out. I cross my arms at here raising my eye brow at her daring her to try anything.

"Look Miss, I don't know who you are, but like I said you need to leave right now or else". Look I am not leaving, and I am going to be late for work, now if you don't mind I will be leaving now. As i turn to walk away, I can here her on the phone most likely with one of Christian's guys. As i continue walking I have this guy I have never seen before come up to me and ask " Ma'ma do we have a problem here"? Yes we do, I am running late for work, and Miss blonde over there is coming me from it. " Ok well you don't have a pass so I am going to have to ask you to leave, now" Oh I don't think so. Rent a cop grabs my arm pretty hard and starts to drag me to the door when I hear a voice that I could listen to all day every day.

"STOP right there! Get your hands off of her"! I turn around and hear all the grasp and whispers around me. The guard lets go of my arm and becomes to stumble " Mr, Mr. Grey, sir I was just removing this girl who was causing problems, she don't have a pass sir, and was told to leave where she refused to do so sir." " I don't care Miss Steele has all access to GEH at all times do I make myself clear"? " Yes sir" The guard turns to go back to where ever he came from. Christian comes up and pulls me into a hug in front of everyone. " Ana, are you ok? what happened? why didn't you call me"? Christian i say softly into his chest, my arms around his waist holding him tight to me, breathing in the scent I love to smell. I'm fine, really. Miss blonde over there didn't want to let me pass, after i told her that I worked here. I told her to call Taylor, but I guess she called rent a cop over there.

" Ana, I'm sorry this happened I will take care of it." No Christian, just leave it, the best kind of punishment is letting her see me come and go as I please, and she can't do anything about it. I tell him. " Ok Ana, lets go". As Christian and I start walking to the elevator I turn around and look at Miss blonde and get her a look that says, don't mess with me and give her a smile.

We step into his personal elevator and the doors, shut there is this energy that hits me. I can't describe it, but i can feel my insides clench, my heart beats faster, there is that feeling in my stomach and my chest tightens. I look over at Christian and i see his breathing has changed. Is he feeling the same way I'm feeling? Could i have the same affect on him that he dose on me? Only if that was true.

We reach the 20th floor and we step out. " Ana why don't you get settled and come into my office so we can go over a few things ok", yeah sure sounds great. See you in a few mins. Christian walks towards his office and I head to my desk.

Hey Andrea, how is your day going? " Hey Ana. it's going." Has he been grumpy today? Andrea laughs " Oh Ana, when is not grumpy? When are you going to tell him you love him already so we call have good days around here" Really? Not you too! Why dose everything think I love Christian for? " Ana, because it's written all over your and his face when your around each other." I let out a sigh, Andrea, it's not that simple. We have been best friends our whole lives, he has always been there for me when i needed him, I just don't want to mess up what we have now. Plus i doubt he even feels the same way about me. " Ana that man is in love with you. I have been working for him for the past 5 years, I have seen the way he looks at you, or even the look he gets on his face when your name is brought up. He is in love with you. Trust me"

I give Andrea a look as I walk into Christian's office. Hey boss, so you have a few meetings this week that you need to get ready for. I tell Christian as I sit down in a chair in front of his desk. " Have dinner with me tonight Ana, please" Mr. Grey, this is not the time or place i begin to say as Christian cuts me off. " Ana, enough with the Mr. Grey shit, we have known each other our whole lives, now come on, dinner tonight. Please. You know I hate to beg." I have to laugh at this because I know it's true. Christian Grey is not one who begs anyone for anything. Unless it comes to me. Christian, I have to study I have my finals coming up in 2 weeks, I have to get at much done as I can. "Ana you can study at my place, besides, Gail was asking about you the other day. She misses you." I have to think about Gail. She has become a mother to me. I have always been able to go to Gail about anything and everything. If not her then Grace. I love those to women in my life. You had to pull that card Grey? Really? Christian laughs at me. " So I take that as a yes then"? Yes I will have dinner with you. " Good, now what meetings do I have this week"? Well you have some people coming in from New York who want to see if their company is something you would want to get into. " What kind of company are we talking about here"? Hmm let me look, all it says is about going green. " Looking into for me, if it's not something I would get into then why waste my time.? Next"? Ok then you have...i stop and look at him. " What Ana? What is it"? You have a meeting with the she devil. I say in a voice that tells him I am still not happy with him being in business with that bitch. " Ana, it's just business you know this." I don't care Christian, I don't like her, I have never liked her, and I never will. She is evil, when will you see this. I snap at him. " Ana! that is enough, it is business and that is it and what it is ever going to be. You need to drop this ok? For me please"?

I get up and head out of his office door. Christian calls out behind me. " Ana" I look over my shoulder and see Christian coming around his desk to me. He gets up close, and backs me up into the door. His body is so close to mine, I can feel every inch of him on my body, I can smell him, I can feel his breath on my face as he leans down, I can feel his lips just inches away from mine. His hands on either side of my head. " Ana, we have a business together, that is it. That is only what it will ever be. She is nothing but a business partner, ok. I don't want her like that, she is not who I want." I take a deep breath, and ask him, who, who do you want? Christian gives me a small smile, and whispers into my ear, " Maybe over dinner I will tell you" then he gives me a soft kiss on my check. I blush as he steps back. Christian laughs, " I see you still blush everything I kiss you." I think to myself, I wish you would kiss me some place else.

I head back to my desk, and sit down and sigh and put my face into my hands. Andrea laughs at me. "Ana, Ana, Ana, I told you it would be easier just to tell him" I groan, I am having dinner with him tonight. I might tell him tonight. I just don't know if or how to bring it up. Andrea looks at me, and smiles. " Well just tell him how you feel, and go from there ok." Yeah like I said easier said than done. I'm gonna run to the bathroom real fast and put cold water on my face. As I go to stand up, Andrea looks up from her computer and tells me " perfect timing too" What? I look up to see what she's looking at, and I see her, the She Devil herself in the flesh. Mrs. Elena Lincoln. Yeah I better go now, before I say something and I get fired. " Right Ana, like Mr. Grey would ever fire you" I have to laugh at that because I know it's true. Christian would never fire me.

I head to the bathroom to splash cold water on my face. I take a look in the mirror, and sigh. Oh Christian, how much I love you. I walk out of the bathroom and back to my desk and when i look over at Olivia and she has this smile on her face that is pure evil. I look over at Andre and ask, what's with her? why is she smiling like that? Andrea looks and shrugs her shoulders, " I don't know but something is up" " Oh Ana" I look over at Olivia, as she's flatting down her shirt, and fixing her blonde hair. Yes? " wanted to see you in his office when you got back to your desk. He said it was important so I would hurry if I were you" She has this evil look on her face, and this smile that tells me this is not going to be good. Something is up.

I get up and walk to Christian's door I push it open and what I see before me has taken all the breath out of me. OH MY GOD! I say. all I hear before everything goes blank is Christian's voice saying " Ana, it's not what it looks like"

 **A/N**

 **Yes i know i said i would trying and get Christian's pov in here, but with the way it was going and how i needed to build for for the drama i needed it to end like this. Don't worry, this is a 2 parter...next will be Christian's pov...can anyone guess what is going on here? What is Elena up too? Shout out to my friend Anonbishy...this cliffhanger is just for you...*has and evil laugh***

 **Much Love all,**

 **Allie**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N **Hey all...So this chapter would have been out sooner, but just as i was getting to the really good part, someone my computer deleting it all! OMG i was in tears...it was soo good...so I tried to remember as much as i could from the first go around, but it is not the same...ohhhh i could just scream. My 3 oldest kids did not have school today, so I had them at the house. I hope you guys like how this turns out anyways. Keep up the great comments, makes me want to write even more... So now with that being said on with the show:**

Chapter 4

Christian pov:

I am sitting at my desk at Grey House going over some files that Ros needs me to go over before one of our meetings next week, when my cell phone goes off. "Grey" I snap. " Christian, darling. Is that anyway to greet your mother"? " I'm sorry mom, I didn't look at the caller ID before I picked up." " That's alright dear. I forgive you if..." I love my mother to death, but she can leaving you hanging and make you feel guilty at the same time. " If what mom"? I have to chuckle. " Well seeing how it's been so long since we have seen you, I am call just calling to remind you that family dinner is Sunday and I am hoping you will be there this time around". Ahh yes, Grace Grey's family dinners. She has them every Sunday no matter what. This is her day to get all her kids around the table like it was when we were younger so we can all share about our week, and what has been going on with our lives.

" Yes mother, I remember it's this Sunday."

" That's good dear, you are coming right"?"

Yes mother. I will be there for dinner."

" Good i'm glad. How is work going"

" Work is going good mother...is there something else you wanted"? I have to laugh because this is my mother's way of always wanting something. Her small talk,

" Yes dear, I was also calling to see how Ana is doing. I have not been able to get a hold of her. I am worried about her. Seeing how she will be finishing school up in two weeks and working for you at the same time. I just want to make sure she is taking care of herself and you are not running her thin either." Ahh and there it is. I knew her call was more about Ana than anything else. I have to laugh, everyone in my family loves Ana as if she was one of the kids. Ana has always been there, growing it was always the 4 of us. Elliot, Mia, myself and Ana. She is a Grey, just not on paper.

" Mother Ana is fine, she has been studying, and I told her she dose have to come into work till after she is done with school, but that girl dose not listen and comes in when she can. She is due here this afternoon, seeing how she gets out of class early today."

" That's good dear. Would you remind Ana also about family dinner. I expect her to be there also. Same goes with her, no if's and's or butt's about it. Let her know."

"Yes mother, I will tell her when I see her." As i am saying to my mother I see Taylor come into my office with a concerned look on his face. " Mother I have to go, Taylor just came into my office and needs to speak with me. I will call you later on tonight after I have spoken with Ana about Sunday."

"Ok sweet boy, I will talk to you later. I love you."

" I love you too mother. Good-bye."

" Good-bye".

With that we hang up. I look at Taylor for him to go head.

" Sir, we have a problem in the lobby." " What kind of problem" " Sir, it's Ana." " What!? What do you mean it's Ana"? " Well Sir, I was doing my paperwork when I happened to look up and notice that she is not being allowed to into the building."

Grabbing my suite jacket from the back of my chair, I head out of my office towards the elevators. " Why didn't that girl call me if she was having problems? Why dose she have to so stubborn"? " Sir, would you want her any other way"? Taylor asks me? Taylor has been around Ana, long enough to know how she is. Which makes me chuckle at myself remembering the first time Ana had a go around with Taylor.

 **Flashback:**

" Ana, I want you to meet the head of my security, Jason Taylor. Jason, Anastasia Steele." " Ma'ma" Taylor says to Ana. " Hello Jason, you can call me Ana, not Ma'ma ok." " I don't I can do that, Miss Steele." " AHHHHHH that is even worse! Look Jason, you will be working for Christian, so we will be seeing a lot of each other, so it's best if we just did this the easy way ok. I would like to be called Ana. Got it"? Taylor raises his eye brow at me asking me what he should do. I just shrug my shoulders at him.

" Taylor, it's best if you just call her Ana, or you will never hear the end of it. She is quit stubborn this one." I say with a chuckle. " Watch it Grey!" Ana yells at me. I hold up my hands in defense of myself. " Ok, ok, Ana." I laugh, Ana is sure a spitfire.

" So Jason, like I said, please call me Ana,"

" Ok Ana." Taylor just smiles at her. I see these two will get along just fine.

 **End flashback:**

As Taylor and I step off the elevator i can here Ana lay into the guard" Yes we do, I am running late for work and Miss blonde over there is keeping me from it." Next thing I see is the security guard grab Ana's arm and start dragging her to the door. Oh I don't think so. No body lays a hand on my Ana!

"STOP right there! Get your hands off of her!" I yell as loud as I could. I hear everyone around me grasp and some whispering going on, but at this point I don't give a fuck.

" Mr, Mr. Grey Sir, I was just removing this girl who was causing problems. She don't have a pass sir, and was told to leave, where she refused to do so sir."

" I don't care! Miss Steele has all access to GEH at all times, do I make myself clear?"

" Yes, Sir." With that the guard turns back and heads towards where he came from. Good, I just might end up firing him if I see him anymore.

I pull Ana into a hug. I don't care who's looking at us. I just need to make sure she is ok. As I am holding her I smell her hair. It smells like vanilla, and Ana. My favorite smell in the world. " Ana, are you ok? What happened? Why didn't you call me?" I feel Ana tighten her arms around my waist and whisper "Christian" into my chest.

"I'm fine, really. Miss Blonde over there didn't want to let me pass, after I told her that I work here. I told her to call Taylor, but i guess she called rent a cop over there.

"Ana, I'm sorry this happened. I will take care of it," "No Christian, just leave it. The best kind of punishment is letting her see me come and go as i please and she can't do anything about it." I sigh as I know Ana is right. Although I should fire her ass right here on the spot, but I see Ana's point. Oh but believe me next time she fucks up she's gone. I don't give a flying fuck. " Ok Ana, let's go."

As me and Ana, step into the elevator and the doors closed, something changed. There was this energy, that I just can't explain. My chest tightens, my breathing picks up. It's like all the air is leaving my lungs and the only way I can get it back is with her lips on mine. Her breath on me. I can feel my pants getting tighter, my palms are sweaty. I look over at Ana, and her breathing has also has changed. Dose she feel it too? Could I affect her like she dose me? Could I pin her up against the wall and have her lips on mine? Would she even let me? Oh I could only hope. One day, one day I will feel her lips on mine.

The elevator comes to a stop. " Ana, why don't you get settled and come into my office, then we can start going over next week schedule." " ok, sure. See you in a few mins." I watch Ana walk to her desk and start talking to Andrea and smile at myself. I love how she can feel right at home here. I walk into my office, take off my suite jacket and tie. I roll up the sleeves of my shirt to my elbows sit down at my desk, and wait for Ana to come. So till then I start going back over the paperwork that Ros gave me.

No wonder this company is going bankrupt! These numbers are all over the place. This is going to take a while to get through. I run my hand through my hair and look up when I hear my office door open. I see Ana come in and I smile.

" Ok boss, so you have a few meetings this week that you need to get ready for. I watch Ana walk into the room and sit in the chair in front of my desk. She crosses her legs and I see her skirt rise up her thighs. OH MY GOD! She's wearing stockings!? Is she trying to kill me? I groan to myself, and I can feel my cock start to get hard against my zipper. It is beginning to throb to where it is almost painful. I can actually feel the precum leaking out of me.

"Have dinner with me tonight Ana, please?"

"Mr. Grey, this is not the time or the place." I hold my hand up to stop her talking.

" Ana, enough with the Mr. Grey shit, we have known each other our whole lives. Now come on, dinner tonight. Please? You know I hate to beg." Christian Grey dose not beg to anyone. People beg me. Well the only person I would get on my knees to and beg is the brown hair blue eye beauty that is sitting right in front of me.

" Christian, I have to study. I have my final coming up in 2 weeks. I have to get as much done as I can."

" Ana, you can study at my place. Besides, Gail was asking about you. She misses you." I smile as I knew this would get her. She loves Gail. They have become so close in the last 5 years. Gail is like a mother to Ana. Sometimes, I think Ana comes over just to see Gail.

" You had to pull that card Grey? Really?"

" So I take that as a yes to dinner then?" I start to laugh as Ana raise her eye brow at me and lets out a sigh of defeat.

"Yes I will have dinner with you."

" Good, now what meetings do I have this week?"

" Well you have some people coming in from New York who want to see if their company is something you would want to get into.

" What kind of company are we talking about here?"

" Hmmm, let me look, all it says is about going green."

" Look into that for me, if it's not something I would get into then why waste my time? Next?"

" Ok, then you have..." I look up at Ana as her voice has changed.

" What Ana? What is it?"

" You have a meeting with the She Devil herself." Ana's voice has dropped lower, and became harsher when she talks about Elena. I know Ana don't like. Not after I told Ana everything a few years ago. Ever since then Ana, has become more harsher when it comes to her.

"Ana, it's just business you know this."

" I don't care Christian! I don't like her, I have never liked her, and I never will. She is evil. Why can't you see this?" Ana snaps at me with a tone she dose not use very much, but when she dose, man is it HOT!

" Ana!" I snap back making her jump a bit. "That is enough it is business that is it and what it will ever going to be. You need to drop this ok? For me please?" I give her a sad smile pleading with her just to stop. I watch Ana stand up and start walking to my office doors to head out. I call out to her to stop. I can't leave it like this between us.

" Ana." I see her look over her shoulder at me. I stand up and come around my desk. I walk up to her so she has to walk back against the door. I have her pined there. I can feel her breathing hitch, her nipples start to harden against my chest. She bits her bottom lip, which makes my cock start to harden again. I place my hands on either side of her head and I lean down. I breath in her scent. My lips are inches away from hers, I can feel her breath on mine lips.

" Ana, we have a business together, that is it. That is only what it will ever be. She is nothing more than a business partner, ok. I don't want her like that. She is not who I want." I see gulp, and take a breath in.

" Who, who do you want?" Her voice is a low whisper.

I lean down close to her ear drop my voice in a whisper as well. " Maybe over dinner I will tell you." I place a small kiss on her check and watch her blush. Man do I love to see her blush. " I see you still blush every time I kiss you. I chuckle as she tries and gets her bearings again as she walks out my door.

Walking back to my desk I shake my head and laugh. Ana is so innocent. I sit back down, trying to make heads or tails of this paperwork. I groan. Man this is not going to be easy. The paperwork is all fucked up, and it seems their people are not very smart, but the company has good 5 year plan. I can see it making a good profit if we do deiced to go a head and buy it. I will talk more about it with Ros about it in our weekly meeting.

I hear my door opening, thinking it might be Ana again. When I look up I see Elena with a small frame petite brunette women with her head bowed following her in.

" Christian, darling." She purrs. " I have been trying to get a hold of you for a while, but you seem to always be busy, so I thought this would be the best way to talk to you."

" Elena" I say as I stand up and walk to her and give her a kiss on the check hello like I always do. " Yes, sorry. I have been pretty busy."

" No worries, well now that I am here, I brought you a new sub, Her name is Leila, and she has no hard limits. Leila, come."

She comes and gets on her knees before me her head still bowed. Her hands on her thighs. She is wearing a yellow sundress, that shows just enough of her cleavage. Not that I am looking, but with how she is sitting it is very noticeable.

" Elena, what do you think you are doing? I have told you, I am not in that lifestyle. I do not need anymore subs."

" Darling, I can see you do. Look at you, you are so stress. Leila, take care of your new master now." With that Leila starts going to unbuckle my belt. I put my hands on top of hers, when I hear a grasp. I look up and I see Ana, at the door. Her face all white, her breathing has stopped.

" OH MY GOD! I..I'm sorry to have interrupt."

" Ana, it's not what it looks like." I say to her as I see her run out the door. " Get up!" I growl at Leila. I turn to Elena, " I want you out of my building in 5 mins. I don't want to see you back here without an appointment is that understood?" I ball up my fist and have to count back from 10.

" Christian, you don't mean that? I'm sure she will be ok, Let her go cry it out. She will be fine once she realizes she can't give you what you need or want."

" ELENA!" I yell making both her and Leila jump. " I want you out now! If not then I will be forced to have you removed." With that she huffs and starts walking to the door.

" Leila, come." Leila is off her knees and follows Elena out. I walk to my desk and it the intercom. "Yes Mr. Grey?"

" I don't want Mrs. Lincoln coming in here unless she has an appointment understand?"

" Yes sir. Anything else?"

" Yes, could you please send Ana back in here."

" Sir, Ana left. She grab her bags and left here crying."

" Did she say where she is going?"

" No sir, I'm sorry."

" Thanks." Shit, shit, fucking damn it! I pick up my cell phone to call her. Damn it straight to voice mail. " This is Ana, leave me a message."

" Ana, please call me. It's not what it looked like. Well it did, but I did not want it, I was trying to stop her when you walked in. Please Ana, call me back." I hang up and tried calling her right back. Damn it, voice mail again. This time I send her a text.

* _Ana, please call or text me back please.*_

I wait a few mins. I get nothing. So I send her another text.

 _*Ana, answer me please. Let's talk about this. please.*_

 _*I'm begging you, Ana, please, please, text or call me back.*_

 _* i'm going to have Welch trace your phone, unless you tell me where you are.*_

I call down to Taylor to let him know to get the car ready. My next call is to Welch. " Welch, I need to go get me a trace on Ana's phone and tell me where she is."

" Yes, sir. It will take me a few mins to do."

" Fine let me know when it's done." With that I hang up on him. I grab my jacket, and head out of my office to let Andrea know i am leaving for the rest of the day and to cancel the rest of my meetings. I look up and see Olivia with a smile on her face. There is something behind the smile that telling me it means more then what it seems.

" Andrea, where you at the desk when Elena come into my office?"

" No sir, I was making copies for the next meeting." That is when i hear Olivia answer. " Sir I was at the desk when Mrs. Lincoln came in. She told me you were expecting her, so I let her go in." She says in a tone that makes me think otherwise.

" What about Ana?"

" What do you mean sir?"

" Where was she at?"

" She was in the restroom sir, I told her you were looking for her. Was that not right?"

" YOU WHAT?!" Why would you do that? Did I ask you to send her back in?"

" No sir." Olivia purrs, then bows her at me. That's when it hits me. She is one of Elena's girls!

" Your fired! Pack your shit and get the hell out of here now!" I yell at her, making her jump and start crying. I don't have time for this shit. I knew there was something off about her. I could just never put my finger on it. I have always seen her and Elena always talking and acted like old friends. I never thought anything of it. As I make my way to the elevators I call Taylor to have Sawyer to meet us at the car. He tells me he is one step ahead of me.

I get to the lobby and make a mad dash to the front of the building and into the car. As I get into the car Welch calls me. " Welch, what do you have?"

" Sir, I can't get a trace on it. I'm sure it's turned off, but I will keep trying and I will let you know as soon as I have something."

" Good." I hang up and think where would Ana go? I run my fingers across my forehead and think of all the places she could be. If she was heading to Ray's he would have called me regardless what Ana says. It has always been like that. i debate rather to call Kate or not. Would she tell me where Ana is, if Ana told her what she walked in on? But I have to try anyways, I pick up my phone to call Kate.

" Hello."

" Hello, Kate it's Christian. Have you talk to Ana by chance?"

" Yeah, but that was as she was leaving for work. Why what's wrong? Did she make it to work? Is she ok? Christian what is going on?"

" Kate it's nothing. Just let me know if you hear from her please."

" Christian, what is going on? She's my best friend. You have me worried now."

" Kate look, something happened while at work, and it's a big misunderstanding. I just need to talk to her. So please if you hear from her call me ok."

" Sure, Christian."

" Thank you Kate."

" Your welcome." I hang up and sigh as I lean my head back against the headrest and close my eyes. Ana, where are you? Are you ok? If anything happens to you, I would never forgive myself or Elena. I sit there and rub my hands over my face then through my hair. Then it hits me. I sit up with a jolt. Taylor Belview fast I say. With that he just nods at me. I know where she is. She is at our spot. Ana, please be there. I'm coming for you.

 **A/N: So so so sorry this was later. RL has been kinda crazy here. To hollylikes2write I want to thank you for your comment. I am trying to get beta, but some reason my laptop wont let me. Unless I am not doing it right lol... I try to work on this while my kids are at school and daycare, but sometimes, i can't. I going though a hard time a hard time right now. Divorcing after 7 years of marriage, and being together for 10 almost 11 years. Plus I have 6 kids and I am soooo stressed out. I tend to do most of my writing at night while the kids are a sleep. So i am typing in the dark. I know this is no excuse, and I will try and work on it better. I will try and get beta if I can. If not, I'm sorry for all the mistakes. I will try and not make them, but sometimes i might miss some.**

 **So with all that said. Please all review and comment and let me know what you think, or if you have any thoughts or ideas about this. Like i said I am open to them all. Have a great night!**

 **Much Love.**

 **Allie**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: **Hello all! I want to say thank you for the wonder comments you guys left! Never did I think this would go anywhere. Never did I think I would have people read and like my story! You guys are awesome! I hope everyone had a wonderful Easter yesterday. So with that being said...on with the show:**

Chapter 5

Ana pov:

As I turn away and run his office, I can hear Christian yell something at me, but not sure what it is, not wanting to listen to anything he has to say. I make it to the desk to grab my things and get the hell out of there as fast as I can I look up and see Andrea giving me a sad and worried look.

" Ana? What happened? Are you ok?"

" I'm sorry Andrea I..I just can't be here, I'm sorry, but I have to go."

" It's ok Ana, just go. I will take care of everything. But if need me, for anything even just to talk, I am here. You know that right?"

I nod my head yes, and she pulls me into a tight hug. I go to get the rest of my things and look over to see an evil smile spread across Olivia's face. I know she has something to do with all this, but not sure how. I can't think about any of that right now I just have to get out of here and as far away as I can. I make it to the lobby and start running towards the exit. I look over and see Miss Blonde give me a sly look...What is up with all these fucking blonde? I am so glad Andrea is not like them.

I make it to my car open the door and get in. The first thing I do is call Kate. I am hoping she is still at home and has not left for day with Elliot yet. On the 3rd ring it goes to her voice mail.

" This is Kate. If I did not pick up then I am either in the middle of a story, I don't like you and don't want to talk to you, or I am just busy, So leave a message and I will get back to you. Thanks." Really Kate? You need to change you voice mail already.

" Kate it's me." I try to sound like I'm not crying, but it dose not work." Please call me back when you get this. I really need you right now. Oh and please don't tell El about this message either, because he will just call Christian and it will only make things worse. Please just call me when you can. I love you."

I hang up and start to head out of the garage. Now I just need to think where I can go. I can't go home because that is he first place he will go. I can't go to my dad's. Not like this. He will know something is up,then he will call Carrick to find out what is going on, then he will call Christian and...I just don't need this right now. I pull out into traffic, still thinking of where to go, then it hits me! Heaven! I turn off my phone so Mr. Stalker can't trace and find me. Although knowing him he will figure out where I am eventually, but for now I can be alone.

As I get onto the highway heading towards Belview to the only place I feel safe and where only Christian and myself know about. I think back how I found this place to begin with. I was about 8 years old and my mom and Ray were fighting again. But this time, Ray found out that my mom was cheating on him. I sat on my bed with my hands over my ears trying to drown out the sounds of them yelling, screaming, and my mom crying. Seeing that is how she always got away with things, is when she would brake down and cry and Ray would stop and feel bad. He hates to see his girls cry as he once said to me.

I sit here and try to think about something else. I can't the yelling is to much. I go to my window, open it and climb down the tree. I run, I run as fast as I can, but I don't go over the the Grey's like I normally do. I just can't this time. So I keep running. I run till I hit the shoreline. I run down the beach till I see this little mini forest. I run inside and keep going till I come to this meadow type place. I sit down against a tree bring my knees up to my chest and begin to cry. I never heard Christian calling out for me. I didn't know he was there till his hand reached out and touched my hands. I looked up and he sat back opened up his arms, and I just threw myself into him. He never asked me what happened, as he knew it was something to do with my mother. He just rocked me back and forth, rubbed his hands up and down my back. Kiss the top of my head now and then. Neither of us saying anything. We just sat there and he let me cry.

I am pulled out of my thoughts when I see the lake come into view. The ride here was not very long, seeing how there was not much traffic this time of day. I park my car, get out and start walking the direction of my Heaven. As I walking I scan the area around me to make sure I was not followed. I just don't want to deal with Sawyer right now. I know this has nothing to do with him, but he dose work for Christian, and he would call him and tell him where I am at, and I am not ready to face that lying bastard!

I'm walking with my arms wrapped around myself. Thinking how could he lie to me? He told me he was done with that life over 2 years ago. He told me everything. He told that was not what he wanted or needed anymore. Was it all a lie? Was he really done with it? Did he need it again? I am never going to be what he needs or wants. I make it into the forest, and find my spot. I sit down at the tree, bring my knees up to my chest, lay my head on my hands and begin to cry once again. I remember when he told me. How could I not see it back then? How could I not see it this time? Oh god, if I was such a great friend I would have. What dose that say about me? Maybe he don't need me in his life anymore. At that thought I cry even harder. I think I cry harder this time, then when he told me his secret 2 years ago.

 **Flashback:**

I step off the elevator into Christian's penthouse. It's Saturday and I will be here for a week because we have not seen each other for a bit and he wants to make it up to me. I see Jason smiling and standing there waiting for me like always.

" Jason!" I walk up and give him a big hug. He has become like an uncle to me these past few years. I know Christian dose not like his staff to get close to his family, but he knows that won't fly with me.

" Ana, how have you been? Have't seen you in a while. How is school going?"

" I know, that is because your boss is always working and no long has time for me." I laugh as I say this. " School is good. College is a lot like High School. Only bigger. How are you? How is Gail?"

" I'm good, just always busy, but can't complain to much. Gail is good. She was asking about you the other day. She's in the kitchen making lunch."

" Well I better go say hi to her first before I go off to find Christian. I take it he is in his study working like always?"

" Yeah you better or it will be both our asses again. Oh and fair warning Ana, she is here."

Great...my day went from great to worst. I smile at Jason thanking him and head off to the kitchen, while Jason went back into this office. I walk into the great room and head to the kitchen.

" Gail!" I say as I walk up to her.

"Ana!" Gail opens up her arms and pulls me into a motherly hug. I close my eyes and think this is what I have been missing all these years. Gail has become a mother to me. I have Grace, and have since I was a baby, and she is the best. But there is just something about Gail that makes me feel what a daughter should feel when hugging her mom.

" Ohhh let me look at you. I have missed you Ana. Are you eating? You are looking kinda thin." I laugh and roll my eyes at her.

" I have missed you too Gail, Yes I am eating, it's just that I burn it to fast for it to stay." We are both laugh by now.

" Well how about I fix you up some lunch as well. I am making Mr. Grey a chicken caesar salad."

" Sounds great Gail. I will just go and let Christian know I am here and I will come back and help you. And before you say anything, yes I know she is here."

With that I walk off towards Christian's study when I stop outside the door when I hear them talking.

Bitch: Christian, darling it's been a month since you got rid of Amy, let me find you someone new to help you. You are looking tense and I know you are in need of a good round in your playroom.

Christian: Elena I have already told you, I don't want or need a new sub. I done with all that. It dose not give me pleasure like it use to. I am just bored with it.

Bitch: Really Christian? You don't know what you're saying. It's been awhile and you are not thinking straight. I can have someone for you within the hour if you wish.

Christian: NO! Elena just stop. I told you and I am not telling you again. I am done with that. Why can't you just expect it and drop it already?

Bitch: Because I know you. I know how much you love the feel of taking charge. I know how hard you can make a girl cum. I know how you like to take her from behind. How rough you like it. I also know hard you cum, how you can last hours upon hours. She purrs that last part.

Christian: Elena, I am done. There is no changing my mind now enough is enough!

Bitch: Christian, think about this. You need a sub who has little to no hard limits. I will even offer myself to you again, till we can find you the right sub.

Again? Has Christian and Elena fucked? When? How long? She is old enough to be his mother. The thought sends chills up my spine. I get closer to the door to listen better as Christian lowers his voice.

Christian: I will never want another sub Elena. As for your offer, our time ended 3 years ago. You taught me what I like, how to take control, how to fuck and fuck hard, but that is not what I want anymore. I'm sorry. Please expect this.

Bitch: Darling, like I said you are not thinking straight. Let me call one of my better subs. I can have her here within the hour and you will feel so much better, I promise you.

Christian: God damn it Elena! I said no! Besides, Ana is coming over and she will be here soon.

Bitch: Really? I thought you would have given up that mousie little bookworm a while ago. Christian, forget about her. She will just hold you back. She's a child, and a child has no place in your life. You need to wake up and realize that.

Christian: She is not a child Elena. She happens to be my best friend. She knows me better than knows me better than I know myself.

Bitch: REALLY? She knows you better? I know you better! I know you in every way! Can she say the same? Like i said I know how hard you can cum, I know what turns you on, I know how rough you like it! It's me who knows you better than anyone and you best do to remember that!

I get closer to the door and I end up falling against it. I play it off and walk in. " Hey Chris, Oh, I'm sorry. I did't know you had company over. I just wanted to tell you that I was here and lunch is just about done.

" Ana." He smiles when he says my name. Oh how I love the sound of my name from his mouth. His very beautiful mouth. "Elena was just leaving, weren't you Elena?"

" Yes, I just stopped by to say hello on my way to the salons. You must come in sometime Anastasia. I can help you with your look." The way she said that makes my skin crawl.

" No thank you Mrs. Lincoln, I like my look. I don't dare try and look younger than I am. I am not scared of growing old."

I hear Christian snicker and try to cover it up as a cough, but it dose not work. Elena narrows her eyes at me and lets out a huff.

" Christian, I will see you Monday to continue our talk."

" I won't be there Elena, as I am taking a week off to spend time with Ana, and I believe we have nothing more to talk about."

As the day passes, I keep thinking about what I heard and how I am going to bring it up to Christian without him getting mad at me for eaves dropping. It's going on 8:00 pm and we are in the TV room watching Night Mare on Elem Street. Christian knows that we have to have a horror movie night or things will not be pretty. I look over at him and it's not or never.

" Christian."

"Yes."

" Um I have to tell you something, but you have to promise not to get mad at me ok."

" What Ana?"

" Promise me first Christian."

" Ok Ana, I promise."

" I kinda over heard you talking with Mrs. Lincoln before she left." I keep my head down, I don't dare look at him right now, I don't want to see how make he is with me. Next thing I know I feel his fingers under my chin to lift my head up so I am looking into his eyes.

" Oh Ana, how much of it did you hear?"

" Umm not much I don't think. Did you really have sex with her Christian?"

" It's complicated Ana." He lets out a sigh and drops his gaze from me.

" Christian, please just tell me. I won't judge you. You know me. Am I that type of person?"

" No Ana, your not." He sits on the edge of the couch and puts his head in his hands and begins to talk.

" It started when I was 15. Remember how I got kicked out of school again for fighting?"

" Yes. I thought your parents were going to ship you off to Military school."

He chuckles at that thought as well. " Yes so do I. Well mom was talking to Elena about what happened, and she told mom, that they needed some work done around the yard and that for punishment, that I should do it."

Christian gets up and starts to pace the room and run his hand through his hair. " One day, I was over there, I just got done moving some heavy stuff and was tired. Elena came out in a rob, with a tray of lemonade and I said something smart, like it's about time, and she slapped my across the face, then she kissed me. Then slapped me again. I didn't know what was going on. I have never been slapped or kissed before. She told me she could help me with my problem. I asked her what problem and that is when she started rubbing me through my pants."

I gasped, not know what to say, as I knew he was not finished with his story. He sat back down and told me everything. I could feel the tears run down my face, as he told me about being whipped, and gagged, tired up. Not letting to get to cum. I thought back to that summer and how much he changed.

" Is that why I hardly ever got to see you? Because you were with her getting to fuck and old cow?"

" Ana, it's not like that, please, she did help me. I stopped fighting, my grades got better, I stopped the drinking as well. Don't you remember?"

" All I remember was you were never around anymore. It felt like I lost my best friend that summer."

" I'm sorry Ana, I never meant to make you feel like that. You were were and still are my best friend. Please believe me, on that."

" I do. Are you still into all that?"

" No, Ana I'm not. And never will be again, It's not for me anymore. I want something more, just not sure yet."

 **End flashback:**

My crying has slowed down, and I can hear someone calling my name. There is only one person who would be calling out to me and that's Christian. I look up just as he's coming into the meadow. He let's out a big sigh of relief.

" Ana, oh thank god." He takes out his cell phone and a number. He must be calling Taylor. " I found her she's here. You can call everyone and tell them she was found. Tell Sawyer to take Ana's car back as she will be riding with me. I am not sure how long we will be,but I will let you know." Without a good-bye he hangs out.

Christian moves slowly over to where i am at and sits down in front of me. He reaches his hand out for mine, but I pull back I don't want him touching me. I see the hurt in his eyes when I do this, and that makes my heart break. I hate seeing him in pain, but right now, I don't care. He hurt me so bad. He lied to me, and worst of it all, is I walked in on it.

" Ana, please. Let me explain. It was not what it looked like."

" Not what it looked liked? Are you fucking kidding right now Christian? It looked like you were about to test out your new submissive! So don't tell me it was not what it looked liked!"

" Ana, please. Just listen to me ok. Elena brought her on her own. I did not ask her to do that. You know I am not into that lifestyle anymore. I was done with that 2 years ago. I haven't done anything since. Please Ana, believe me."

I look into his gray eyes. His very beautiful gray pleading eyes. I want to believe him, but I don't know if I can. I shake my head and wipe a tear that has falling down my check. I take a deep breath in and let it out before i start speaking again.

" Christian, I want to believe you, but I know her, she is always pushing you and pushing you till you give in. I have seen it many times. Then to walk in and see what I saw. I..I just can't. I'm sorry."

With that I get up and try to leave, but Christian grabs onto my arm turns me around pulls me close to him wipes a tear from my check, puts a piece of hair behind my ear, brings my body closer to his, leans his head down where his lips are just inches from mine.

" Ana." He whispers...

 **A/N: HAHAHAHA evil laugh! this is just for you Dollface AKA Anonbishy! Miss Queen of cliffhangers...get your gloves ready girl! So I wanted you to know that with the help of my friend here on a daily basis, she thought I should write this into 3 books and I thought that was a great idea! So here is how it will lay out...Book 1: Tells the story of how Ana gets to where she gets's because of Jack. Sorry can't give that way...or you will know what happens without reading it...LOL..Book 2: Is the story of how Christian will fight for Ana and her forgiveness and what all it will take for them to get their HEA. Book 3: Is the story of their lives together, and them raising their kids...Yes this will be a HEA, they just have to work hard to get it...**

 **So I hope you all will stick around and continue reading these stories of mine. There is will more drama to come, even in books 2 and 3 there will be. but also there will be a lot love. Also I will let you all know when you will need to bring out he box of tissues! Untill next time!**

 **Much Love,**

 **Allie**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: To the Guest who thinks Ana will cheat. The answer is no. Ana will never, could never, cheat on christian, and the same goes with him. But what i can say, is that some people will make it look like they have cheated on each other, but they don't. This is a HEA story..To JB...I love your comments...int fact I am loving everyone's comments they are great! Keep them coming ok. So this chapter may be a little shorter then the rest. I might use this a a fuller chapter, I have some cleaning to do today around the house and I can spend all day writing. So This is a fuller till chapter 7...with that being said...on with the show:**

Christian POV:

" Ana". I grab Ana wanting to feel her body next to mine. I wipe the tear that has falling on her check. I lean down my lips are just inches from hers. I feel her breath on me as I move closer. This is it! I'm gonna finally kiss Ana. I am gonna know what those lips taste like. Just as I am about to put my lips on hers my phone rings.

" Damn it." I reach for my phone. " Taylor this better be important!" I yell into the phone. Ana tries to move away, but I just keep her close to me. I need her next to me.

" Sir, sorry to interrupt, but we have a problem."

" What kind of problem?"

" Leila sir. She is sitting in he lobby at Escala waiting for you to return. She was told to sit there and not move till you got back."

" God damn it! Elena... have the car ready, we will be there in 5 mins."

" Yes Sir."

" Christian?"

" I'm sorry Ana, we need to go. There seems to be a problem at Escala that I need to deal with. Come let's go. Gail should have dinner done soon anyways and we still need to talk."

Ana POV:

Oh my god! Christian is going to kiss me! Do I want him to kiss me? Hell yes! Oh but not right now. I am still to pissed at him. I just want to go home, take a long hot bath and forget this day every happened.

" Christian, about dinner, I'm not sure tonight is the best night, not with everything happened. Can't we do it another night?"

" Ana, please. I really think we should talk about things."

" Look" I let out a big sigh and move away from him. I need to be able to think and I can't with him so close to me. " I agree we need to talk, but I don't think I am up for it tonight. I'm sorry, but I am still upset, and we both know it's not the best idea for me to talk when I'm upset. Remember the last time you wanted to talk when I was upset?"

I hear Christian chuckle and rub the back of his neck. " Yes I do, and good thing we are no place where there is any flour."

 **Flashback:**

" Ana...Ana...ANA!"

" God, what?"

" I have been calling your name for the past 5 mins. What the hell are you doing?

" What dose it look like I'm doing?"

" Making a mess of my kitchen, that's what it looks like your doing. What is your problem?"

Christian stop being such a jerk! You knew I was in here baking, and you know when I'm baking I tend to go overboard."

" Ana, just clean this mess up, I'm not in the mood for your smart mouth right now."

" Don't walk away from me! You started this. Why are you even mad? You were fine when I came over."

" Yes, but I did not know you were going to be such a brat later on."

" A brat? A brat? What the hell Christian?! What did I even do? Besides come in here and bake your sorry ass cookies that you have been begging me to make you for the past week! Now your going to an asshole to me? Well fine, I'm leaving, you can clean up the mess, and YOU can finish baking the cookies. I'm gone."

" Get your ass back here now Ana. Don't make me call Ray!"

" You wouldn't!"

" Try me?"

" Fine, you wanna be like that, it's on now Christian Grey!"

Ana picks up some four and throws it at Christian.

" What the hell Ana?"

Ana rises her eye brow at Christian thinking she won, but next thing Ana knows she's covered in flour as well. Christian is laughing at Ana, as she goes to wipe the flour from her face.

" Christian..."

" You started it, I was just finishing it, now finish baking my cookies then clean up your mess. We need to be at mom's at 5:00 pm or she will have our asses"

Christian goes to walk away, with his back turned he dose not see Ana pick up the blow of flour and walk up behind him. She calls out to him.

" Oh Christian"

" What?"

Christian turns around at the same time, Ana pours the flour onto of his head. She walks back to the kitchen counter, puts the bowl down and crosses her arms against her chest. Christian shakes his head and flour goes everywhere.

" Ana..."

" Christian..."

Christian walks up to Ana standing in front of her. Neither of them saying a word, but looking at each, Daring the other to try something...

" Next time you wanna start yell at me Christian, it won't be flour all over you."

" And what pray tell would it be Ana?"

" HA! that is for me to know and for you to find out"

Now both Christian and Ana are yelling at each other neither one of them heard Gail or Taylor come into the room. It was not till they heard the laughing behind them that they stop and looked.

" Taylor, tell Christian to leave me alone. Look what he did!"

" Me? Are you fucking kidding Ana? I'm the one with flour all over me!"

" Yeah will you started it!"

" Did not!"

" Did so!"

" Did not!"

" DID SO!"

" DID NOT!"

" ENOUGH!"

Both Christian and Ana once again stop and turned to face Gail who's hands were on hips and tapping her foot on the floor. Even Taylor back away slowly not wanting to feel the rath of Gail.

" I don't care who stared it, I don't care what Ana did, I don't care what Christian did" This was the first time Gail called Christian by his name. " All I care about is that MY kitchen gets cleaned up. Now, you both get to do it. So I would get started if I were you..."

" Sorry Gail"

" Yes sorry Gail."

" Good, now I want my kitchen how it was before you two hot heads messed it up. Oh and don't think I won't call Grace and Ray and let them know."

Taylor is in the back holding in his laugh from watching Gail scold both Ana, and their boss like a couple of 5 year old. Gail turns around hearing and gives Taylor a look.

" If you don't want to join them, I would suggest you stop laughing and go back to your office."

" Yes dear."

With Taylor heading back to his office, and Gail heading off to finish whatever she was doing before the Christian/Ana mess, the two looked at each other like, they can't believe they just got told by Gail.

" See what you did? Now we got into trouble!"

" Ana...don't start..."

" Whatever...let's just get this cleaned up before she DOES call Grace and Ray over."

" Fine..."

 **End Flashback:**

Both Ana and Christian are now laughing at the memory of their flour fight.

" Why were you even mad at me for Christian?"

" Honestly? I can't remember now."

Ana, come on. Don't let him do this. He always seems to make you forgive him so fast. You are mad. He lied to you, you walked in. You are pissed at him. Stand your ground.

" Look Christian, I think it's best if we just take a few days to cool off, and then we can sit down and talk. But I really can't talk to you right now. I am pissed, I'm upset, I'm hurt that you lied to me."

" Ana! I didn't lie to you! I told you 2 years ago, I am done with that all, but somehow Elena won't drop it and keeps trying to get me to come back. I'm sorry you saw what you did. I am so very sorry Ana. Please say you believe me."

I look into his gray eyes and I can see that he is telling me the truth. I know when Christian lies to me. He can't look me in the eye and he always calls me Annie instead of Ana. I let out a big sigh shake my head and close my eyes for a second.

" Yes I believe you." Christian let's out the breath is was holding and runs his hands through his hair and stands up straighter.

" Good, now that, that is done. Will you still have dinner with me please? You know Gail will be upset if you don't come." He is giving me the puppy eyes and his best pout. " Pleasssssssssssssssssse Ana."

" Arrrr fine"

" Yes!"

" Oh I wouldn't get to happy about it yet. I am still mad about today."

" I am pissed about it too Ana. I will deal with Elena. She already has been told that she is not to come back unless she has an appointment."

" Right like that is going to stop her. She always finds a way back Christian. Always."

" Look can we just drop this for now please? Let's just go home, have dinner, relax maybe watch a movie or 2. You can stay the night, and I will have you to school when you need to ok?"

" Fine...but I pick the movies."

" Deal." He holds out his hand for me to shake on the deal. I take his hand and feel this jolt run through me, just like the first time I felt it. I was 15 years old. God, how am I going to pull tonight off? Lord help me please.

Christian POV:

Damn there is that jolt again! every time we touch I feel it. I wonder if she feels it too? As we are walking back to the car I call Taylor and tell him to get ride of Leila before we get there. I don't want Ana seeing her, now that I finally got her to somewhat calm down and come back with me.

" Taylor, is that package still there?"

" Package sir?"

" Yes the package that come today and that was in the lobby. Is it still there?"

" Yes sir it is."

" Please get ride it for me."

" Yes sir, will do."

" Good thank you. We are heading back to the car now. We shall be in there in a few mins."

" Yes sir."

I hang up with Taylor, hoping Ana did not catch onto what I was talking about or ask me about it. I look over at her and she's got that look in her eye. Man I hate that look. Every since we were kids and she gave me and El that look, it's like we could't stop ourselves. We had to confess to her.

" It's nothing Ana. Something got sent there that I did not want and I am getting ride of it. Don't worry ok."

" Whatever you say Christian."

We make it back to the car. Taylor already has the door open for Ana and gives her sad smile and nod telling her he's sorry for how today went as well. Ana stops before getting into the car gives Taylor a kiss on check and tells him it's ok. After closing the door, we walk to the other side, Taylor let's me know that Sawyer got ride of her and they will be watching to make sure she don't come back again tonight, or ever. I get into the car, and look over at Ana who has head leaning against the window staring out not really looking at one thing. My heart breaks seeing her like this, and it's all because of me. My past is coming to bite me in the ass. All I want to do is be able to tell her how i feel. Hold her in my arms, kiss her. I want her. I have never wanted a women more than i want my Ana. I have been in love with Ana for the past 5 years. Now only to be able to finally tell her.

 **A/N: Well what all did you think? This was just a filler till the next chapter. I had to put a little humor in there before the drama...and there will be DRAMA! What did you guys think about Gail scolding both Christian and Ana? Could you see Christian having the flour fight? Can anyone guess what will happen in the next chapter? Let me know your ideas and thoughts along the way...Hey Dollface...I might do another cliffhanger soon...just for u! *kisses***

 **Much Love,**

 **Allie**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews! Keep them coming they are great. You guys want to make me write non-stop! So just a few things before I get this chapter going. To JB: Don't worry...Ana will tell Christian how she feels and believe me she will let him have it. She will get her feelings out. Now if he chooses to see it now, that is up to him, but he will see the BT for what she really is. Next to Carisa1974, this is a 3 part book or this would be over like 200 chapters lol. So the way I have it set up is, book 1 is their friendship and how hey try to tell each other their feelings, but people keep getting in their way. Also something happens to Ana, (can't say what yet keep reading) to make her and Christian kinda split. He ends up saying some pretty harsh things and doing some things makes Ana leave..and when I say leave well lets just she it's across the pond lol. Book 2 is where Christian finally finds out the truth and realizes what a hug mistake he made and he is/will do anything to get Ana to forgive him, and finally in Book 3, is where we see them raise their kids together. But there is be drama in book 2 and 3...there will be people coming back to in 2 and 3 to try and once again split them up...some old...some new. But this will be a HEA...I hope this helps everyone. soooooooooo with that being said...on with the show:**

Chapter 7:

Ana POV:

We are on our way back to Escala and I have not said one word to Christian. I just want this day to be over. It's like I am caught in some nightmare that will never end... Yeah the nightmare of one Mrs. Elena Bitchtroll Lincoln. I just wish Christian can see her for what she really is. For what she did to him. He thinks she helped him? How am I going to make him see that she just fucked him up. How can I make him see he is worth everything? He is worth being loved, worth being wanted, worth being in a family that no matter what they will always want him. How can I help him?

" Ana...Annnnnnaaaa...hey earth to Ana you there?"

" uh? What? Sorry what did you say?"

" Ana, whats wrong? You have not said a word since we left. What is going though that pretty head of yours?"

Pretty? I start to blush. He knows just the right things to say. If only I knew the right things to say to him. How hard can it be? well its HARD! " Nothing, just thinking about a lot of things."

" Well we are home, so why don't we go up stairs, have a glass of wine have dinner and talk ok. We can talk about whatever you want too ok."

" Umm yea ok."

We get out of the car and make our way over to the elevator and Christian enters the code for his penthouse. Once the doors close there is that feeling again. Man, it's like it gets stronger and stronger. I feel this pull to him. I want to run my hands through his hair and just kiss the hell out of him. I have to bite my bottom lip to stop myself. I take a peek over to Christian and I see him looking at me with what? Lust? Want in his eyes?

" Ana, don't bite your lip." He takes his thumb and pulls my lip out from my teeth. Just the soft touch of his fingers leave my skin tingling in it's wake. How can he make me feel like this?

" Why?"

" Because it makes me feel things."

" Oh? And what kind of things?" I say in a soft whisper. Christian moves a piece of hair behind my ear.

" Ana..."

DING...damn it! Christian clears his throat and we make our way into the great room. Come on Ana, you have to tell him how you feel...But what if he don't feel the same way? I would just have made a fool of myself and more than likely lost my best friend. I can't. But how long can I go on feeling like this? I need to tell him. I have too.

" Ana, why don't you go see how much longer till dinner, I have to make a few calls. I will be out soon."

" Sure."

Christian POV:

I leave Ana to head into my study. I have to put some distance between us. I close the door and go sit in my chair put my elbows on my desk and lean my head into my hands. What the hell is going on with me? That pull for Ana is just getting stronger. Hell when she bit her lip I wanted to pin her to the wall and bit it for her. I have to tell her. How do you tell your best friend what you have known your whole life that you have been in love with her for the past years? Think Grey, think...I rub my forehead trying to think of a way to tell her, or at least let her know my feelings.

There is a knock on my door that makes me jump a bit. " Come in" I yell out.

" Hey, Gail said dinner will be ready in 5 mins. Are you ok?"

I get up from my desk and head over to where Ana is standing. God she is the most beautiful woman I have ever lied eyes on. The color of her blue eyes makes me feel like I am lost out to sea. There is no end to her eyes. I can look into them forever and there will still not be enough time to look in them. Her smile always makes me smile. The way she gets this cute little dimples in her checks and the way she scrunches up her nose. And the way she bits that bottom lip. Man I get fucking hard just thinking about it. Hell I get hard just thinking about her, and how good her mouth would feel wrapped around my cock. Grey stop or she will see your hard on.

" I'm fine Ana, let's go eat ok."

Ana POV:

Something is up with him. I know it. We are siting at the breakfast bar eating our dinner that Gail made. Baked lemon chicken, mac and cheese, with a mix veggies and homemade rolls. As we are eating we are laughing remembering when we were younger and all the things we use to do to each other. Man I wish it was like this all the time. I am enjoy seeing Christian like this. Happy, playful, young. My heart melts for this man.

" Hey remember the time we went to the cabin for my birthday?"

" Umm yea. You were turning 13. Man was it hot that summer."

" Right, that was the summer that the tables were turned on Elliot."

I am laughing so hard remembering that summer. Elliot was trying to prank everyone, but it never went the way he planed and in the end, everyone got him.

" Remember when Ell tried to push you into the lake but ended up falling in himself?"

" Or the time where he put glue on your seat only to find out that Ray sat down first?"

" Oh man! Ray was so pissed when he tried to stand up and ripped his shorts. I have never seen his face go that red."

" I have never seen Elliot run so fast in his life! I think he thought was going to kill him."

" Poor Ell, I felt bad for him, that summer. But you know what they say? Pay back is a bitch!"

" Ana, that had to be one of the best summers. Not just because Elliot and not being able to get any of us, but because we were all there. The whole family."

This is it Ana...tell him now! It's now or never and with how I am feeling. You can do this. I take a deep breath, put my fork down, look over to Christian and see how happy he is. I make him feel like this.

" Christian, I need to tell you something."

" What is it Ana?"

I take a deep breath, close my eyes count to 3 open them again and being but the sound of the elevator stops me.

" Are you expecting someone?"

" No."

We hear the sounds of clicking on the floor and her voice calling out.

" Christian, daring"

Elena comes into view and once again she is not alone. Behind her is that brown hair bitch that was in Christian's office on her knees today. Her head is bowed, she is wearing red high heels, with a tight black dress that is so low cut that I'm surprised that her breasts are not falling out of it. Elena stops in her tracks when she finally sees that I am here.

" Christian, why did't you greet me when I came in? That is not a very good host you know."

" Elena what are you doing here? And why is she here?"

" Darling, really? I told you we needed to finish our talk and what better place would be here. I didn't think you would mind."

" Elena, this is my home. You can not just come over any time you feel like it and bring people with you."

" Why? I have before and you never cared. Is it because of her?"

Elena points her finger and me and gives me an evil look. If looks could kill I would be dead right now. Who the hell dose she think she is anyways? I am starting to get pissed off to where I am going to blow up and say something...Ana, calm down count to 10.

" Elena that is enough. I want you to leave and take her with you. I already told you before and I will tell you again. I am done. I am out. Stop trying to get me to come back it is not going to work. Now leave."

" Christian, really? Come on, get rid of the little girl and we can talk and Leila here can show you what all she can do. Leila, go up stairs, last room on the left, get ready."

Ok that is it. I can't keep quite anymore.

" STOP! Get out! Get out and take your plaything with you. I have had enough of you trying to control Christian's life! He has told you over and over and over again that is he done with that lifestyle. Now you need to get over the fact that you can't have him and never will."

" Now you listen here little girl. This is for the adults to talk, why don't you just leave, and if you ever talk to me like that again I will have to teach you some manors."

I get up off the stool and walk right up to Elena and get in her face. My hands are balled up, I am shaking I am so pissed off and I lower my voice to let her know I mean business."

" Fist off, I have more right to be here than you do. Second, don't you ever threaten or I will lay your old ass out on the floor faster than you can blink."

Elena huffs and takes a step back and goes to raise her hand to me like she is about to hit me, but I make the first move and catch he wrist and with my other hand I slap her so hard you can hear it across the room. I let go of her and she holds her face in shock.

" Now, I think it's time you leave, and take her with you and don't ever come back."

" Christian? Are you going to let her get away with this?"

" Elena, I told you to leave and I think it's best if you leave now."

Elena can't believe what she heard. She has a look of total shock like utter hate in her eyes. With that she lets go of her check that no sports a nice red hand print, she flattens down her dress, fixes her hair goes to say something, but closes her mouth instead. She turns on her heels and heads towards the elevator.

" Leila come."

Leila dose not say anything, only looks up for a brief moment to look at me, then tries to look over at Christian, but i shoot her a look and she turns to follow Elena out. With the sound of the elevator door closing, i let out a sigh drop my shoulders rub my temples with my fingers. I keep my back to Christian. I can't look at him right now. I just can't believe once again Elena tired to get her way again. I can't stand here and hold back anymore. I can't let him have her in his life.

" Christian. I..I can't do this. I can't stand here and watch you let her get away with things like this anymore. I can't do it. Don't you see what she is trying to do?"

I turn around to face Christian and he drops his hand and runs his hand through his hair. He drops his shoulders and just looks at he floor. I can't tell he is at a loss for words so I keep talking.

" Christian, when are you going to wake up and see her for what is really is? A child molester? What she did to you was wrong! You were 15 a child, she rapped, beat, whipped, gagged you and did so many other things you told me. None of that was right! It was sick, and wrong, and her ass needs to be in prison!"

" ANA STOP!"

I watch Christian pace the floor. I can tell he's pissed off. I can tell he don't want to talk about this. But right now I just don't care. He needs to hear this. He needs to realizes what she did was wrong! I can't let him keep going on thinking she helped him.

" No Christian I will not stop! You need to hear this. I am tired of holding it in. I have done it for 2 years! Well no more. Christian, what she did, no one should have had to go through that. You were a child. 15. Yes you were going through things. You could have came to me. I would have helped you. But what you went through. All that shit did not help you. In fact I think it made you worse."

Christian looks up with a confused look on his face.

" Ana, you don't know what your talking about. She did help me. She helped me stop fighting, to stop drinking, my grades come up. Mom and dad were proud of me!"

" Christian are you kidding me right now? The only reason why you stopped all that was because if you didn't she would beat you! How can you not see this? Why can't you see what she did was wrong? Why please tell me?"

" Look I know you can't understand this, but what I went through back then, I needed it Ana, I needed all that to help me. I was out of control. I needed someone to take all the pain away."

" Pain? Christian she caused you pain! Oh My God! Come on...You had your parents you could have went to, you had Ell, hell you had Ray, but more imporntanly you had ME! I was always there for you. I would have helped you, but you pushed me away back then. Do you know what it feels like to have your best friend stop coming around you? To stop talking to you? Christian you made me feel like I did something wrong back then. I lost my best friend and it killed me!"

Christian looks at me with pain in his eyes. To hear me tell him all this. To tell let him know what he did, and how he made me feel. I don't think he ever knew. I can see the hurt on his face. I see his eyes begin to water. I have to fight my own tears back, but I can't. I let them fall. I begin to sob. I can't hold in this pain anymore. I have to let it out.

" Christian...you need to see what she did was wrong. She made you cold, closed off. What she did to you, you did to others. Yeah I get they were willing, and who am I to judge on someone's lifestyle. But what she did, how she did it. It was wrong. How would you feel if it was your son? Hell how would you feel if it was your daughter?"

With that he cringes. I don't think he ever saw it that way. He now has a look of disgust on his face. He rubs his hands over his face, wipes the lone tear that fell to his check.

" Ana, it's not the same. I needed it. Believe me. I'm sorry I made you feel like that. I wish you would have came to me and told me. I never meant to hurt you."

" Came to you? When? You were never around! You were always off getting whipped and what not so you could get fucked by the old hag! I guess getting laid was more important then your family, or best friend."

I can no longer hold back. I start crying uncontrollably. I drop to my knees and cry into my hands. God this hurts so much. Why can't he just see? Why can't he just understand? I can't do this. I can't be in his life knowing he is still allowing her to keep doing what she is doing. I have to make a stand. I have to make him see that she is no good for him, she is no friend. She is has to go, and the only way for her to go, is if I go first.

Christian comes over to me and bends down, but i push away from him and go to stand. I wipe the tears away from my eyes and wrap my arms around myself and take a deep breath.

" Christian I...I can't do this anymore."

" Ana...what are you saying? Can't do what anymore?" His voice to begins to brake.

" I can't be in you life anymore Christian. I'm sorry. I just can't knowing that she is always going to be there whispering in your ear. Trying to do everything in her power to get you back. I can't stand here and watch it anymore. I'm sorry.

" Ana..."

" Don't I don't want to hear it. Take what she did today at your office. Bringing her around, then tonight she just shows up again with her. Christian she is never going to stop. I can't don't want to be around to watch her finally get you back. I'm sorry. You mean the world to me, Christian. I can't watch her take my world, my light away from me."

" Ana, please don't do this."

" Christian... I...I love you! You have to choose. Me or her."

" Ana... I..don't make me. Your my best friend and Elena, she's just a business partner nothing more. Please Ana."

" Well I guess that's it then. I am giving you my 2 week notice as of now."

" Please Ana, you don't know what your saying. Don't go. I need you in my life."

" You don't need me Christian, because if you did, you do everything in your power to see Elena for what she really is. But you rather keep your eyes closed to her and continue to let her in your life."

With that I turn around grab my purse, and walk to the elevator. I can feel Christian behind me. I know this is hard not just for me, but for him as well. I have to do this for him, for us.

" Christian. I will always be your best friend. But as of right now, I don't think we should work or hang out unless we are around family. I need some time, you need some time to think, and I mean really think about things Christian. I'm sorry it had to come to this. I really am."

I walk up to him, wipe the tear that is falling down, give him a kiss on the check I can see the hurt in his eyes, the pain on his face. I have to do this. I have to.I walk into the elevator not wanting to look back at the broken man I am leaving behind. I hit the down bottom and watch my world come to an end.

 **A/N: well? what did you all think? I mean she told him right. Now how she planed it out, but she did. Plus Ana let him know how she felt about everything, how he made her feel back when they were younger, how she feels about things now. I hope Ana dose not come off weak here. That is not what I was trying to make her. Next chapter will be how Christian thinks and feels about what Ana told him, and about her leaving and whatnot... Post some reviews and let me know...**

 **Much Love,**

 **Allie.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you all for the comments. I hope you would stand behind Ana. She did what she thought was best not just for herself, but for Christian as well. She loves him, and for him to finally wake up and see what the Bitchtroll is doing, she needed to walk away. She told him she will always be his best friend but for now, she just can't be around him alone. So now here is Christian's take on it. I hope you all like this. So with that being said...On with the show:**

Christian POV:

She left...Ana left. Wait...she told me she loves me! Oh Fuck! What have I done? I grab my hair and start pacing the room. I can't believe what just happened. Things were finally starting to look good for us, we were laughing and joking then Elena had to come here and bring that girl with her. Damn you Elena! I need to get to Ana, but she told me she did't want to be around me unless it was with family. Shit she's also quitting! Andrea is going to kill me. I go to my office where I need to call Taylor so we can change the codes to the penthouse. I can't have Elena just walking in like she owns the place.

" Taylor, please come to my office, we need to talk about a few things."

" Yes Sir."

I wait a few mins then there is a knock on my door.

" Come in."

" You wanted to see me sir."

" Yes, I want you to change all the codes to the penthouse, to the elevators, the garage. I don't want Elena coming walking back in like she did tonight."

" Yes, sir I agree with you." I notice Taylor has something on his mind with the way he is holding him self and the sound of his voice I can tell he is not happy.

" Speak freely Taylor."

" Are you sure sir? You may not like what you hear."

" Yes I am sure, please."

" Very well sir. I have to agree with Ana, both myself and Gail do not understand why you let her keep coming around. If you say you are out of that lifestyle, then she has no business bringing girls like that to your office or home. How and what she did, not only disrespected you, but also Ana. I myself am proud of Ana how she stood her ground with her, and you. What Ana did needed to be done. She told you how she felt, and you did not say anything back. She gave you a choice either her or Mrs. Lincoln, and well when you did not answer, I saw the hurt in Ana's eyes. You made the wrong choice, but not saying anything. Now you may have lost her forever. I have known Ana for a while now, she is like a niece to me. Both Gail and I love her. She is good for you. She calls you out on your shit, she don't take any shit from you either. She is a strong, tough, young women, but what I saw when she left, she was none of those was broken and you sir, broke her."

I have never heard Taylor speak that like. I knew my staff cares for Ana, but he is right. Taylor and Gail have to come to love Ana like their own. She is their family. I need to fix this, and I need to fix this now. I feel myself getting chocked up, it's getting hard to breath. My light just left me, and the darkness is coming back full force. I need help.

" Thank you Taylor."

" Sir?"

" Thank you, thank you for telling me how stupid I was. And your right, Ana is right. I have been a fool. If Elena was a true friend she would be happy for me, she would not be pushing me into that lifestyle again, she would not be bringing subs not only to my office, but to my home. I need to fix this with Ana, she told me how she felt, and I...I just stood there and said nothing back. I was wrong. I should have choose her. It has always been Ana, and always will be. She is the most important person in my life. She is the only women i want to ever be with. I want to spend the rest of my life showing her that I love her."

" Well sir, you better get on that then."

" How Taylor? How when she told me she was done. She left me. She wants nothing to do with me. How can I get her to talk to me?"

" Well sir, may I suggest, that you give her a few days to calm down. Then I would start by telling her how sorry you are and tell her everything you just told me."

" How do I even get her to talk to me?" I run my hand through my hair and start pacing my office floor. I have to get her back in my life. I have to. I need her, I love her, she loves me, but I didn't get to tell her how I felt. God what a fucked up asshole I am. Ana told me I needed to get Elena out of my life. We have a business together, I can't just stop. Maybe if I get Ros to take over and deal with her then that should work. Right? I mean we will still have the business, but Ros would be handling everything from now on. I would just sign off when I needed too, but Ros would be the one handling Elena. It could work. It has to work.

" Ok Taylor, this is what we are going to do. First, I want all the code changed as of tonight. I also want you to let the front desk know, that she is not allowed up here without them calling and asking if it's ok. Second, I want you to put someone on both Elena and Leila. I don't trust them not to do something. Third, I want Sawyer to keep a close eye on Ana, she is not going to like it, but i need to know she is safe at all time."

" Yes sir, anything else?"

" Yes, when your in the doghouse with Gail, what do you do to get out?"

" Well, flowers are always nice, maybe a nice dinner. It just all depends on how bad your in the doghouse."

" Well i'm pretty much in the pound right now. What do you think I should do.?"

" Sir, with all due respect, you need to figure it out on your own. But like I said, flowers are always a great start."

" Thank you Taylor. You can go now."

" Yes sir, good-night."

With that Taylor leaves my office to get started on what needs to be done. Now I just need to start on how I can win Ana back. Flowers, where do I even start. Maybe I can call mom. She will know what to do. Yes, but I can't give anything away.

" Hello?"

" Hey mom."

" Christian, dear. I was just getting to call you and once again remind you of dinner on Sunday. You do remember didn't you?"

" Yes mother I did."

" Good, and you reminded Ana right?"

" No mom, I didn't get a chance to. umm we kinda had a fight and she left."

" A fight? Christian what did you do?"

" Hey! How do you know it was me?"

" Really Christian?"

" Ok it was my fault. That is why I am calling you. I wanted to tell her sorry, and Taylor suggested some flowers, but I am not sure where to start on that. Do you think you can help me?"

" Oh my sweet boy. Yes of course I will help you. Can you tell me what the fight was about?"

" I rather not. I'm sorry mom."

" It's ok dear. Well you can always start by going online and checking out the local flower shops and seeing what they have to offer. Then I would get her the biggest bouquet of her favorite flowers. Maybe get a stuff animal, maybe write her a letter telling her how sorry you are. A hand written letter can go a long way."

" Thanks mom. Your the best."

" It's what mothers are for son. To help their children out how ever we can. Just win her back Christian. I know how much you care for her. I have always seen it. I also know how much she cares for you too."

" I do care for her mom. In fact, I I love her." I hear my mother grasp and I know she is crying. She has also hoped one day I would find someone to love, and help me throughout life. If she only knew how long I have been in love with her.

" Oh Christian! Finally! Have you told her yet? Dose she feel the same way? Oh darling."

" No mom, I haven't told her. In fact, she was the one who told me she loves me, and like a jerk I am, I didn't say anything back. Mom, I love her so much. It feels like I can't breath when I'm not around her. She is the light to my darkness, the other half of my heart. She is my whole world."

" Then you go after her. You fight for her, and you tell her how you feel."

" I can't mom. She told me that she didn't think it would be a great idea for us to work together anymore, or hang out with each other unless it was around family. She doesn't want to see me." I chock up on that last part. I feel the tears beginning to fall down my checks.

" Don't worry darling, leave it to me. I will call her about Sunday dinner, and tell her she has to be there. You just work on what to say and how to tell her how you feel. If need be write it down. It always seem to help your father out."

" Thanks mom, I need to go. I will see you on Sunday for dinner. And please don't tell anyone about this."

" Of course not dear. I will see you Sunday. I love you Christian."

" I love you too mom. Good-night."

I hang up with my mom, take out a pad of paper and a pen and do what my mom suggested. I write her a letter, I write my feelings down. I only hope I am not to late and she will read this and will give me a chance to talk to her. I begin to write my love letter to my one and only love.

 _My Dearest Ana,_

 _How to start this off? Well first I would like to tell you how incredibly sorry I am. How much of a stupid fool I am. You told me how you felt. You told me you loved me, but yet I didn't say anything back. So I would like to tell you how I feel. I know by telling you on paper is not the same as telling you in person, to see your face as I tell you my feelings, but I am hoping after you read this, you will be willing to give me a chance._

 _Ana, I have loved you for 5 years. I couldn't find a way to tell you. First it was with our age difference that put me off. Thinking you were to young at the time. Then as you got older that couldn't work anymore. I then thought, well how can this sweet, kind, caring, amazing person, love a fucked up guy like me. A guy that got off on beating and whipping girls. So Knowing that you could not love someone like me, I just let that thought go. I kept telling myself it was for your own good that I did not tell you. I was keeping you safe from me. But my feelings for you kept growing and growing._

 _Ana, you are the reason why I left that lifestyle. Every time I had a girl, I only saw your face. I saw myself beating and whipping you and I could not take it. I could not cause you pain like that. You are the reason why that lifestyle did no longer bring me joy. How could it, when all I saw was you tied up?_

 _You are the one good thing in my life. You bring light to my darkness. You bring joy to my life. My whole world lights up when you walk into a room. Your smile warms my heart. Your touch brings me such comfert. When I'm stressed, or having a bad day, just the sound of your voice calms me down. You are my whole world Ana. Without you, I would have nothing._

 _You have always believed in me. Right from the start. You were there when I started GEH. You have been there our whole lives. You are my best friend. The love of my life. You are the only one I want Ana. Just you. I would give up everything just to have you, to show you how much you mean to me._

 _Ana, my love, you are my whole world, therefore I want to give you the world as well. Please tell me there is still a chance for us. For us to start over. Please tell me that I have not lost you. I know this whole Elena thing got out of hand, and I am taking care of that. She is out of my life. I am cutting all ties with her. I won't be dealing with her anymore. I am giving everything to Ros to take over. Yes I may still be in business with her, but please believe me when I say that I will no longer be dealing with her. You made me open my eyes. If she was a true friend then she would be happy for me. You were right Ana, I have been blind for so long. It took you leaving to show me what I had all this time._

 _My darling, please say this letter is not in vain, and that I still have time. Time to tell you how I feel in person. To show you my love for you. Ana, I love you with all of my heart. A heart that I never thought I had. You are the only woman I want in my life. Your the only one I love and will ever love. You are it for me Ana. Just please say you will give me a chance to tell you all this in person. Call, text, send me an e-mail do whatever, just let me know you will give me a chance to talk to you again. Sunday dinner at my family's house is coming up. Please say we can talk then. I will be waiting to hear from you. Take care my sweet Ana._

 _With all my love,_

 _Your Christian._

I seal up the letter and stick it into an envelope to send with her the flowers I will be sending her. My only hope is that she will read the letter and respond back to me. I don't know what I would do if she tells me there no chance. At that thought, my chest beings to tighten and not in the good way. The room feels like it is running out of air. I have to stop thinking like that. She has to give me a chance. After all we are still best friends, we have done and gone through so much together. She can't just throw all that way because of tonight.

I get up from my desk, turn off the lights and head into my bedroom, where i head to take a shower. My whole body is tense and taking a hot shower will help relax me, take away all these thoughts. As i strip from my clothes and turn the water on, I think about what it would be like to take a shower with Ana. To feel her naked body up against mine. I step under the water and let the heat hit my body. It feels good, I can feel my body starting to relax, the stress of the day is washing away down the drain. As I continue to stand there my mind keeps thinking of Ana, and how good her body feels up against mine. I am becoming hard. It has been awhile since I had some release, so I take my cock in my hand and start stocking it. I imagine my hand as Ana's mouth. Her tight lips wrapped around me. She is on her knees, looking up into my eyes as she sucks me. The way her tongue flicks the head and licks up all the pre-cum from me. I move my hand faster now. Ana is not deep throating me. Taking me all the way in. Moving her had faster as she plays with my balls. I grab the back of her head, she is moving faster and faster and faster I cum so hard in her mouth she takes it all.

I look down and see that I have cum all over the shower wall. I have never cam that hard before. My god, I need to get Ana back. I need her to be mine. Not just for the sex we could have, but just because my life would be empty without her. I finish my shower, grab a towel and dry myself off. I head back into my room, grab a pair of night pants and get into bed. As I lay up staring up at the ceiling my mind drifts back to the letter I wrote her. I say a silent prayer asking Ana to give me a chance. That night I fall asleep dreaming of what my future might be like with Ana as mine, as my wife and mother to my kids one day. I dream of a copper hair little boy and a brown hair little girl running around a field of flowers with Ana and I walking hand in hand behind them.

 **A/N: Well all what did you think? Do you think Christian has a chance to win Ana? Do you think she will read the letter and talk to him? How do you think he did with the letter? I was not sure about this at first, but i think i am feeling pretty good about it. What about the shower scene? LOL...Next chapter will be a bit of a time jump to the family dinner and a flashback or 2. Also more drama coming up...what do you think is going to happen at the dinner? Dollface...this is your chapter hope i can make you proud with it. Untill next time.**

 **Much Love,**

 **Allie**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! can't tell you how much your reviews mean to me. Thank you all for the kinds words. Now this chapter goes out to my dollface AKA Anonbishy. She gave me some great ideas for this chapter.. Thanks Doll your the best. If you guys have not checked her out, you should read her stories. Loving Memories and Run and Hide. I am reading them now, They are GREAT! This also has a bit of a time jump, Grace was talking about family dinner on Sunday. I will put flashbacks in for the week. Also just fair warning, this is my longest chapter, hope you all don't mind. So with that being said...On with the show!**

Chapter 9:

Ana POV:

Here it is Sunday morning and I'm sitting on my bed holding onto the letter Christian wrote me. I left his apartment on Monday night telling him he had a choice between me and the Bitchtroll and when he did not answer me I knew I had lost. I told him if he still has her in his life I can not be apart of it. I left a broken Christian. I left broken. I told him I love him and he said nothing. I think that may have hurt the worse.

I did not show up to work on Tuesday, as I could not face him. I told him I put in my 2 weeks, but since I don't really have a set time to work with school going on, I'm not sure when my 2 weeks starts. When I come home that night from school there was the biggest bouquet of tulips I have ever seen! Right away I knew who they were from. Kate was asking questions. All I told her was that we got into a fight and I am not talking to him right now. I know she dose not believe me, but I'm so thankful that she is not pushing me into talking about it. I don't think I can. And besides, untill Christian can see what the Bitchtroll has done and come cleans with his family, I can't really talk about it. Along with the flowers there was a letter. As I am reading his letter I am crying. He loves me! He really loves me! He says he is getting her out of his life, but we will see how that works. He wants me to give him a chance to talk. The things he said in his melts my heart and makes me want to run to him, but I need to stand my ground. He told me to call or text or e-mail him when I'm ready. It's not that I didn't want to, it's just that I was scared that I would brake down.

Grace has been calling me since Monday night. I have not picked up the phone. Not till Thursday I was laying on the couch reading my book my phone rang and i picked up without looking at the caller ID.

 **Flashback:**

" Hello"

" Hello Ana, it's Grace."

" Hi Grace, how are you?" I bet I know why she's calling. She's calling about Sunday family dinner. To be honest I don't think I can show up.

" I'm fine dear how are you?"

" I'm good. Just taking some time out from studying and having some me time."

" That's great dear. I worry about you. All that studying. I just don't want you to stress yourself out and forget to eat and take care of yourself. I know you only have a few weeks of school, but I still worry. .You know I think of you as my own daughter."

" I know you do Grace, and I love you for it. I hate to sound rude, but is there a reason why you called me in the middle of the day?"

" Yes there is actually. I called to remind you about Sunday dinner and I'm hoping you can come by early so we can have some time to catch up."

" I don't know Grace, I'm not sure I can make it this time."

" Ana, dose this have anything to do with the fight you and Christian are having?"

" Grace, please. I really don't want to talk about it. It's something me and Christian has to work on. Well him more than me."

" I understand dear, and I wont push you. But it would mean so much to me if you still came. I hardly get to see you these days and seeing how Mia is in Paris, well I thought we could have some time together, just us before dinner."

"Ok Grace, I will be there." I let out a big sigh...I hate her guilt trips.

" Oh Ana, you made me so happy, I can't wait. I will see you say about 5:00pm then?"

" Yes Grace, that sounds great."

" Ok, see you then. I love you."

" I love you too. Bye."

" Bye."

 **End Flashback:**

I also texted Christian on Wednesday thanking him for the flowers and the letter. He texted me back asking if I would have dinner with him so we could talk. I told him I wasn't ready to see him yet, but I agreed that we needed to talk. I asked him if he meant everything he said in his letter, and he told me with he did, He was sorry it took me leaving to open up his eyes to what was right in front of him. That made me cry hearing him say that. He told me that he loves me and he will do anything it takes to prove to me that I am what he wants, and that all he wants is a chance. I told him maybe we can talk on Sunday after dinner. He agreed and told me he would see me then.

So here it is, Sunday morning and I'm sitting on my bed, holding the letter he wrote me and crying. I have read it so many times I know it word for word. But each time I read it, it touches my heart even more. I love him so much. He is everything to me. I want us to be together, I want us to work, but in order for that to happen, he has to get ride of Mrs. Lincoln once and for all, and he has to come clean to his parents. They need to know. Grace needs to know. How many other boys has she done this too? How many boys is she still doing it too? The thought of that makes me sick to my stomach.

Kate has been trying to get me to get me to talk to her about the fight all week. I just keep telling her it's between me and Christian and that we are trying to work things out. I love her to death, she is my best friend and like a sister to me, but sometimes she drives me crazy. She even got Elliot to try help her. That is when I told her that I just wanted some time alone for awhile, so she has been staying with Elliot for the past few days. I feel bad for telling her I want space, but that is what I really needed right now. Kate is coming back today so we can get ready for dinner together.

I get up and head into the kitchen to start making some breakfast and get my day going. I need to keep busy till Kate comes back. So i make some eggs and toast, seeing how I am not that hungry right now. After I eat I wash the dishes, do some light house cleaning seeing how there is not much anyways. After all that decided to take a nice long hot bath to help me relax and get my mind ready for the talk Christian and I are going to have tonight. I have not seen him since Monday, 6 days and it feels like a life time! I long to look into these beautiful gray eyes of his, to smell his scent, to feel his body on against mine when he wraps me in his arms for one of his hugs. I wipe a lone tear that falls down my check. He needs to know I mean business and that I mean what I said. It's either her or me, and he said in his letter it was me, and always has been and always will be. Time will tell. I am hoping for the best but prepared for the worst.

As I am getting out of the bath I hear the front door open and close and I know Kate is home.

" Ana are you home?"

" Yes Kate, I just got out of the bath." I wrap a towel around me and head back into my room to start getting ready. Kate walks in and sits down on my bed and just looks at me. She has this sad look on her face.

" Kate what's wrong?"

" Nothing Ana, I am just worried about you is all. You have never wanted space before. How bad is this fight? I mean You have not gone into work all week, you have not seen or even talked to Christian. Ell says Christian is not doing good either."

" Kate, I texted him the other day, and we agreed to talk tonight after dinner. I'm just...I don't know anymore Kate, I told him." I let out a big sigh and turn away from her so she can't see me cry. But knowing Kate, she knows I am already.

" Oh Ana! This is what it's about? You told him and he didn't say it back? I'm going to kill him!"

" Kate, stop. He sent me a letter along with the flowers and he told me. He told me how he felt, and how long he has felt this way and why he could never tell me. It was the most beautiful letter I have ever read."

" Then what's the problem? If you love him, he loves you then what is it?"

"It's just...on Monday, when I came out of the bathroom Olivia told me Christian wanted to see me in his office, and when I walked in, there was some brown hair women on her knees in front of him trying to you know..."

" Give him a blow job?"

" Yes. I ran out of there so fast. I saw that and I just thought, I had lost him to someone else. Then he sends me the flowers and the letter telling me how he feels. I am so confused Kate."

" Oh Babe, I'm sorry. Do you want to be with him?"

" More than anything Kate. He means everything to me and has for as long as I can remember. He's it for me Kate. He's the one I want to spend the rest of my life with."

" WOW Ana! This is big! So your going to give him your v-card then?"

" Yes I want too."

" Alright then this is what he will do. We will dress you up tonight where he can't keep his hands off of you and will die if he can't have you"

I laugh at Kate, she can always make me laugh when I need it. I am so glad she is in my life. I don't know what I would do without her. Kate goes into my closet and pulls out my gray halter top dress that is backless and goes just above my knees and hugs all my curves and gives my boobs a nice boost, with my sliver Jimmy Choo sandals. She puts my hair in a messy bun leaving some lose hair down to frame my face. I put on some light pink lip gloss seeing how I don't really need much make-up.

" DAMN Ana! Your HOT! If Christian don't want you I may just take you."

I laugh at that. Only Kate would say something like that. She has been known to make out with a girl or two. She wont say she's bi, but she says its college, everyone needs try new things in college.

" Thanks Kate, you don't think it's to much? Am I trying to hard?"

" No Ana, you looking amazing really. Christian would be lucky to have you. Hell any guy would Ana."

I look at the time. It's almost 4:00pm and I told Grace I would see her at 5:00. If I leave now, that should put me there just in time. I ask Kate if she wants a ride.

" No, Elliot is coming to pick me up and I am going to ride with him. You going to be ok driving alone?"

" Yes I will be fine. I just wanted to ask. I will see you there ok."

" Ok drive safe. I love you."

" I love you too." I tell her as I give her a hug and grab my coat and purse and head out to my car. As I am walking to my car, I spot an black SUV and I know who it is. I shake my head and make my way over and knock on the window,

" Luke."

" Ana."

" Did he really put you on follow Ana duty?"

" You know it. He worries about you. And with things going on and you not talking to him. He just feels the need to make sure your ok."

" Well you can tell him I am fine. I take it you will be following me out to the Grey's house then?"

" Yes you would be right. Would you like a ride?"

" Sure why not. Gives me time to think of what I want to say to him."

Luke just nods, and I get into the backseat, buckle up and stare out the window thinking about everything that has happened. Not just on Monday, but everything. From the time we were kids, to the him pushing me away, now I know why. To him going off to college for 2 years, to coming back and starting GEH, to him telling me about what SHE did, and how he thinks she helped him, to now. To his letter he wrote me. The words he has always been scared to tell me. To his true feelings for me.

As I sit there and wonder what our life could be like, he asked me to give him a chance, and a chance I will give him. I mean we both want this. We both need each other in our lives. I can still be strong stand my ground, and give him a chance at the same time. I will make him work for it. I am not just going to cave and give in. He still needs to tell his parents, and I will be there for him if he wants. I will not push this tonight, but I will tell him he needs to tell them soon.

We pull up to Grey's house. Home away from home. I spent more time here then I did at my own house. Who could blame me through. Ray was always working to make sure we had a roof over our heads, food on the table, and everything we needed in life. Ray worked hard, and I am so proud to call him my dad. Carla however...She always took. It was never enough for her. She wanted more and more. When Ray could not give it to her fast enough she went out and found the first man that would. Carla cheated on Ray for a good year and a half before she finally told him. I can't say he was surprised by it. Me however, I could not be more upset for what she was doing. How could she do that to our family? There was so many nights that I heard them fight, that I would sneak out the window and run over to Christian's house. There were many mornings where Ray would come over and carry me from Christian's bed back home. That was till Grace and Carrick told Ray that it would be much easier if I just had my own room there. Ray was fine with it. He knew I loved him, but he also knew that I could stand being around all the fighting.

I step out of the car and starting walking to the front door. Before I had the chance to ring the bell, Grace opened the door and pulled me into a hug. This is a mothers hug to her child. She may not be my mother by birth, but she has always been more of a mother to me then mine own mother was. I sniffle and Grace pulls back and wipes my tears.

" Ana? Why are you crying? Are you ok? The worried in her voice makes me feel so loved and wanted.

" Yes Grace. I was just thinking how much of a mom you are to me then Carla was."

" Oh Ana, you know I have always loved you and thought you like one of my own. You are just daughter as Mia is."

" I know Grace. And thank you for everything you and Carrick did for me growing up. For allowing me sleep with Christian when the fights would brake out, to giving me my own room. To basically letting me live here and raising me when Ray was at work."

" Ana, you don't need to thank me. You and Ray are family. Always has been. Now come in, Carrick is wanting to say hello as well."

We walk in arm and arm and head into the living room where there is a nice fire going in the fireplace even though it is a warm night, the fire warms my bones.

" Ahhh there she is. How are you baby girl?"

" Carrick" I walk up to him and he wraps me up in a warm hug and kisses the top of my head. He is my second father. I could always come to him when I couldn't go to Ray, and Ray never minded at all.

" Hows school coming alone? Are you getting excited about graduating next week?"

" Yes, I can't wait. I am looking to putting my degree to good use."

" Yes your English Lit degree...You know we could always someone like you in the office."

" No thanks, I love you, but I don't think I can work for you."

" Can't blame me for trying."

I have to chuckle at him. He has always tried to get me into law. If he couldn't get one of is kids, then maybe he could get me, but atlas, I went into English Lit.

" Would you like a drink Ana?"

" Yes please." I go to sit down on the love seat, and wait till the others show up. Grace and I have been talking for about 2 hours till the first guest showed up. Where did the time go? I am sipping on my drink when I hear Elliot and Kate walk in.

" Ana Banana!" Elliot walks in pulls me into a tight hug lifts me off the floor. I love Elliot so much. He is the big brother I never had. So I'm glad it's him.

" Hey Ell, how are you?"

" I'm great. I got my work, I got my girl, I got my family. And now I'm about to get food! What more could a guy ask for?"

" Always thinking with your stomach."

" You know it."

" Ana, you look hot, by the way, sorry babe."

" It's ok, I told her the same thing."

" Just wait till my baby bro gets here. He will not know what to do."

" Thanks Ell, have you heard from him?"

" Yeah, I talk to him about an hour ago, he should be here soon."

" Ok, well lets all go back into the living room and sit and wait for Christian to get here." Grace leads all back in and we sit down and go back to talking till we hear the front door open up 10 mins later. I look up and see Christian walking in. He is in a pair of gray dress paints, a dark blue bottom down shirt, his hair is the just fucked look, and man dose it look good.

Christian goes to say hello to his mother first, then Carrick, then of course Elliot then Kate. Once he says his hello's to everyone he comes over to me, not sure how to approach me. So I will make the first move. I open my arms and walk and wrap my arms around his wist and breath his scent that I love to much. He wraps his arms around me, lays his check on top of my head takes a deep breath and kisses the top of my head.

" Hi." I say

" Hi." He says back. I pull him tighter to me, not wanting to let go of him. Not seeing or talking to him for almost a week has had more of an affect on me then I thought.

" I have missed you Ana. I am so glad you read my letter. I was so scared that you would just throw it away without even reading it first."

" Christian, of course I would have read it. Just because of how things ended on Monday, dose not mean I don't care for you."

" Look, can we go some where and talk? Before dinner? Please?"

" Christian...I don't know."

" Please, just hear me out ok?"

" Ok, let's go." I pull away from Christian and look around the room. Everyone is looking at like not sure what is going to happen next. I think they are waiting for a full on blow out. It wouldn't be the first time they have been witness to one of out many go around. Christian grabs my hand and turns to Grace.

" Mom, Ana and I are gonna go for a walk. How long till dinner?" Grace has a wide smile on her face.

" You have about 20 mins till it's ready."

" Thanks mom, see you in a bit."

With that Christian leads me through the kitchen, out the back door, into the backyard and towards the dock. We walk hand and hand, his thumb stroking my knuckles. It sends chills up my spine, and a tingling feeling where he's stroking, and boy dose it feel so good. We get to the dock and sit on the swing that over looks the lake.

" I have always loved coming out here. It's so quite and peaceful."

" Ana, you look breathtaking tonight." I blush at his comment.

" Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself."

" I'm glad you came tonight, I was worried that you wouldn't seeing how things ended on Monday...Ana," He runs his hand through his hair. He is debating with himself on what is he going to say and how to say it. I giggle at him.

" Christian, just tell me. Don't think, just feel." With that I place my hand on top of his, and he brings my hand up to his lips and places a soft kiss. His lips are so soft. I would love to feel them on my lips. He takes a deep breath in and turns to look at me.

" Ana...I love you, I have been in love with you for a while now. I know I told you all this in the letter, but i need to tell you to your face. To see look into eyes, while I say all this. Ana, I am so very, deeply, incredibly sorry for Monday, and how what happened, and how I let things get as far as they did. I should have spoken up. I should have made Elena leave as soon as she entered, but I didn't. I told Taylor to change all the codes to the penthouse, to the elevators, to the garage. She can no longer get in. I should have listen to you. I'm sorry, If she was a true friend like she said she was, she would not be pushing me into anything, she would not brought Leila into my office or my home. It was very disrespectful to not only me, but to you as well. I hope you can forgive me, and give me a chance to be in your life. I need you Ana. You are my light. I don't want to lose my light. Please say I haven't."

I have to look down, if I keep looking into his eyes I will lose it. I repeat over and over to myself, that I will not cry. I bite my lip, but Christian places his fingers under my chin and lifts my head up. He cups my check with his hand, and wipes my tears away with his thumb. I lean into his hand, and kiss his palm.

" Christian, I love you too. I have for a long time as well. I just never thought you would ever want someone like me. A plain nobody. Sure I am your best friend, but I have seen the girls/women who have thrown themselves at you, and I never stood a chance, so I never said anything either."

" Oh Ana, how could I not want you? You are everything. Your smart, funny, kind, caring, a smart ass. You have always been there for me. You were there before all my money. Your not scared to say what you think, you will put me in my place, you stand your ground. I am in awe of you. You Ana, are not a plain nobody. You are my everything."

" Christian" I begin to cry and he pulls me into his chest. He holds me tight and rocks me back and forth. Kissing the top of my head. I grab onto him and hold me close to me. Scared that if I let go all this will be a dream. Christian pulls away from me, and wipes my tears again, and places soft kisses on my eye lids, and my checks. He takes his thumb and rubs my bottom lip, he licks his lips, he looks at my mouth then back to my eyes, asking permission to kiss me. I give a small nod and he goes to lean in and just as our lips are about to touch we hear someone clear their throat.

Christian gives a small growl and I have to giggle at this. I can tell he is having problems below and it is very noticeable. We look over to where the person is standing, and there is Elliot, with a grin on his face, and looking quit pleased with himself. It's like he wants to cause issues for Christian.

" Yes Elliot?"

" Mom sent me down here to bring you two back to the house. Dinner is ready, oh and we have an extra guest just to let you know."

" Who is the extra guess?" I have to wonder who else would be there? Can't be Ray, as he is on his fishing trip till tomorrow.

" Mrs. Lincoln." Both Christian and I grasp at the same time.

" Thanks, Ell, tell mom we will be up in a few mins."

" Sure I will tell her that you had an issue and only Ana can take care of." He wiggles his eye brows at us and starts walking back to the house laughing.

" Christian, what are we going to do? If she is here, she is going to start things up."

" Let me take care of it Ana, don't worry ok. I only want you. Your the one for me ok."

" Ok." Christian stands up from the swing holds his hand out for mine, I grab it and he lifts me up on my feet. We walk back to the house hand in hand. I love the feel of mine hand in is. It's like we were made to fit each other. As we enter the house, I tell Christian I am going to use the bathroom and let Grace know I will be there in a few mins. As I am walking to the bathroom I see Elena talking to Miss Pigtails, AKA Gretchen. Graces, housekeeper. She has had a thing for Christian as long as she has worked here. I think she was hoping to catch his eye, but he never gives her the time of day. I am so thankful for that. I wonder what they have to talk about?

I come out of the bathroom and back into the dinning room and take my place next to Christian like always. Grace and Carrick at each end of the table, Elliot, Kate and Elena on one side and me and Christian on the other. As the starters are served, the conversation is light. We talk about our week, jobs, and of course school for me and Kate.

" So Kate, I was asking Ana, earlier if she was looking forward to graduating next week, what about you? How do you feel?"

" I feel great, It's like that chapter in my life is over, and I'm ready to start the next."

" What about work? Have you found a job yet?"

" Yes I am going to be interning at Kavanaugh Media. I hope to one day take over for my dad."

" How is your dad? I saw him last week while we were playing golf and he looked a little under the weather."

" He's fine, I think he just had that bug that has being going around."

" Poor Edmond. I hope he is feeling better." That's Grace, always making sure everyone is fine.

" He is, thank you Grace."

I look up from my food to see that Mrs. Lincoln keeps eyeing both me and Christian, although she keeps narrowing her eyes at me. I shoot her back a look that tells her to back off or we will have a repeat of Monday night and I'm not scared to do it. She looks away fast and starts talking to Grace.

" Grace dear, did Christian tell you I came to see him on Monday and introduced him to a young lady that I thought would be perfect for him?" OH HELL NO! She went there?

" Um no he didn't say anything to me. Christian?"

" Yes, as I told Elena here, that I was not interested, as seeing I am looking to start something with someone else here soon. I am just working my way up to it."

Christian smiles at his mother, then smiles at me, I notice Grace smile at both of us and nods, she knows he's talking about us. I think Grace is looking forward to that more than anyone else. I think she is hoping for us to finally get together, so she can plan a wedding, then grandkids. The conversation keeps going and Christian keeps a hold of my hand which is laying on my thigh. His fingers interlocked with mine, and there is a electric feeling that is running from my hand to every part of my body. I wonder if he feels it too.

I peek up to him through my lashes, and he just smiles at me, and gives me a wink. Out of the corner of my eye I see Mrs. Lincoln push he lips in a hard line and shoot me daggers. I giggle to myself and think I have won, you have lost, stick that up your pip and blow.

As the main course is severed, Gretchen comes around refill everyone's drink. When she get's to Christian she some how misses and it goes all over his shirt and lap. Making him jump and Gretchen grasp and apologize over and over again.

" Christian, why don't you go up stairs and change. I will put those in the wash for you."

" Ok mom, I will be right back." He goes to stand and places a soft kiss on my check. Everyone goes back to eating and little Miss Pigtails goes off back to where she came from. Kate, Elliot and Carrick are talking about Elliot's new project he's working on. Making low income housing which he is more than happy to work on. While Bitchtroll and Grace talk about the salon and what is going on there, I sit and wonder what is taking Christian so long. Grace looks over and notices that I am looking towards the stairs.

" Ana dear, would you please go check on him."

" Sure Grace, be back in a min." As I go to stand, I notice an evil smile on the Bitchtrolls face. I make my way up the stairs and I start to hear noises coming from Christian's room. I call out to him as I open the door and I see Christian in nothing but is boxers and Miss Pigtails in her bra and panties, hanging all over him.

Christian looks at me and all I can see is red. I can't believe it! Again? After everything? Really? I walk into the room and start yelling, I don't care who hears me. Christian pushed Gretchen away and holds up his hands.

" Ana..."

" You fucking son of a bitch!" I walk up to him and slap him right across the face. I don't cry this time, I don't run. I stand my ground this time. Really? After everything?

" Ana...let me explain."

" Go fuck yourself! Better yet, why don't you continue what you were doing before I walked in." I turn to leave, as he's putting on some pants and yelling after me. I head back down stairs grab my coat and purse and head out he door. I hear Christian running after me, calling my name over and over. I don't care. I just want to get out of here and away from him as soon as I can. I yell for Luke.

" Luke take me home please and hurry."

" Ana? Are you ok?"

Christian keeps calling out to me but I get into the car and tell Luke to go, and to lock the doors. As he dose, Christian tries to open the door.

" Ana, please don't leave, not again. Please it's not what it looks like, I know I said that before but please." He's now pounding on the window and I can see everyone has gathered outside to see what is going on.

" Luke go please."

With one last look out the window I watch Christian fade into the background. I watch the only man I have ever loved fade away. Once he is out of sight, I brake down, and everything goes black.

 **A/N: There you have it...what did you all think? I know i left it in a cliffhanger, and next chapter is from Christian's pov from when he heads up to his room. Do you think Ana did the right thing and leave? or should she have stayed? I know this was a long chapter, but i had to work up the the slap...This is for you Dollface! I hope you like it. I will be working on Chapter 10, it might be just as long, and maybe another slap for the next chapter...Leave your reviews and let me know what you think. So untill next time.**

 **Much Love,**

 **Allie**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N So I see some people where not happy with what happened. They think Ana should have stayed, or think she is stupid...Well don't be so quick to judge...You still have to Christian's pov to read...it might just shock you all.**

Chapter 10

Christian POV:

I can't believe Elena should dare to show up here after what she did on Monday. I know she is never one to back down from anything. She has always been known to go after what she wants no matter the cost. Well not this time. When Ana and I were walking back from the dock I pulled her to the side before we got into the house and told her no matter what happens that I love her and always will. I asked her if she trusted me and she told me with her life. That put the biggest smile on my face since Monday. I gave her a kiss on the check and we walked back inside.

Ana excused herself to the bathroom, where not 5 mins later I am getting a text from Ana.

 _Ana- Hey warning...Old hag is talking with Miss Pigtails...something is going on._

 _Christian- Don't worry about it. I will take care of it ;)_

 _Ana- Alright, I trust you. I love you!_

 _Christian- I love you too!_

Ana comes out of the bathroom and I hold out her chair for. So far dinner has been good. A light conversation, nothing to heavy until Elena spoke up about Leila. I could kill her. What is she playing at? I keep noticing the way Elena and Gretchen keep looking at each other. Like they are having some kind of conversation. Yeah like that is not fishy at all.

" Grace dear, did Christian tell you I came to see him on Monday and introduced him to a young lady that I thought would be perfect for him?" WHAT THE FUCK? Did she really just tell my mom about a sub in a way? Ok you want to play it like that Elena? Fine game on! I look over at Ana and it looks like she can jump across this table and kill Elena, and I would for one not stop her.

" Um no he didn't say anything to me. Christian?"

" Yes, as I told Elena here, that I was not interested, as seeing I am looking to start something with someone else here soon. I am just working my way up to it." I have to smile at my mother then smile at my Ana. My Ana? Yes my Ana, if she will have me.

The conversation starts to pick up again, and I just keep a hold of Ana's hand which is on her smooth thigh. I want to run my hand up her leg and under her dress and feel her. But I know Ana won't let me seeing how we are in my parents home sitting at the table eating dinner. The main course is severed and Gretchen comes around refilling glasses. Elena nods her head at her and the next thing I know I have wine all over my shirt and on my lap. Gretchen gasps and tried to apologize over and over, but I don't want to hear any of it.

" Christian, why don't you go up stairs and change. I will put those in the was for you."

" Ok mom, I will be right back." I go to stand up and place a soft kiss on Ana's check and tell her to trust me. I head up to my old room, and go in search of some new clothes. I know I have some here as I have clothes at my office as well. I walk into my closet, grab a pair of pants, and a gray shirt. I walk back into my room, I start to strip and in my boxers when I look up to see Gretchen in just her bra and panties. She has her head bowed down looking at the floor. I am so angry right now.

" What the hell do you think you are doing in here?"

she dose not say anything so I ask again, but this time in my Dom voice. I think I have an idea, but I will test it out first.

" Well? Answer me now!"

" Sir, Mistress sent me up here to you, saying I was to give you want you needed." What the fuck? Elena has some balls doing this in my mothers house. I wont stand for this. She has gone to far this time. Ana was right. First thing tomorrow morning I am having Ros start the liquidation on all her salons. I am done. I am cutting her off. If Elena wants to play hard ball, then we will play hard ball.

" Get out of my room now, before I remove you."

" Sir, I can't do that. Mistress told me not to leave here till I gave you what you needed. I am to even make up made if I have to get it."

" I said get out now!" With that Gretchen lifts her head up walks over to me and grabs a hold of me. Wrapping her body around mine. I am trying to push her off till I see the door open and Ana walks in. She stops and the look on her face. The pain in her eyes. This is going to kill her, and me.

" Ana..."

" You fucking son of a bitch!" Ana walks over to me and slaps me across the fast. Man that hurts!

" Ana...let me explain."

" Go fuck yourself! Better yet, why don't you continue what you were doing before I walked in." With that she turns and heads back down the stairs. I rush to put a pair of pants on and chase her down. I am yelling after her. I don't care who hears me right now, I just know I have to stop her. She gets to the front door and I can hear her yell to to Sawyer.

" Luke, take me home please and hurry." I can hear him asking her if she's ok. What the hell? He better back off she is mine. I know they are friends, but it's like he is pushing the line here. Ana gets into the car and slams the door shut. I try to open it, but it's locked.

" Ana, please don't leave, not again. Please it's not what it looks like. I know I said that before, but please" I am pounding on the windows and running after the car. I stop as Luke takes off down the driveway. I stand there watching the love of my life fade away into the night. I stand there till I no longer see the taillights of the car. I turn around and see everyone has gathered outside to see what was going on. My mother has a look of shock on her face with tears in her eyes. My father looks so disappointed me in, Elliot has a confused look, and Kate...Kate looks like she can kill me right now. But the look that has me more looking at is Elena's. Her look is as one of victory. I start walking back to the house in a fast pace. That's it. Tonight is the night this ends. Right here, right now.

" Christian? What happened? Why did Ana leave? What did you do?"

" Mother please, I didn't do anything, can we go inside and I will explain everything."

" Grey! You hurt my best friend again! Give me a good reason not to kill you right now!"

" Babe, come on, cool down. I'm sure it was just a big misunderstanding. right bro? Tell me it was."

" Yes, all this is one big misunderstanding. Now please can we go inside and I will tell you."

We all walk back inside and head to the living room. Everyone sits down and I start pacing the floor, running my hand through my hair. Oh god, I am going to tell them. They are going to hate me once they find out.

" Christian, I think you better start explaining yourself, and telling us why Ana left here the way she did." My father is fuming at me. He loves Ana like she was is own.

" Christian, please." My mother sobs. I hate seeing her cry. But being the one that is making her cry, I feel even worse.

" Well, seeing how this is a family matter, I shall be on my way. Grace, thank you for the lovely dinner. I will call you tomorrow." Elena goes to stand up but I stop her.

" Elena you need to stay, this involves you as well."

" I think not Christian. Seeing how it's you who made Ana leave. I will be on my way."

" SIT DOWN ELENA NOW!"'

" Christian! that is no way to treat Elena. You apologize right now."

" No mother! I will not. And I think after what you hear you will no longer what anything to do with her."

" Christian..." Elena has fear in her voice. Oh yes Elena, you brought this onto yourself. It's time I came clean.

" No Elena. It's time I told them the truth." Elena gets up and makes a dash to the door, but Elliot grabs a hold of her arm and keeps her in place.

" Mom, dad. There is something I need to tell you."

" Christian..." Elena's voice is harsher this time."

" When I was 15 years old, Elena and I had an on going affair for 6 years." I heard the whole room brake out in gasps. I can't look at them. I feel so ashamed of what we did. How wrong it was. It was sick. " During that time Elena got me into BDSM. I stopped the fight, the drinking, my grades came up. I did all of this so that she would not beat or whipp me. If I did what she told me to do, she would reward me with sex.

" Christian?" I hear my father start talking but I hold up my hand to stop him.

" Please let me finish before you ask any questions. After our 6 years was up. She told me how to be a Dominant. Where I would have my own submissives. I would tie them up, beat them, whip them, flog them, then I would have sex with them. In no way was any of this forced. It was all consensual. We had a contact. They wanted me to do this to them. It was Elena who taught me how to have sex, or better word fuck women without them touching me."

" What the hell bro? Please tell me Ana is not one of them! I will kick your ass if you made her one!"

" Oh God Ana." Kate puts her hand over her mouth and gaps.

" Good god no! Ell, I have been out of that lifestyle for the last 2 years because I couldn't do it anymore. Every time I was with one of them, all I saw was Ana, and it made me sick to my stomach. It was then that I had to stop. I knew I couldn't do this anymore seeing that I was in love with her. I was just so scared that she could never love someone as fucked up as me."

" Christian, don't." My mother can't stay anymore as she is full on crying now. My father has not said a word. I don't dare look at him. I don't want to see the hate in his eyes for me. I know I am not worthy of their love, I never have been.

" So...so dose Ana know all of this?" Kate asks me with pain in her voice.

" Yes Kate. I told Ana this 2 years ago. I told her everything. And she still stood by me. She is my best friend and I love her and she loves me."

" Love is for fools Christian. You can't love. You don't know how."

" If I were you Elena I would shut that mouth of yours before I put my fist through it" My mother snaps at her. " Love is not for fools. The only fools in this room and you and I. You for being the sick whore that you are and me, for not seeing what you were doing to my baby boy. Oh Christian I am so sorry. Can you ever forgive me? For give her? She is asking me to forgive her? She has done nothing wrong.

" Mother, you have done nothing wrong to ask for forgiveness. It is me who should be asking you to forgive me. Forgive me for not being the son you deserve." My voice is cracking and I don't know how long I can keep my tears at bay.

" Oh my darling. You are everything I want in a son. You are smart, caring, kind. You give to those in need. You love your family, and you found love with Ana. All a mother wants is to see her children happy and in love. You have nothing to forgive."

I walk up to my mother and pull her into a tight hug. I have never been able to do this because of my scars, but I need to. I need to do this for her. To show her how much I love her and how much she means to me. My mother breaks down into sobs as she hold onto me tight. My father walks up to me and puts his hand on my shoulder and wipes a tear out of his eye. My family loves me. This is what it feels like to be loved by your family. I never want to lose this feeling.

" Christian, you can't have a normal relationship. You don't know how. You will come back to me. You will see that Ana can't give you what you need. She is nothing but a plain mousey little girl who will never be able to satisfy your needs."

" Your wrong Elena. Ana is much more than that. She is the love of my life. She is the only one for me. She is my forever." My mother gasps and gives me a smile. The look in her eyes when I say this I can tell that she is happy for me.

" Christian! I made you! I made you into the man you are today! You owe me.!"

" No, I don't owe you anything Elena, and in fact, if anyone made me into the man I am today it would be Ana! She has stood by me through everything! No matter what she was always there. Even when I pushed her away because all I could think about was getting laid. I hurt her, then and I hurt her now. But that is me listening to you. You filled my head with so many lies. Ana always told me what you did was wrong. I stood up for you telling her I needed it. Now I see she was right all along."

" You damn fool! You are really going to throw everything I taught you for her?" Elena laughs and throws her head back. She has no idea what is coming. Laugh now bitch, because you wont be for long.

" You really are sick and twisted bitch" Elliot comments.

" Christian is the man I made him into. He is mine and mine only!"

Grace walks up to Elena and slaps her across the face. Everyone has a shocked look on their face. But no more than Elena has. She cups her face in disbelief that my mother would hit her.

" Get the hell out of my house you nasty old whore! And if I ever catch you coming near my family again, and that goes for Kate and ANA, I will make your life a living hell do I make myself clear?" WOW go mom! I have never herd the Great Grace Grey speak to anyone like that. No matter how upset they have made her, she has never spoken like to to anyone.

" Grace..."

" Get...out...of...my...house! Elliot, please take out the trash."

" My pleasure mom." Elliot grabs Elena's arm tighter and walks her to the front door and throws her out. I don't care if fell or not. I am so glad that I was finally able to tell my family all this. I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders and I can relax without the worry of them finding out.

" Kate, I wont ask you to sign an NDA, seeing how you are dating my brother, but please, don't speak a word of this to anymore. I am trusting you with this."

" Christian. I would never tell anyone. I have no right too. But thank you for including me in this. So you never wanted Ana as one of your...what did you call them? Submissives?"

" Yes, and no. I never wanted Ana like that. I have been in love with her for 5 years." My mother looks at me shocked to see how long I have loved her.

" Christian, that would mean she would have been 15 and you 22."

" Yes mom, that is one of the reasons why I could never tell her. The age thing. I knew deep down that Ana was the one for me. But with my problems and everything, I never thought she would love someone like me, then Elena showed me...well you know, then I thought by doing that, I would save Ana the pain. I would give her a chance at love with someone who could love her like she needed to be loved."

" Christian, son. You are very capable of loving, and being love. I saw the way you two looked at each other tonight. It was pure love. If you came to us and told us how you felt, well, things might have been different. But no matter what, I will always love you. You are my son and I am so proud of you." My father pulls me into a hug and I hug him back. I can't get over the feeling how good this feels. To be able to hug my family after 24 years of not letting anyone touch me. It was only ever Mia and Ana who could. And Ana was able to touch me more than Mia was.

" Now, son. Why did Ana run off like she did. She went up stairs to get you and next thing we know we hear her yelling and you running and yelling after her."

" Well I went up stairs to change and when I came out of my closet in just my boxers, Gretchen was in my room in nothing but her bra and underwear. She told me Elena had sent her in there for me. She said that she was I was needing, and she threw herself at me and that is when Ana walked in. But don't worry. It is all ok.

" Ok? How the hell is it ok? My best friend stormed out of here after seeing you and the blonde bitch in your room naked just about"

" Kate, trust me. It is all ok."

" How?" I tap the said of my noise. I go to tell my family that I need to get home and take care of a few things I need to take care of. I need to call my lawyers and have them start the paperwork to end my part of the salons. I am going to take everything way from her. She will be penny less once I get done with her. Tomorrow I will be getting Ros to start the liquidation and then the war will be on. Once Elena knows what is going on she will put up a fight and I want to be ready. I will be putting all my ducks in a row for this fight. I call Taylor to get the car ready. I tell my parents that I will be glad to talk to them and answer any question they have, but first I need to get some things done.

" Bro wait up for a min." I turn around once I get outside. I see Elliot shut the door and walk up to me. He pulls me into a hug and slaps my back. " Bro I can't believe you hide a secret sex life away from me. I thought you were virgin. Hell I thought you were gay!" I have to laugh at my brother.

" No Ell, I am not a virgin or gay. I have had just about the same if not more women then you have."

" WOW my brother...sex god too. So can you tell me about some of the things you did? Not really the hard core stuff, but maybe some things that I might be able to try out on Kate." He wiggles his eye brows at me and I give him a belly laugh. Only Elliot would take a confession like I gave in turn it into something he could use in the bedroom.

" Elliot, why don't you call Andrea and set up a time for lunch and we can talk about a few things. I might even show you my playroom."

" WHAT? You have a playroom? Damn can me and Kate test it out?"

" No you can't"

" Why? Do you plan on using it with Ana?" He once again wiggles his eye brows at me and gives me this grin

" No Ell, I am thinking about getting ride of the room. I am pretty sure Ana is not into all that."

" How do you know bro? She might have a kinky side to her as well."

" Ell for now lunch, we can talk about things, and I can give you the name of the guy I use to get all my stuff from. He will help you out if you choose to try this."

" Thanks bro. So, are you going after Ana? You going to make things right with her? I mean you love each other, and what I walked up on down that the dock tells me that you two are meant to be."

"Ell, I going now. I will see you later." I give him a wink and get into the car. I let out a big sigh and lay my head back against the headrest. Close my eyes and think how this day started out so good and ended up with the beginning of a war.

" Home sir?" Taylor pulls me out of my thoughts.

" Yes Taylor. I need to get a hold of Welch and Barney and let them know to start pulling Elena's files from the salon and run a check on her. I want to see if she has been up to anything else. I don't trust her and I have a feeling things are only going to get worse before they get better, so please be prepared."

" Yes sir. I never did trust or like that women to begin with. She was always so nasty to Gail. Giving her orders, like she ran the show. I for one am glad to see you get ride of her."

" Thank you Taylor. Now as for Ana?"

" Don't worry, Sawyer as already checked in, and everything is good on that front."

" Good, let's go then." The ride back to Escala was short and quite. We reached the underground garage, Taylor drops me off at the elevator telling me he will park the car then come up. The ride up to my penthouse felt like a life time. I kept seeing the look of pain in Ana's eyes. The hurt on her face. But her voice. Her voice was cold. Not my sweet Ana's at all. My heart breaks knowing I caused her pain once again. The elevator doors open I walk out but stop in my tacks once I reach that great room. There is a figure standing with their back turned looking out the window. The figure turns around slowly and I have to smile. Even in the moonlight her eyes shine bright blue and her smile warms my heart.

Ana runs straight into my open arms and I swing her around. I breath in her scent. Vanilla and Honey. Her arms are tight around my neck and I am holding onto her waist. I set her on her feet, move a lone hair behind her ear. I smile down at her. I see the love in her eyes for me. I lean down and place my lips against hers. Her lips are soft and smooth. I lick her bottom lip and she opens her mouth giving my tongue access to her mouth. Our mouths move as one. Our tongues dance a slow dance. Ana moves her hands up my neck and into my hair. She pulls my down to get closer to her, while I have my hands tight around her waist pulling her to me. God I never thought I would be kissing Ana. Who knew kissing would be such a turn on? I grin my hips into hers, letting her feel just how hard I am for her. She moans into my mouth. I can feel the heat coming from her. If I don't stop us now, then I won't be able to and I can't let this get to far. Not yet anyways. I want to do this right with her.

I back away, placing one more soft peck on her lips and resting my forehead against hers.

" Hi" I say in low voice.

" Hi yourself. I didn't know how long you would be, so I had Luke bring me here. I wanted to make sure you were alright afterwards."

" I'm fine Ana, I'm better now that you are here." She gives me a smile telling me there is no where else she rather be right right.

" So, how did it go? Did it work like you thought it would?" I pull back grab her and and lead her to the couch to sit down. I pull her close to me. Holding on to her placing soft kisses on the top of her head.

" It went better than I thought. She showed her true colors tonight. I wish you could have seen it. Mom slapped her and went off on her. She even threanted Elena, that if she ever came near her family, you and Kate included, she would make her live a living hell."

" Wow...I wish I could have seen that. How did it go with you telling your family everything? I wish I could have been there to support you through it. I hated leaving you alone with her while you told them."

" Ana, we talked about this. It was needed you to leave like you did. Elena thinks you want nothing to do with me. My family thinks the same. Now we just need to buy some time. This will work out. I promise you. Everything will be ok. We can finally be together."

" I know, I just wish we could tell our families. How long before we can tell them?"

" I want to make sure we get everything we can from Elena. I am having Welch and Barney go through all her files at the salons and at her house and getting ride of everything that has to do with me. This is going to get out, and I really don't want to be in it. I just want to forget about it, but I know there are others and I want to help them out as much as I can."

" Your an amazing man Christian Grey. I love you with all of my heart."

" I love you too Ana. You are my forever." I lean down and give her a passionate kiss that shows just how much I love her.

 **A/N...Ok who saw that coming? It was all a set up to get Elena to reveal herself and show her true colors to Grace. Christian finally told his family about what happened. Christian and Ana finally get their first kiss. All is left is keeping their relationship hush hush till Christian can get what he needs before they come out. He wants to make sure she wont do anything to mess up his chance of happiness...So Next chapter...Kate talks to Ana about everything, while at school and guess who shows up there? Some new people will come into the next Chapter and want to cause trouble and or try to start things up with a blue eye beauty..How will Christian handle this? How dose his lunch talk with Elliot go? Will Christian show him his playroom? Keep on reading...Also keep the reviews coming along. Until next time...**

 **Much Love,**

 **Allie.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: WOW! You guys are great! I bet I shocked a lot of you guys with that twist huh? No one say that coming..Well I had someone say they had a feeling, but I bet a lot of you didn't even think about it...Sorry for not posting yesterday, but it was the hubby's b-day, and he wanted me to make him my homemade cherry cheesecake...well come to find out that he didn't want to spend the day with me...so he took the older 5 kids and left me and our 1 year old at home...I spent all day waiting for him to come home, and he's still not back! Can you say hurt? Well anyways...here is the next chapter...So on with the show!**

Ana POV:

I walk back into mine and Kate's apart after I get done with school...Man I can't believe I will be done with college next week! I walk in my bedroom and put my bag and jacket away and all I can do is think about that kiss. The way his lips felt on mine, the way he held me. Christian poured all his love for in me into that kiss and man did it feel great. My lips are still tingling from it. As I am closing my eyes and I put my fingers to my lips to feel where Christian's lips were, just less that hours ago my cell phone goes off letting me know I have a text message.

 _Christian: Hey beautiful, I can't stop thinking about you, or that kiss from last night. I miss you._

 _Ana: Hey handsome, I can't stop thinking about it either. And I miss you too._

 _Christian:_ _Come to my place tonight? Please, I need to see you._

 _Ana: I have more studying to do. Next week is finals. Why don't you come over here._

 _Christian: Do you want me to pick up dinner on my way?_

 _Ana: Sure._

 _Christian: What do you want me to get?_

 _Ana: You know what I like. Surprise me._

 _Christian: ok. I will call you when I'm my way. I will see you later. I love you, so much._

 _Ana: I love you too. See you later. XOXO_

I say good-bye to the love of my life, when I hear the front door open and I hear Kate walking in talk to someone. More than likely it's Elliot. I head out to the living room to find Kate, but no Elliot. Instead I am met with Jose. What is he doing here?

" Hey Kate, Hi Jose."

" ANA! Your home!" Kate shouted at me.

" Uhh yeah. Where else would I be?" I giggle thinking I know where I could be right now.

" Hey Ana, you look great today." Jose says, with a sly smile on his face. He's a great guy, but there is just something about him that has me on edge.

" Well you were not home when I got here last night I was worried, after what happened last night."

" Oh? What happened last night Ana? Are you ok? You could have called me."

" Umm thanks Jose I"m fine. Kate I had Luke drive me to Christian's last night."

" What? I thought? The way you left? I mean, is everything ok with you guys?"

" Yeah we are good. We had a nice long talk."

" Who's Christian?" Jose asks being nosey.

" Christian Grey. Ana's life long best friend, and lover." Kate giggles, I bet I know what she's thinking. She's thinking I gave it up to him last night. Well hate to disappoint you Kate, but nope...not yet anyways.

" You know Christian Grey Ana? How? I mean don't get me wrong, but his family is well, well off and what not and you. You just don't seem to fit into his lifestyle." Rude much Jose?

" Well not it is any of your business Jose, but Ray, and Carrick went to school together and were best friends. Then once Ray married my mom, we moved to Belview. Grace was my doctor growing up and we lived next door to them. Plus my dad many good money."

" I'm sorry Ana, I didn't mean to imply..." I raise my hand to cut him off. Who dose he think he is? He don't know anything about me.

" Look Jose, you don't know anything about me. We may not have been rich like the Grey's, but my dad as well off. He made enough money to where we had a roof over our heads, food on the table, and clothes on our backs. Yes I have money, yes my dad has money, but we don't like to be in the spot light and do all that richy people stuff. The only thing we did was go the the Coping Together Gala at the Grey's each year."

" Ana, look I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it, It just seems like you just don't come from that world is all. And there is nothing bad about that."

" It's fine, whatever. Just don't think you know me and about my life. There is only a few people who know that I know Christian and his family, and that is fine with me. If people knew that I know them do you know how many girls would want me to introduce them to him?"

" Wow, I'm sorry again. How can I make it up to you?" Jose walks up to me and strokes my arm and has a smile on his face that is giving me the creeps right now.

" It's fine Jose, we can just drop it please?" I back away from him heading to stand next to Kate who has moved into the living room talking on the phone, who I can only guess is Ell. They seem to be good for each other.

" Yeah, sure whatever you want Ana."

I make note to let Kate know not to leave me alone with him, Why did she even bring him here? I mean yeah sure we are friends, but lately he has been acting strange. I need to talk to her about this.

" Ana, Elliot is coming over with Christian tonight. They are picking up dinner on their way."

" Um yeah I know, I was texting Christian right before you walked in." I chuckle

" So Jose, what are you doing here anyways? Don't you still have class?"

" No, my professor had a meeting he to get to, so he cancelled class this afternoon."

" Oh, ok." I start walking into the kitchen to get me something to drink. I turn around and Jose is standing right behind me. What is he doing? " Um did you want something to drink Jose?"

" Ana, now that we are alone, I want to talk to you."

" About?"

" I think you know...you don't have to play games anymore Ana, I know you like me. I like you. Very much, so why don't we stop this game and just get together." Jose is so close to me, I can feel his breath on my check while he is playing with my hair. I take a deep breath and try to calm myself down. I can feel my heart race. I need to get away. I move to the side to get away from him. I put the breakfast bar in between us.

" Look, Jose. I don't know what your talking about. But I don't like you in that way. Your a friend and that is it." Oh Kate where are you? I bet she's in her room having phone sex with Ell. Those two I swear..." Jose, please believe me when I say, that nothing will ever happen between us."

" Oh Ana, Ana, Ana, I know you are just putting on a show for everyone. Look once they find out about us they will be happy. I can give you what you want and need Ana..Let me show you how good we can be together." Jose walks up to me, grabs both my arms and pulls me closer to him. This can not be happening right now. He leans down to try and kiss me, I move my head to the said. He grabs my face with one hand and pulls me to him. I feel his breath on my lips, he has this look in his eyes that tells me he is not going to give up. I try to pull away, but he just grabs me tighter. I try to yell for Kate but he pushes me up against the bar with his hand on my throat squeezing me.

" Don't make it worse for yourself Ana, just give me. You know you want me. You like it rough don't you. I can see how turned on you are. HMMMM yeah I like that baby...I like it rough too." He pushes his erection into my hip, and squeezes my throat more. It is getting hard to breath. I am trying to pull his hands away from me, but its not use. He grabs my other hands and pins them behind me. I am starting to black out. Just as I am bout to pass out I hear something brake. I look up and Kate broke a vase over Jose's head. He is stunned enough he lets go of me and I run over to Kate who is holding me up.

" Get the fuck out of here you creep before I call the cops!" Kate is yelling at Jose with so much hate in her voice. I have never heard her talk like this to anyone.

" Ana, wanted it, she begged me to take her right here, She said she wanted it rough."

" I never said that to you. I told you that I didn't like you that way. I told you we would never be anything."

" Oh whatever bitch! You know you want it...you want to feel me deep inside your tight wet little pussy don't you baby. Just tell Kate so we can be together."

Your fucking crazy! Get out of here or I swear Jose you wont be able to walk straight for a month!" Kate is yelling at him louder while holding on to me. I feel like I am going to pass out any min now. I can't stand much longer.

" Whatever...don't think this is the last you will see of me. Ana will be mine. She knows it. I will have her!" Jose walks out the door slamming it behind him. Kate lets go for a min to run and lock the door. As soon as she lets go of me everything goes black.

 **A/N Sorry guys this is a short chapter, but I did not have a very good weekend, so I was not able to post like I wanted too. Also I will be trying to get chapter 12 out today as well. I hope you all like how I ended it...Can you say CREEPY Jose? We will see more of him...What do you guys think he will do? Any ideas? I am open to hearing what you think or what you want to see him try. Next chapter we will see Christian and how he reacts to hearing what happened to Ana. So until next time...**

 **Much Love,**

 **Allie**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N SOOOOO what did you all think? Jose is gonna be trouble...Any one have any ideas on how creepy I should make him? I mean I can make him really really creepy..I want to know what you all think. To the guest JB, it was hard for Ana to use her knees. I should know I have been there before. When you are being pined against something and your hands behind you where you can not move it is very scary. As for Ana letting him get that close to her, its hard to get away from someone who dose not want you to get away. Don't worry my Ana is not going to be weak. It make take her some time, but she finds her strength in my story.I love all your guys comments. Keep leaving them. So here is Christian's take on everything...do you think he will end up in jail? Umm read and find out...On with the Show!**

Christian POV

I just got done texting Ana. God it feels great to finally tell her I love her. And to hear she loves me too, man I can't even put into words what I am feeling. I want to shout it from the roof tops that I am in Love with Anastasia Rose Steele! I can our future.. A beautiful wedding, with our friends and family to celebrate with us, a long honeymoon, just the two of us. A house on the sound. A couple of kids. I smile at the thought of Ana pregnant with my child. I can see her round belly as she holds it, while talk to our son. A son. I never wanted kids before. I never thought I would ever have them. With Ana in my life I can have it all. Elena did so much damage, to lied to me, she told me love was for fools, that I can't love, I don't know how. But with Ana...I know just how wrong Elena has been.

" Andrea."

" Yes Sir?"

" Can you have Ros come to my office please, I need to speak with her."

" Yes Sir, right away."

" Thank-you."

"...uh your welcome sir?"

Yes, my staff is shocked. I have been saying please and thank you more. Hell I have not fired anyone since Olivia. God, I'm glad she is gone. Every time she came into my office, I swear the buttons on her shirt kept coming on done. Or her skirt would get shorter, or she would bat her eyes at me. How did not notice, I never liked that? I would roll my eyes every time she came around. I hate women who throw themselves at me. Thank god Ana is not like them.

Without even knocking Ros comes into my office and sits down in a chair in front of my desk. She is the only one who can get away with this...well her and Ana that is.

" You wanted to see me boss?'

" Yes, Ros please come in have a seat."

" Don't mind if I do. What's up?" Ros laughs as I raise my eye brow at her.

" Elena Lincoln...I want you to start the liquidation process today. I want to get ride of them. Go through all their files, taxes everything, then I want to sell them. I don't care if I lose money on them, I just want to get ride of them, and Mrs. Lincoln out of my life."

" WELL!, it's about time Christian! What made you finally change your mind?"

" Not that it is your business, but you will find out soon enough, and what I say dose not leave this room understand?"

" Got it."

" Ana."

" Ana? Really?"

" Yes, Ross really." She takes a min to think about what I said, then she has the light bulb moment, and it hits her. Her face lights up and she has a smile from ear to ear. Ros has always loved Ana. They get along great, and Ros treats her life family."

" After all these years, you two have finally got together! Well congrats boss. Ohh can I tell Gwen? You know if she kill both of us if she is the last to know. You know how Gwen feels about Ana."

" Yes, you can tell her. But no one else, as we have not gone public about it yet. I still need to talk to Ana about it, and she graduates next week. So I want to keep things quite til then at least."

" You got it boss. I can't believe you and Ana..I mean I knew there was always something there, but you finally grew some balls and told her."

" Hey watch it now. I am still your boss." I chuckle at her comment. Ros has more balls than most men in GEH or the men that we do business with. Hell most men are scared of Ros, me included at times." I don't think Gwen would like you thinking or talking about my balls"

" Ehh...she thinks the same thing too. You needed to grow some and just tell Ana." I roll my eyes. What is it with everyone tell me it's about time. Yes I know its about time, but I wish they would stop saying it.

" Well now that we are done talking about my balls, you can go get started on Mrs. Lincoln. I would like it done sooner rather than later if you can get it done fast."

" Don't worry boss I am on it. I will pull some of the guys from financing and the legal department to help me out with it. The more people I can have help me, the sooner we can get it done."

" Thanks Ros. Let me know when your done."

" You got it." With that Ros gets up and heads to the door, but stops and turns around and says " I'm happy for you Christian. I really am. I know you and Ana have come along way from where you guys were. Childhood friends, to her helping you start GEH, to working for you till now. I'm really happy things are working out for you two. Everyone could see how much you guys love each other."

" Thank you Ros. Yes it was a long time coming. I'm finally happy too. I smile knowing that I am finally happy. I have the girl of my dreams, I have my family who knows the truth and still loves me. I have my business, I have my health, and I am finally getting rid of the Elena. Life could not get better than this. Well it could, but I need to talk to Ana first. Ros walks out the door the same time my phone rings.

" Elliot"

" Bro! you sound in a good mood. After last night I thought you would be pissed off sulking around you office firing everyone." Elliot laughs at this knowing me too well. If it wasn't for mine and Ana's plan then that is what I would be doing today. He knows me well.

" Elliot, I am in a good mood. And as for last night, Ana was there when I got home and we sat down and talked about things." Yeah more like made out on the couch till dry humping each other, making up for lost time.

" Sooooooo things are good with you guys then?"

" Yes, we are more than good Ell."

" Well its about time!" There is that saying again. If I hear that one more time, I will punch someone." I'm happy for you Chris, really. You know I have always loved Ana, she has always been like another little sister to me. Oh do mom, dad, and Mia know yet? How about Ray? Man I would tell him over the phone unless you want him to punch you."

" Ell, thank you, and yes I know it's about time you don't have to tell me. As for mom, dad and Mia, no they don't know yet, but we plan on telling them soon. And why would Ray punch me? He knows I would never do anything to hurt Ana."

" Yes I know that Chris, but still you are taking away his ONLY little girl. He knows you will deflower her, unless you have already done that." Elliot lets out a belly laugh. I know he's right. Ana is Ray's little girl. Maybe when we will him, I will stand behind Ana...

" Funny Ell, that is none of your business what me and Ana do. Do I go talking about your manwhore ways? Do I ask about you and Kate? No I don't. So please don't ask about me and Ana. It's like asking Mia about her sex life. You already said you think of Ana as a sister, well how about you call Mia and ask her for details about her sex life." Ha I knew that got him.

" EWWWW gross Christian! Great now I want to go kick whoever's ever ass she is seeing! Wait is she seeing anyone? It better not be no French dude! Do you know something Christian? Great...no I can't get that image out of my head of Mia having sex. Your an asshole you know that!" I am laugh so hard I am bent over in my chair holding my stomach. I have tears coming out of my eyes. Oh this is great!

" Well next time you will think before you ask something about me and Ana won't you?"

" That is not funny Christian! Pay back is going to be a bitch, you just wait and see."

" Ok Ell, you do that. I will see you later."

" See you later bro."

I hang up with Elliot and start looking over this paperwork for a company I might want to buy. It's and airline. It's small, but one I can see becoming pretty big. I already have a jet for GEH, but having and airline has many possibilities. I am going over the yearly reports when my phone starts to ring again. I see that is its Elliot. I wonder if he thought of a way to pay me back.

" Ell, I don't want to hear you jerk off. I snicker as I hear Ell out breathing hard into the phone.

" Chris" I stop snickering when I hear the tone of his voice. It's cold and angry. This is not Elliot's voice. Something has happened and panic starts to build up in my chest.

" Ell? Whats wrong?" I stand from my chair ready to leave at a moments notice.

" Chris, you need to get to the girls apartment now." I can hear him tighten his jaw while he talks.

" What happened? Tell me!"

" It's Ana. She was attacked."

" What? How? Who?"

" Chris calm down, I am on my way now, but Kate called me crying saying that their friend Jose attacked Ana. Had her pinned up against the breakfast bar with her hands behind her back and his other hand squeezing her throat. Kate had to brake a vase over his hand to get him off. He was shouting at her saying Ana wanted it and liked it rough and he was going to get Ana."

Oh my god! Not my Ana. " Ell how far away are you?"

" I am 3 mins away from their place. Chris you need to get here fast. Kate said Ana passed out and she is not waking up."

" I'm on my way. Call an ambulance, I will be there soon." I hang up with Elliot and call Taylor.

" Taylor get the car now! Ana was attacked in her apartment. Where was Sawyer at?" I am yelling at him through the phone as I am heading out.

" Andrea, cancel everything for the rest of the day. Tomorrow too, I will call you later and let you know about the rest of the week."

" Yes sir."

" Sir." Taylor's voice has concerned with worrying about Ana. I know he cares for her. So I know he is just as pissed off as much as I am. Ana sent Sawyer back to Escala seeing how he was not needed because she was staying the rest of the night."

" Call him and have him meet us at the girl's place. I want him with Ana 24/7 from now on. Kate told Elliot that this Jose fucker attacked Ana saying she wanted it, and likes it rough and he will have her. I want him found do you hear me?"

" Yes sir. I need a last name."

" Shit, I don't know it. We will get it once we get there. I am on my way down now." I hang up on Taylor. I run my hand through my hair. Praying to whoever I can that Ana will be ok. Kate says she's not wanting to wake up. How bad did he hurt her?

I get off the elevator, and run to the front door, not even caring about the looks I am getting. I jump into the car, Taylor gets behind the wheel and we speed off towards Kate and Ana's apartment. As Taylor is driving I call my mom to have her meet us at the hospital.

" Hello Christian, how are you son."

" Mom." My voice is cracking as I am I trying to hold back the tears that are threating to fall.

" Christian? Daring what is it?"

" Mom it's Ana, she was attacked in her apartment. Can you meet us at the hospital?"

" Yes, I am here now. They called me in, they were short staffed today. Christian she will be ok."

" Mom, I don't know what I would do if I lost her. I just got her in my life. I mean I have always had her in my life, but, but this is different."

" I know what you mean sweet boy. Just get her here soon ok. Don't worry. Ana is a strong women, do you hear me.?"

" Yes mom, we are pulling up outside her building, we will be there soon. Mom?"

" Yes Christian?"

" I love you."

" Oh Christian" I listen to my mother sob. She has heard me tell her I love her before, but this is different and she knows it. My eyes are beginning to water. I love you so my sweet baby boy. I will see you soon."

" See you soon."

I race to get out of the car and into her building. I don't wait for the elevator, i take the stairs, and I am taking them two at a time. Taylor is hot on my heels behind me. I get to her door and I throw it open and what I see shocks me. Ana was laying on the floor while Sawyer was giving her CRP. Elliot was holding onto a very hysterical Kate. Even Elliot had tears coming down his checks. Oh god this can not be happening. I walk over to where Ana is laying and kneel down. I can see the bruises on her neck starting to form. You can clearly make out the large hand print. I lean down and kiss her forehead and whisper to her.

" Ana, my sweet Ana, come on baby breath. We are finally together, you have to stay with me. I love you Ana. Please breath for me baby. Please." I didn't know I was crying till I saw a tear land on Ana's forehead.

" How long till the ambulance gets here?" Sawyers voice is filled with concern and guilt. I don't blame him for this at all. Ana thought she would be safe in her own home, so she sent him away. Well that is going to change from now on. 24/7 I don't care what she says. I will not allow this to happen again.

" They are pulling up now." Taylor says with a sigh. I look over to him and the look on his face I can tell he is ready to kill that Jose fucker just like I am. We will be having a talk once we get Ana to the hospital and checked out. But right now I am more focused on Ana.

The paramedics come rushing in with a stretcher and start working on Ana. They start asking questions on what happened, if we know who did this, what time it happened. what time she passed out, how long, her Ana, age, weight, height, known allergies. Kate is answering the questions, as we watch them hook Ana up to an IV line, and put a tube down her throat to get her to breath. Once they have the tube in, they put her on the stretcher and take her down the stairs. Everyone rushes outside with them. They load her up and as I am about to get in with her, the male paramedic stops me.

" Sir, you are not allowed in. You will have to follow us there."

" Hell I will! That is my girlfriend and I am riding with her!" I am yelling the douchbag that is trying to stop me from being with her.

" Sir, I'm sorry, but family only. And seeing how you are just the boyfriend, we can not let you ride with her." As I am about to say something else, Taylor comes up behind me.

" Sir, let them do their job. We can follow them and meet them there." As he is saying this is lays his hand on my shoulder. I can tell he is not happy with them either, but one of us has to the the reasonable one here, and I'm glad it's him.

They have Ana loaded up and take off towards the hospital. I turn around to talk to Elliot.

" Ell, can you meet us there?"

" Yeah sure. Do you want me to call Ray?" Shit I hadn't even thought about calling Ray and letting him know. He should be back from his fishing trip by now.

" Yes, let know him that Ana was taking to the hospital, but don't let know him why just yet. I want to talk to Ana when she wakes up first. I know he is not going to like it, but just tell him I will explain everything to him once he gets there."

" No problem. What about dad? Do you want me to call him too?"

" No, I will call him on the way there. Just get there as fast as you can. Kate?"

" yeah." Kate is still crying and holding on tight to Ell, I don't think I have ever seen this side of Kate.

" Once Ana, is awake and settled, I want to ask you about this Jose fucker."

" I will tell you everything I know about him. I can't believe he did this. He was always this sweet guy. I mean I knew he had a crush on Ana, but Ana always told him that she did not see him like that, and they were only just friends."

" Kate, I will take care of this." Kate gasps and covers her mouth with her hand and begins to shake her head and cry even more.

" Oh my god, I did this. This is my fault. I brought him to the apartment. It's my fault he attacked Ana. I am a horrible friend." Elliot pulls Kate into a tight hug and strokes her hair while whispering in her ear. I am not sure what he is saying, but she is beginning to calm down a bit. I see them walk off towards Elliot's truck.

I walk up to Sawyer who is wiping away a tear from his eye. I know he is blaming himself right now, and he shouldn't this is no one's fault but Jose's.

" Sawyer."

" Sir, I will put in my letter of notice, I will find a replacement before I leave."

" Why?"

" Sir, I let this happen. I should have stayed with Ana, but she said she was home for the night and I was not needed. I'm sorry I let this happen."

" Sawyer, this is not your fault. You or Ana, or even Kate couldn't have known this was going to happen. How do you think Ana will feel if you were to quite? What do you think she would say?"

" She would be yelling at me to man up and saying this is not my fault."

" Well there you have it. No, I want you to meet us at the hospital and talk to Kate, get his last name, then call Welch and have him run a background check on him. I want to know everything about this prick including what he had for breakfast this morning."

" Yes sir."

I am walking back to the car and I am calling my dad to see what all we can do to get this asshole locked up.

" Taylor get us there as fast as you can. I need to be with her. I need to be with her when she wakes up."

" Yes sir." Taylor takes off as the phone is ringing to my fathers office.

" Carrick Grey."

" Dad it's me."

" Christian. Well this is a surprise. What do I owe the pleasure?"

" Dad, it's Ana, she was attacked in her apartment, but a so called friend. She is on her way to the hospital right now. But I'm calling to see what we can do to get a restraining order against this guy."

" Son, first is Ana ok? What happened? What do you mean attacked." I can hear him become angry over the phone. Ana is another daughter to him, just like Mia. So I know he will do whatever it takes to get this done.

" Dad all I know is that he had her pinned against the breakfast bar and was chocking her. I will know more once she wakes up. Can you meet us there as well? Mom is already there, Elliot and Kate are on their way along with Sawyer who will be talking to Kate and getting all his information."

" What about Ray? Has someone called him yet?"

" Elliot is calling him now, letting him know he needs to get here as soon as he can."

" Alright, Christian I am on my way too. I will meet you there and we will get this handled. I will make sure he is never able to come near her again. Just hang in there son. She will be ok."

" Thanks dad, I am trying. I will see you soon."

" Soon." I hang up and as soon as I put my phone away, Taylor is pulling up to the ER doors.

" Sir, I will drop you off, find a place to park then I will come find you."

" Thanks Taylor." I get out of the car and run into the ER and up to the receptionist's desk and ask for Ana.

" I need to know where they took Anastasia Steele." The blonde looks up from whatever she was doing and gasps at me. It's just a pretty face, let's go.

" Are you family?"

" I am her boyfriend."

" Oh I'm sorry sir, I can only give that information out to family." She is batting her lashes at me with a seductive tone.

" Look, I am family. I have known her all her life. Now tell me where they have taken her!" I am yelling now and begin to have people stare at me."

" Look sir, I'm sorry, family only. If you don't calm down I will have to call security come and remove you."

" Do you know who I am?"

" No sir."

" Call Dr. Grace Grey down here."

" Sir I can't do that."

" YES YOU CAN! CALL HER NOW!" The blonde picks up the phone and makes a call.

" Dr. Grey, I am sorry to be calling you, but there is a gentleman here who is making a scene and asking for you." I don't know what is being said, but her face falls, and goes pale.

" She is on her way Mr. Grey."

" That is better." Not even 3 mins later I hear my mother calling me.

" Christian." I look over and see my mother, her face has the look of hurt and you can see the tear stains on he checks. She walks up to me and grabs my hand.

" Mom, where is she? I need to see her."

" Follow me, but I have to warn you she is hooked up to a few machines." We walk down the hallway to the last room on the right. My mother opens the door and I walk in and let out a small sob seeing my girl laying on a bed, with a tube down her throat, wires coming off of her. A steadying beeping noise. I walk over to her bed, pick up her hand and bring it to my lips.

" Oh Ana." I begin to cry.

 **A/N: Hey all, sorry i was going to get this out yesterday, right after chapter 11, but life kinda stopped me. So here it is today. Sorry it is kinda long, but I wanted to get this all out so I can get to chapter 13. 13 is where we will see some flashbacks of how they met Jose, and what made Ana kinda back off from him and what he did to creep her out. So what did you guys think? I think it could have been better, but like I said life got in the way, yesterday, and I had to pick up where I left off, Hope you all liked this chapter. Leave reviews tell me what you think. Also I am open to see what you guys think Christian should do about Jose and what he will do to make sure Ana stays safe...So until next time...**

 **Much Love,**

 **Allie**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: So here is chapter 13...I hope it kinda helps with Jose's backgound..I did not want to go into full details about his past because it would bring up some really bad memories for me. To the guest JB-I understand where you were coming from in your last review. Please don't feel bad. I could have explained it a lot better than I did. You are right. It is hard for me to write...there will be more chapters in here that will be hard for me to right, but I will give warnings out. But thank you. JB you are very kind in your reviews, even when you don't like when something happens, you are never mean about it. So with that I thank you very much. So I hope you all can do with what I gave you. Some of what Ana goes through is based on what I have been though when I was younger...well when I was 18 at least. So please bare with me while I am writing this. Once book 2 gets here, it will be a bit better. I hope you will all like this chapter. So with that being said...On with the show.**

Christian POV:

It's been over 2 hours and Ana has still not woken up yet. The only time I left Ana's room was to talk to Taylor and Sawyer once they found out who this Jose fucker is. Turns out that Ray and Jose's father were in the Army together. The more I read more of his background I start to feel the panic raise up in my chest again. It seems this is not the first time a young women was sent to the hospital because of him. It seems 4 years ago, when he was a Jr in high school, he sent another women to the ER with a broke wrist, a black eye, and a broke check bone. Chargers were not pressed as it seems she took it all back and said that she had fallen down the stairs and he was only trying to help her up. Right like I believe that. I told Sawyer to go talk to this Linda Patterson. I have a feeling that there is more to Jose than what is on this report.

Once Ray got here, man I thought he was going to end up in here with a heart attack. I have never seen him so pissed off and yelling like he was doing over Jose. Not even when he found out Carla was cheating on him and taking money was he this mad. I guess it goes to show you never mess with a daddy's girl. My father finally got him to calm down enough so we can talk to him. It seems Ray knew Jose had a trouble past, but thought he had straighten up his first year of college. Well that is what Jose Sr told Ray. Ray said if he knew he was still like this he would have told Ana to stay away. He feels more responsible than anyone else. When he finally got into see Ana, he broke down in treas. Telling her how sorry he was, and he will make things right. I told Ray that Ana is getting 24/7 protection from now on rather she likes it or not. He agreed with me saying that he thinks its best till Jose is caught and put in jail. If I had it my way, I would just move Ana in with me. I don't think she would go for that right now.

I am sitting in the chair by Ana's bed, reading some e-mails from work, when I hear a soft knock on the door. I look up and see my mom and dad enter the room.

" Christian, sweetheart. How are you doing?" My mother's sweet voice comes in as a whisper.

" I'm fine mom. I am just worried about Ana. It's been 2 hours and she still has not woken up."

" Darling, she is fine. All the test came back ok. The only thing is we have to watch for her windpipe seeing how it is bruised pretty bad. Give it a few days and she will be good as new."

" I know. I just keep thinking, what if Kate didn't come out when she did. Or what if Kate left Ana alone in the apartment and something worse happened to her." I begin to sob as that tough comes back in my head. My poor Ana could have been hurt even more or worse.

" Son," My father walks up and puts his hand on my shoulder with a small sad smile. " She will be ok. I know things could have been worse, but it didn't happen. We will find him and put in where he belongs."

I wipe the tears from my eyes, and lean down to rest my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands. I can't lose Ana. I finally got her where I have always wanted her to be. I will do everything in my power to make sure she is safe. No one will ever hurt my girl again. I look up and smile at my parents. My mom gives me a kiss on the check and my dad pats my shoulder then walks to the door.

" We will check on Ana later Christian. Just try and get some rest." My mom smiles at me as my father is leading her out the door. Rest? How can I rest while Ana is hooked up to monitors, and has wires coming off of her. I can't rest till she is out of here and safely by my said at home. Home. Maybe Ana would move in with me once she graduates from school next week. It's not like we haven't live with each other before. Sure we were kids, and had our own rooms. But living together now would be like that right? Only this time sharing a bed, a bathroom, eating together, and what? I will have to talk to about it, once she's feeling better.

I lean my head down on her bed. I put my hand over hers and i rub her knuckles, and talk to her. Recalling stories of our childhood.

" Remember the time that we had the big 4th of July bbq? It was when you were about 16, and I just turned 23 and I was always busy with getting GEH up and going? You called me and told me if I didn't come to my parents house you were going to walk around GEH in nothing but a string bikini. Man I got so pissed at you. I never told you. But the thought of other guys seeing what you had mad me so mad. So I told you I was on my way. Only to find out you were walking my parents back yard in one. And that inter from my dad's office kept hitting on you? What you didn't know is that I told Elliot what he was doing so we came up with a plan. We told him that you were into some heavy wicca blood sacrifices and you would love for him to be one." I chuckle at that memory.

" Or remember the time that you and Mia were having a sleep over and you guys were in the living room watching horror movies, and me and Elliot put on some ski masks and went outside and was tapping on the windows and walking around the house making all kinds of noises? Mia was scared to death, but you...you found the baseball bat under Elliot's bed and went out back and started shouting " Who ever is out here, I got a bat and I'm not afraid to use it." Then you saw Ell in the bushes, but he didn't see you and you started hitting him the bat? Man I thought I was thought I would going to die laughing so hard. Once you knew it was us, you chased us around the house till mom and dad pulled up and saw what was going on. Mom was so pissed at us, but dad he was laughing at us getting chased and our asses beat by a girl. I think that was the longest time we were ever grounded, but it was worth it just to scared at least Mia that is. Mom said she wish you got us worse then what you did."

" Come Ana, open those beautiful blue eyes for me. I can't lose you Ana. I love you so much. You are my whole world." I brake down once more into sobs laying on head on top of her stomach. I felt Ana's hand squeeze mine and I look up. Her eyes are still closed but I ask her to do it again. Again she squeezed my hands and I saw her opens flutter open and look straight into mine. I jump up excited. I kiss her forehead and tell her I am going to get a nurse, but she tugs on my hand. It's like she scared that I won't come back.

" Baby, I will just go get the nurse. I will be back. I am never going to leave you. I love you so much." Ana gives a little nod and I run out of the room to get a nurse. On my way back to her room I stop at her door, pull out my phone and make one call before I go back in.

" Ray. She's awake."

Ana POV:

I can hear people talking around me. I don't know what they are saying. I hear a beeping noise. I try to open my eyes but they won't open. I try to move my hand anything, but still nothing. What is going on? Where am I? Oh god please let me be ok. The voices are getting clearer. I hear Christian talking to someone, who is that? Grace? Oh no. She's crying. Then I hear Carricks voice telling Christian that he will do ever he can put Jose in jail where he belongs. Jose? What? Then I remember. He had me pinned against the breakfast bar with my hand behind my back and his other hand on my throat squeezing. i remembering how close I was to blacking out till Kate hit in over head with something, but what was it? I most of blacked out not long after that. I thought he was going to kill me for sure. But why can't I move? What else did he do to me? Before I have time to think anymore everything goes black again.

" You got the bat from under Elliot's bed and went out back and started shouting, who's ever out here I have a bat and I know how to use it." Yeah I remember that. Oh god poor Mia was scared to death. I Knew one of use to be brave and I knew it was not going to be her. I love her to death, but Mia wouldn't be able to do much...

" Come on Ana, open those beautiful blue eyes for me. I can't lose you Ana. I love you so much, you are my whole world." I hear Christian sobbing and it is braking my heart. The love this man feels for me, and the love I feel for him is like no other. I will myself to move, move anything. Come on Ana, you can do this. Do this for the man crying over you. With that I am able to squeeze Christian's hand, not much but I hope it's enough for him to feel me.

" Baby? Squeeze my hand again." Christian's voice is full of hope. I squeeze his hand again, and this time I am able to open my eyes. My eyes go straight to his beautiful gray eyes. Eyes that are now red from crying. My poor handsome man. He tells me he is going to get a nurse, but I tug on his hand to pull him back. I don't want to be left alone. What if he comes back? Christian and sense my panic and tells me he will be right back and he will never leave me. I give him a small nod and he kisses my forehead and he's out the door.

I am looking around the room, nothing to special about it, a small table in the corner with two chairs, a small couch that looks like it folds into a bed. A TV that is mounted on the wall, and looks like a wardrobe to hold clothes in it. Then there is another door that I am guessing that leads into the bathroom. As I continue to look around the room, I am trying to move my arms and legs.

I hear the door open and I see Christian walking in with a very young looking nurse behind him. She's about 5"6 slim figure, blonde hair pulled into a high tight ponytail, with bright green eyes. She looks like she could be in a magazine. She walks over to me and introduces herself to me.

" Hello Ana, I'm nurse Vicky." She smiles at me while checking over my vitals. It is good to see you awake. We were all wondering when you would come around. Let me go call the doctor so we can get that tube out of your throat ok." I give her a small smile. As she is walking away she looks over her shoulder to Christian and says " If you need me before the doctor gets here, you know where to find me." She swings her hips more as she walks out the door. Oh good thing I can't talk right now, or I would tell her where she can swing those hips too.

Christian comes over and sits down in the chair he was before he left and takes my hand in his. I feel this jolt of energy shoot through my whole body. My hand is tingling where he is rubbing my knuckles. He brings my hands to his lips and gives me a soft kiss. Oh I want to kiss his lips. I want to hold him right now. My eyes begin to water and fall down my check.

" Oh baby, don't cry. We will get that out of you soon, and then home if the doctors says it's ok." He is wiping my treas away as he is talking to me. He leans down and rubs his nose to mine and gives me a kiss. I close my eyes in his gentleness. " Baby." His voice now is one of consciousness. " Ray is on his way up with my parents. Also there is two detectives to talk to you, if you feel up to it. If not I can have them come to Escala tomorrow sometime."

There is a soft knock on the before it opens. Both Christian and I look over to see the doctor come walking in with nurse hips right behind him. As soon as she gets into the room, her eyes go straight to Christian and I narrow my eyes at her. Christian is not paying her no attention at all. The doctor comes over in and introduces himself to us.

" Hello Ana, I'm Doctor Grant. It's good to see you awake. I am going to be taking your tube out now ok." I nod at him. He walks over to where the sink is washes his hands then puts a pair of blue gloves on. Nurse hips, comes over with the roll away tray with supplies on it. Dr. Grant comes back and takes the breathing part out so there is only the tube left.

" Ok Ana, when I say I want you to take a deep breath then when I say go breath out while I am removing the tube ok." I nod my head again. " Ok ready? Deep breath. 1..2..3.. breath out." As I am breathing out he is pulling out this long tube from my throat. It sounds almost as I am chocking as it is coming out. As soon as it is out, I am coughing. He tells me this is a good thing." Ok Ana, your throat is going to be sore for a few days, and you won't have much of a voice, so try and not talk if you can. Write down if you have too."

" Dr. Grant, there are two detectives here to talk to Ana. Should I tell them they have to wait to talk to her?" Christian asks, talking to the doctor in his CEO voice.

" I would say yes. I can give them my report for now and see if that helps. I know they will want to hear from you Ana to as what happened, but I would suggest to wait a few days, just till your throat is not so sore and you feel well enough to talk to them. I mouth Thank you him and he said he will check on me in a bit. But before he has a chance to leave Christian stops him.

" Dr. Grant? When is Ana able to go home?"

" I would like to keep her here over night to make sure there is no major damage done to her windpipe now that the swelling has gone done. If everything looks good, I say she will be good to go tomorrow morning."

" Thank you doctor."

Doctor Grant just nods his head and walks out the door. Nurse hips is still in the room cleaning away everything that was on the tray, while all looking over at Christian smiling at him. Christian turns towards me and rolls his eyes and leans down and says loud enough for her to hear him. " I missed these lips. I can kiss them again." And kiss me he dose. A soft kiss. His tongue pokes out and touches mine. I moan into his mouth. He pulls away from me and rests his forehead on mine.

" I love you so much Ana. I thought I lost you when Elliot called and told me what happened." I bring my hand up to his face and stoke his check and smile at him.

" Never." My voice is so horsed, and he was not kidding my throat feels like it is on fire.

" Baby, you heard the doctor. No talking got it?" I nod my head at him and smile sweetly. He chuckles and kisses my forehead. We were having a moment when we heard a throat being cleared. We look over and the nurse is still in the room.

" Umm I will be going now, but if you need me just push the call bottom." Her tone is seductive and looking at Christian while talking. I have to roll my eyes at this. Really she is hitting on my boyfriend in my room right in front of me? Dose she have no shame? She walks over to Christian and tries to touch his forearm. Bad move lady... Christian pulls back from her and her face falls. Then he begins to lay into her.

" Nurse Nicky was it?"

" Vicky". She purrs at him.

" Nurse Vicky, do you like your job here?"

" Yes I do."

" Well if you want to keep your job then I suggest you stop flirting with me in front of my girlfriend and the love of my life, and do your job." She huffs and turns around and walks out the door. I giggle at her leaving and wiggle my fingers at her.

I pat the bed next to me letting Christian know I want him to lay next to me. I need to feel his body next to mine. I need to feel his arms wrapped around me. I need to feel and hear his heart beat. He shakes his head at me.

" Ana, I don't think that is a good idea. I don't want to hurt you." His voice is soft while talking to me. I give him my best pout and stick out my bottom lip and give him my puppy dog eyes. He groans and rubs his hands over his face and lets out a sigh. Yes I got him. He kicks off his shoes and socks, I scoot over and lift the covers back so he can get in. Once he is in bed he covers us up, pulls me close to him, I lay my head on his chest, his arm around my shoulder while is other arms is holding onto the hand that is also laying on his chest. He kisses my head and lays his check on top of my head.

" Sleep my sweet Ana. I am not going anywhere. I will always be here. I will never let you go."

And with that I fall back to sleep, but this time, I am safe in the arms of my boyfriend, my forever.

 **A/N: Hey all I know I said I would do a flashback in this chapter about what made Jose creepy to Ana, and what not, But this chapter is getting long and I feel it is better as a 2 part chapter. I hope you all understand. Also I have 6 kids all under the age of 10. My oldest is 9 then it goes 8 then 6 then 4 then 3 then 2. So along with cleaning house, picking them up from the bus stop and day care, starting dinner, giving baths, I write when I can. I'm sorry. I try and write during the day while they are gone and I get the house work done. So the next chapter will be when Ana talks to Ray, Grace, and Carrick. Also the flashback. I hope you all liked this chapter and are not to upset that I didn't get it all done like I hope I would have. So I am open to ideas about how creepy you want to see Jose go. Leave your comments. Until next time...**

 **Much Love,**

 **Allie**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey all so what did you think of that chapter? I had to brake it up into 2 parts...So now here is the second part. I am still wanting to see how** **creepy you want me to make Jose...Any ideas? I will be doing a small time jump in the next few chapters if things work out how I want them to go. So with that being said...On with the Show.**

Chapter 14

Ana POV:

I am laying in a meadow filled with beautiful wild flowers. There is a slight breeze. I am staring up at the sky when I hear a small soft voice calling out.

"Mommy...mommy where are you." There is a giggle afterwards. I don't know why, but I sit up and turn over on my stomach. Then I hear the voice again, but this time it's closer to me.

" Mommy...where are you?" Then I hear another voice. This time I know this voice. It sounds so much like Christian's voice.

" Come on buddy lets find mommy...where could she be?"

I hear movement in the grass next to me. I let out a soft giggle.

" Did you hear that buddy? I think mommy is over this way, come on." Next thing I know I have a little boy with bright blue eyes and copper hair jumping on me.

" Mommy! I found you! You were hiding really good." I run my hand through his hair, while move him onto my lap. Christian comes and sits behind me, pulling me against this chest while our son sits on my lap. I sigh, this heaven. This is where I always want to be. A dream come true. Then I hear Christian calling my name.

" Ana...Ana..come on Ana wake up baby."

" hmm I'm awake" Christian chuckles behind me

" Come on Ana, you need to wake up." I am beginning to be pulled away from this warm and fuzzing feeling. I flutter my eyes open, and I am laying on Christian's chest while he is rubbing my back while he is kissing the top of my head. " What were you dreaming about? You were giggling and talking in your sleep."

" Oh? What was I saying?"

" You were saying, you did find me baby boy and were giggling. So tell me, who is this baby boy you were talking to?"

" We were in a meadow filled with beautiful wild flowers. Then I heard a little boy calling out for his mommy, then I heard your voice. Then next thing I know I have this beautiful blue eye copper hair boy jumping on me, calling me mommy. It was so sureal. I could feel everything around me. The sun on my skin, the breeze, the smell of the ocean, along with the flowers. I could even smell the sweet scent of the little boy. But the best part of it was." I look up into Christian's eyes and tell him, " he looked just like you. He was a mini Christian."

" That sound's like a wonderful dream Ana. One day it will become real. I promise you." He means what he says. He has so much love in his voice, that it brings a tear to my eye. He smiles down at me and wipes my tears and puts his lips to mine and gives me the softest, kiss ever.

Before the kiss can become to much we hear a knock on the door, and it slowly opens and I see Ray poke is head into the room, to make sure it's safe to come in.

" Annie!"

" DADDY!" Ray rushes over to me. Christian gets off the bed to get Ray some room. While I am have Ray in a death grip, Christian walks over to his mom and pulls her into a hug, then shakes his fathers hand. I have never been more happy to see Ray than I do right now. I needed my daddy here with me. He makes me feel safe. Not that Christian don't make me feel safe, it's just a different feeling with one's dad. I begin to cry into Rays neck while trying to hold onto him tighter. Ray pulls back and wipes my tears from my eyes.

" Oh Annie, don't cry. Your safe now. I am not going to let anything else happy to you ok?" I nod at him. " I already called Jose Sr to tell what his son has done and find out where is he, but he has not heard from Jose in the past 3 months. Annie. Sr, feels really bad about what Jose did. He thought he had changed."

" I don't know what got into him dad. I have told him I don't know how many times, that I didn't like him like that, that I only ever say him as a friend. He just kept pushing it and pushing it, until..." I trail off.

" Until when Annie? What happened?"

" It was about a year ago. We, Kate, Jose and I were hanging out at the apartment watching movies and eating pizza. Jose said he needed to make a call, so he asked if he could use my room seeing how it was the farthest back from the living room. I told him yeah go ahead. It wasn't until Kate noticed he wasn't back yet. 20 mins has gone by, so I said I would go make sure he was ok. I knocked on my door not waiting to interrupt him if he was on the phone. I didn't get an answer, so I thought maybe he was in the bathroom. I opened my door up a little bit and I didn't see him, but I heard noises coming from the bathroom. The door was cracked a bit and I peeked wanting to make sure he was ok, and I found him..."

" Found him what Ana?" Christian says with a hint of panic in his voice. I look up and around the room to see everyone. They all have a look of worry in their eyes.

" I found him masturbating in my bathroom...it looked like he had a pair of my panties in his hand, but I could not be sure, because I got the hell out of there. I went back to the living room and sat down. Kate asked me if I was ok, and I told her yeah. She asked about Jose and I told him he was in the bathroom and he should out soon. I didn't want to tell Kate because then she would get ideas in her head and I didn't want that. I just wanted to forget what I saw."

" Ana..." Ray's voice is full of hate right now. I would hate to be on the other end of that, because nothing good ever comes from Raymond Steele's anger.

" Christian, remember that time I called you and asked you to come over because I could not find my keys? I was in a rush that morning and I thought I had left them inside?"

" Yes, thank god you gave me a set, and Taylor, and Sawyer." Christian chuckles, because it was not the first time I have locked myself out of the apartment, or my car. They know me so well.

" Well after you came and got in me, I looked for my keys and could not find them. Soon after that, I started noticing some of my things would come up missing. I never thought about it at first because knowing me, I will move stuff and forget where I put them. But I would also notice that some of my panties would go missing. A hair tie, just small things."

" Annie, did you ever find your keys?"

" Umm yeah, it was like 2 days later and I was putting some clothes away and I had dropped a pair of socks and I went to bend down and grab them and I saw my keys under my dresser. They must of falling and got kicked under without me knowing."

" Ana, I think Jose got your keys, made a copy and then hid your keys like you lost them." Christian says with a hint of anger.

" No, he wouldn't do that..could he?"

" Annie, look where you are? If he could put you here, then he could have easily taken your keys. Honey, I know you want to see the good in people, you have a good heart, but Jose, well this is not the first time he put a young women in the hospital."

" What? What do you mean? Ray looks over to Christian who then looks to Carrick and gives a nod.

" She needs to know." Carrick says in his lawyers voice.

" Ana, I did a background check on Jose after we got you here. It seems when he was a Jr in high school, he became obsessed with a young women. She had a broken wrist, check bone and a few other things. When the police got there, she told them what happened and what Jose did. Not a week later, she took back everything she said and told them she had lied to save herself. That she threw a party and was drunk and fell down the stairs and Jose only helped her up. So all the charges were dropped."

I am stunned. I can't believe this is happened before. " What happened to her?"

" She and her family moved out of state in her Sr year." Christian says.

" So your telling me he has done this before? It could have been worse? How could I not see it? Am I that blind to see when something is wrong?" I am beginning to sob now. I put my hand over my face and just let it out.

" Annie, this is not your fault do you hear me? Guys like him are good at hiding how they really are. Baby girl, please believe me when I say this is not your fault ok.?" Ray's voice is smooth, and reassuring, but I still feel like I should have seen that something was off about him.

" So what happens now?" I ask looking at Carrick.

" Well we have put out a restraining order against him. He can not come within 500 feet of you. However..." His voice trails off with worry. " When the detectives went to go serve him, he was not as his apartment. They did however find blown up photos of you, and in the bedroom they found what looked like shine to you."

I gasp and put my hand over my mouth. " So where is he?"

" We don't know Annie. There is an APB out for him. It looked like he has not been home in a few weeks."

" Don't worry Ana, they will find him. And when they do I will make sure he is goes to jail." Carricks voice is soft, but firm.

" Another thing Ana, I think it's best if you come and stay with me awhile." Christian says.

" I can't, I still have school. I graduate next week. What about Kate?"

" Ana, I can make sure you get to school. I can have Sawyer drive you to and from. He is your CPO full time now. No arguments. As for Kate, well she will be staying with Elliot till this Jose things is taken care of. So she is safe. I can have Ryan and Reynolds stay at your place to watch it, make sure he dose not try and brake in."

" I don't know Christian, I mean do you really think all this is necessary?"

" Yes Ana I do. Ray agrees with me. It is for your safety."

" Annie, give your old man peace of mind will ya? Stay with Christian. He can protect you, plus Taylor is there as well. Please Annie?"

" Ok, I will need to go home and grab some things once I leave here if that is ok?"

" That is fine Ana, I will have Taylor drive us, and I will also have Ryan and Reynolds meet us there so you can give them the keys and what not." I just nod my head and lean back against the bed and shut my eyes.

I hear Grace's voice come in saying " Ok everyone, I think Ana needs her rest, as she should not really be talking just as of yet." I open my eyes and give her a small smile and she gives one back to me. With that, Ray kisses my head and tells me he will see me later, as dose Grace and Carrick. The only one who stays behind is Christian and I am so thankful that he dose. I pat the spot next to me where he was before everyone came in and he gets back in bed and pulls me tight against his chest and kisses the top of my head.

" Rest Ana, go back to sleep." I shut my eyes lay my head on his chest and I can hear Christian humming to me. I feel so safe with Christian. Like this is where I belong. This is home laying in his arms.

 **A/N: So what did you all think? Did i make Jose creepy enough? LOL...well my next chapter will be a time jump..only a week for now, then maybe another later in the chapter. I wanted to get this one out soon. I would have done it yesterday, but my the internet did not want to connect to my laptop...come to find out my brother in law pop a breaker so the internet was not working...But I finally got it out. So hope you all like this chapter...Leave your reviews...Until next time...**

 **Much Love,**

 **Allie**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey all Sorry this took a bit longer to get out. Had some things I needed to take care of. My son's bday is on the 3rd so had to get him his spiderman ice cream cake ordered, and his gifts wrapped. Plus had an appoint this morning...Thank you all for your kind reviews...JB...once again, I love your kind words. Always count on you to leave one. So with that being said...On with the show!**

Chapter 15

 **Time Jump-1 week**

Ana POV:

Today Kate and I graduate from college! It was been an amazing four years of school. There has been some ups and downs. The police still has not found Jose, Kate moved in with Elliot, and I am staying with Christian till they can find him and put in him jail. After I left the hospital, there was two detectives that come to Christian's to talk to me. I told them everything that happened, even the keys gone missing, to some of my things. I still can't believe I didn't see the signs.

Sawyer has been my full time CPO...we have become close since this whole things has happened. He blames himself for not staying, I told him not too, because it was not his fault, just like he tells me it is not mine. So we made a deal. We will stop blaming ourselves and just move on. Sawyer, or Luke as I call him, which Christian is not to happy about but he's my CPO and if he's gonna be with me, then I will call him Luke. He has become one of my best friends I would say. He's like an older brother to me, and I am like a younger sister to him, so it woks out well.

I am out front of the school waiting for everyone to show up. It's not just my dad coming, but its Grace, Carrick, Elliot, Taylor, Gail, Luke. Mia would be here, but she's still in Paris working on a major project for her cooking school, but she sends her love and I know she wanted to be here. Growing up I was always wanted a big family. I was an only child, but I had the Gery's. They were also my family. Elliot is my big goofball brother, Mia is my younger crazy girly girl sisiter, Grace and Carrick are like another mom and dad. Then there is Christian. The love of my life. He is my everything. In this past week living together has shown me just how much I really do love him and he love me. Sure we bicker, but who doesn't right?

" Annie!" I hear my dad's voice calling out to me from behind me.

" Dad!" I wrap my arms around his neck and give him a big hug. Then I see everyone else join in.

" Anna, darling we are so proud of you, and Kate. I can't believe you are finally graduating today. Grace pulls me into a motherly hug.

" Anna congratulations." Carrick says as he kisses my check.

" Banana!" Elliot picks me up and swings me around and I have to giggle at him. " You did it sis. I am so proud of you. I know you will do great things here soon." Elliot kisses me on the check and gives me a goofy smile.

" Get your hands off my women Ell, and go get yours." Christian comes walking up from being inside and getting his speech ready. " Hey beautiful." He gives me a soft kiss on the lips. We have to be careful as we have not gone public yet. I told Christian I want to wait till Jose is caught before we do anything. He did not like it, but he agreed with me, only seeing it will keep me safe.

" Ana!" I turn around and see Gail and Taylor coming up the steps. They make their way over to the rest of us and Gail gives me a hug. " Ana, you look so grown up. I can't believe it, It seems just like yesterday, you were still in high school and Christian was bringing you over on the weekends." Gail starts to cry thinking about how much she has seen me grow up. Gail is like yet another mother to me. I have 2 wonderful women in my life that I consider a mom.

" Gail, don't cry or your going to make me cry too." I wipe a small tear from my eye before it falls to my check.

" Ana. You did good little one. I am so proud of you. Not just finishing school with all the stress, but you finally manager to get the boss man to calm down and tame, well for the most part." Taylor snickers at this. But I do have to agree, since Christian and I have become a couple he has mellowed out quite a bit and everyone loves me for it.

" Taylor, what dose that mean?" Christian's says with a hint of humor in his voice. He knows its true as well.

" Ok, well let's all go in, it will be starting soon. I tell everyone as we head back inside. I wave bye to my family. My family. That is what they are. Christian and I walk towards the front, where I go and head for my seat and him up to the stage, but before I can leave he pulls me down a hallway pushes me up against the wall and kisses me. His hands cup both of my checks, my hands go to his hair and pull him closer to me. I arch my back off the wall to feel his body close to mine. I moan into his mouth. I can feel his erection hit my thigh. The kiss turns passionate, deep, like it is our last kiss. We are all mouth and tongues. He finally pulls away and rest his forehead on mine. We stay like that till we can catch our breaths.

" Ana, what you do to me."

I giggle at this. " Yes I know, I can feel him against me." I say in a very seductive voice. Christian groans, and I have to giggle again.

" Ana, I have to get up on stage here and I can't well do that with a raging hard on now can I? What am I going to do about this?" We have not had sex yet, or anything else put make out. I am not ready for sex just yet and he knows and respects that. He is not rushing me into anything, but maybe tonight I will help me relax a bit.

" I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to do it." I bit my lip as I say this, and I only know that this will get me even more into trouble because me biting my lip drives me crazy.

" Ana, stop biting your lip. I need to calm down here, not get more worked up."

" I know, I really am sorry. Maybe tonight, I can help you with you umm problem." I look up at him through my lashes, and give him a small smile.

" I don't want to push you Ana, we have talked about this, only when your ready."

" I know, and I'm not saying I am ready for that, but maybe...maybe we can try out some other things."

" Really?" He arches his eye brow at me." And what other things do you have in mind Miss Steele?"

" Well Mr. Grey, that is for my to know and for you to find out...later..." I give him a wink and give him one more kiss before we have to take our seats. When I finally get to my seat and I see Christian get on stage and shake hands with a few people, I think about how good my life is right now. I can't say perfect because it is far from that right now, but I will say good for now. I have done with school, I have a few interviews lined up next week, I have my family, all of my family. And I have the man of my dreams. Life is good, all expect this whole Jose thing. But I will not think about that. I will let police handle it. I just need to move on, and live my life.

The speeches are going good, Kate has been working on her speech for over a month and I have heard it over and over again. She is killing it up there. There have been a few tears from people around me. There has been some laughs as well. But most there is has been love. Kate put so much love into her speech. She has put her heart into it and I can't be more proud of her.

" As we look back on the past four years of our lives can we say we did all we could? How many of us wish we could go back and study for that test just a few hours more? Or get the guts to finally ask him or her out? These past four years has been a great adventure. We have seen so many things, seen people come and go. Made friends, lost friends. I for one don't regret a single moment of these past four years. Yes I can say I had some hard times, but those hard times made me push myself to become better. To look at what went wrong, so I know what I needed to work on. I loved being here at school with all of you. You all made my college experience beyond anything I had imagined. I know that when I look back years from now, I can honestly say, I did my best, I gave it my all. I worked my ass off and I didn't give up no matter how many times I thought I should. When I look back, and I can tell my children when they ask if I enjoyed being here? I can say with all of my heart, that college was some of the best four years of my life. So in closing, I want to thank all the grads here today, the family and friends who came to see us. The staff. We could not have done this without each and every single one of you. So thank you. Here is looking at the next four years and then some."

Kate's speech got a standing ovation. What can I say? She is amazing! As the applause is dying down and everyone takes their seats again, I see the chancellor come up and introduce Christian. He is next to give his speech.

" Thank you chancellor, Dean, and the staff here at WSU. I am very moved to see a wonderful group of graduates today. To see all the hard work you have put into these four years, the full time jobs, the part time jobs, the extra hours of studying just to make it to where you are today. As you embark to take the next steps in your life, rather that be continuing schooling, finding a job, getting married, having kids, or just traveling the world, know this. Never stop learning. We learn new things everyday. And with each new day, brings a new hope. A hope we can better ourselves, better the world. Don't let anyone tell you, you can't do something. If you believe in yourself enough go after what you want, then you have already succeeded. You may not fail before you finally get it right. But failure is when you stop trying altogether. So no matter how long it takes, always give your all. For what was the point of coming to college to not even try? To not put your degree to good use? You all, are our today's so make each day count as you give you all for the tomorrows. Thank you."

Once again crowed gives Christian an standing ovation as well. Once all the speeches are over they starting calling our names up to the stage to receive our diplomas. After an hour they finally hit the S's. As I am getting closer to the stage, I have butterflies in my stomach. I can't believe this is it. I hear my name being call, I walk across the stage to where Christian is standing, and I hear shouting from the stands. I see Elliot standing up cheering along with my dad. I look back over to see the smile on Christian's face. He hand's me my diploma and shakes my hand.

" I am so very very proud of you Ana. I love you." He whispers to me. I so bad want to grab him and kiss him right here in front of everyone, but I know I can't. I walk off the stage and take my seat and wait for them to finish up with the names. A soon as the last night is called and the Dean comes back and announces us graduated, everyone starts clapping.

I go to find Kate so we can meet up with our families in the tent out back. When I find her she is in a lip lock with Elliot. Go figure. I clear my throat to let them know I am here.

" Umm guys? Could you wait to do to that later? We need to met up with everyone."

" Sorry Ana, I just couldn't wait to kiss my college graduate girl." Elliot's voice is full of pride for Kate. Kate giggles at him and pulls him for back for another kiss.

" Ok well, I will meet you guys out back then." As I am going to walk away, Elliot pulls me into a hugs and kisses my check.

" I'm really proud of you too Ana. I mean it. I love you sis." I blush at Ell's comment.

" Thanks, we should be getting to the tents as the family will be waiting for us." I tell them as are about to go back into another lip lock.

Christian POV:

I couldn't more prouder of Ana. When she walked across that stage and she got to me, I so wanted to grab her and kiss the hell out of her. But we agreed to wait to go public with our relationship till this Jose fucker is caught and put behind bars. God I hope that is soon. I am outside in the tent they have set up for everyone to celebrate. They have champagne which is not very good, wine, which is so-so, hors d'oeuvers. I am waiting for Ana to get here and I have been stopped by a few people who comment on my speech and how it moved them. The Dean finds me and wants to talk about the budget, I told him to call my office on Monday and we will set up a time to talk as now is not the best.

I make my way back around to where Ray and my parents are and I spot her walking in with Kate and Elliot. We lock eyes and she smiles and bits her bottom lip. My dick instantly starts to twitch. I know I said I would not push her into the sex thing, but when she told me that we can try some other stuff tonight, I thought I would cum in my pants right then and there. Just the thought of Ana doing anything with my dick gets me going.

We make our way to each other and I pull her into a hug and breath in her Ana scent. Vanilla and honey. The smell of home. Since Ana has been staying with me the past week I have come to fall even more in love with her scent. As soon as I get off the elevator to my penthouse that is the first thing I smell. I kiss the top of her head. She has her arms wrapped around my waist and holds me tight to her body. Ana giggles as she feels my dick against her thigh.

" I take it your happy to see me?"

" I am always happy to see you Ana you know that." I so bad want to kiss her right now. Her blue eyes stare into my gray and I can see the want in her eyes also. If only she let me go public this would not be an issue right now. I would be able to kiss her in the open and not have to worry about anything or anyone. All because of this Jose fucker. Maybe we should go public to draw him out. I will have to talk to my father and see what he thinks, and if he thinks it's a good idea then I will run it past Ana.

" Come, let go greet our parents." I say as I offer my arm for her to take. We walk over to where our family is standing Ana, gives everyone a hug and we get into a light conversation. As we are talking and making plans for dinner tonight at my club I notice Taylor has a worried look on his face. I follow his eyes and that's when I see her. Page Hall. She was my last sub, and when I ended out contract, she did not take it very well. She kept telling me she was in love with me, and she wanted more. She wanted us to be a couple. I could not give her what she wanted. I knew even back then I was in love with Ana, but never though I had a chance. I excuse myself and make my over there before she has a chance to come here and Ana sees her. Even if Ana knows about my past, I still don't want them to meet.

" Page, What are you doing here?" My voice is a little harsh, but I really don't care right now. She has her head bowed looking at the ground.

" Page, I am not your Dom anymore, you may speak."

" Sir, I came to get a chance to see you. I was hoping we can start where we left off and I might be your sub again. Mistress Elena said that you were in need of one, and I was hoping that it would be me."

" Page I told you when I ended our contract that I was getting out of that lifestyle, and right now you are braking you NDA. You need to leave now."

" Who is that women you are with? If you are not in that lifestyle, then who is she? What dose she mean to you?"

" That is none of your business Page, now you need to go before I have Taylor remove you." Just as I am finishing up I feel a pair of hands on my shoulder and I look and see it's Ana. Oh great, this is not going to go very well. I give Taylor a silent look with my eyes telling him to be ready just in case.

" Christian, everything ok? We are ready to leave for dinner." Ana is talking but never taking her eyes off of Page.

" Sir, dose not like to be called by his name." Page's voice comes off with a hiss.

" Sir? Really? Well I do not call him Sir, seeing how Christian and I are in a relationship." Ana's voice comes off just cold. But she places her hand on my chest knowing no one has ever been allowed to touch me. Ana is making her territory.

" Sir dose not like to be touched!" Page moves closer to try and remove Ana's hand and that is a big mistake. As Page is reaching out, Ana grabs her and and twist's it around her back and holds her there while talking in her ear. Man is it wrong to be turned on seeing your girlfriend take down one's ex sub?

" Listen here Missy. I don't know who you are, I can't really care. But know this. Your Sir as you like to call him is off limits do you got it? He is mine and has been for a very long time. I know everything about him inside and out. So if I were you, I would go back to where ever you came from and don't and I repeat, don't ever come near, call Christian again. He is mine. Now leave." Ana's voice was calm, very calm. It sent chills up my spine. Just seeing her take control like that, has me rock hard. Ana releases Page, and comes back over to me, kisses me hard, I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her close to me so she can feel what she has done to me. I pull back not waiting to cause a scene, but it's to late people are looking and I am sure someone got a photo of us.

Page walks off and Taylor follows her to make sure she dose leave. We finally make it to the Mile High Club for dinner, but Ana has been distance since the whole page thing. I hope she knows that I love her and I will never go back to that. Ana is all I ever need and want in my life. Maybe if I ask her to marry me, she will know just how much I love her and how much I want her in my life. But is it too soon to ask her? Yeah we just starting dating, but we have know each other our whole lives, so that has to count for something right? I will have to Taylor. Of course I need to ask Ray for her hand.

All throughout dinner Ana has barely looked at me. Anytime I ask her something it is always a one word answer. This is not good. She is laughing and talking to everyone else putting on a good show, but I know her. She is pissed and I can't say that I blame her, but really it is not my fault either. I did not call Page and tell her to come. I have not heard or seen her in over 2 years. This is Elena's doing. Once again she is showing her true colors and being a thorn in my side. I can't wait till Ross is done with everyone. I just hope it's sooner rather than later. I want her out of my life as soon as possible.

We say good bye to everyone as all heading to our homes. Kate is still with Ell, which seem to be going pretty good I might say. Ray is staying with mom and dad, so they can all catch up. Taylor, Gail, Ana and myself are heading back to Escala. Once again Ana is being cold. Sitting as far away from me as she can. I know she has to be hurt and pissed off, but I wish she would just talk to me. We get to the underground parking garage, and Taylor pulls into my spot. Ana is out of the car faster than I can whip and whip. I get out and meet her at the elevator, Taylor and Gail give notice Ana, and tell us good night and they take the staff elevator up.

Ana and I get into the elevator and Ana puts in the code for the penthouse and we start going up. I start to speak.

" Ana."

" Don't."

" Ana please."

" Christian I said don't." The elevator door opens and Ana takes off. I rush to catch up with her. I grab her arm and spin her around to face me.

" Ana, please talk to me."

" Talk? You want me to talk to you? Fine let's talk Christian." Ana pushes herself away from me, putting distance between us. " How many more and I going to have to deal with Christian? Huh? First it was and still is Elena, then Lelia, now this one. How many more Christian are going to start popping up?"

" Ana, I had no idea she was going to be there. I have not seen or talk to her since I ended things over 2 years ago. As for Elena I am dealing with that, and Lelia, I have not seen her since the day you kicked them out of here. I'm sorry Ana I really am." I try to move closer to her, but she just steps back and wraps her arms around herself.

" Baby, please. She meant nothing and means nothing to me. You are all that I want and need in my life. It's just you. Please believe me."

" Christian, do you know how hard that was to see and hear? Do you have any idea how much it hurts seeing them? They all look like me, but only prettier. God, Christian, why do you want me when you can have any of them again?"

" Ana now that is enough! I have told you it is my past and you knew that well before we got together. You are much better looking than any of them. You can give me what they never could. You can touch me."

" Still, I want to know how many more are going to start coming back into your life because of the Bitch Troll."

" Ana stop, you are now starting to make me mad. I have told you before and I will tell you again. I. Do. No. Want. Them. I only want you. I will deal with Elena."

" That's my point Christian. She is doing this so you will have to call and talk to her, or see her. She is once again making you do what she wants you to do. Why can't you see that?"

" ANA! She is not making me do anything! Have I called her? No I have seen her? NO. Now stop all this."

" Whatever I'm going to bed." Ana starts walking off to the guest room and I call after her.

" Ana? I thought we...you know we were going to try some things tonight. Baby you have had me so hard all night. You told me you would take care of it for me." I walk up to her using my seductive voice.

" Really Christian?"

" Yes baby...I need to take care of it." I look down to see the tent in my pants. Hoping this help her get back in the mood.

" Yeah well take care of it yourself." And with that she walks away and into the guest room and slams the door. Well it looks like a cold shower for me.

 **A/N: Well all what do you think? What do you think about Miss Page? Do you think she will be a problem for them? What about Elena sending her to Christian? She's got some balls don't she. Next is another time jump. Not a big one maybe a month. Leave your reviews. Until next time...**

 **Much Love,**

 **Allie**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey all thanks for the reviews last chapter. Also I am sorry I did not post over the weekend, I am a mom of 6 kids, so sometimes I might not be able to post like I want too, but I will make sure I do updates at least once a day, and on the weekends I will try...try to post at least one if my times allows it. I am making this a 2 part chapter just to let you know. So I want to put in I am adding in my first lemon..well kinda..no sex...yet...but I am hoping you will like this chapter. So with that being said...On with the show!**

Chapter 16

 **Time jump-one month. June**

Ana POV:

I am on my way to work this morning after a weird weekend. I have been working at SIP for 2 and half weeks now, and I have to say I am loving it. I do miss working with Christian, that is when he's not being an ass. As a friend I could put up with it, but as a boyfriend, nope, I want to kick his ass. Kate and I moved back into our apartment. Christian was not to happy about this, but there has been no sight or any word on Jose. I can't keep hiding out. I need to move on with my life.

As for Christian and I, well we have had our up's and down's but what couple don't? We still have not had sex yet. I want to, but as the same time I'm scared too. This is Christian we are talking about. He has so much more experience. Seeing how I am still a virgin. Yes a 21 year old virgin. I just don't want to disappoint Christian in that area. I mean what if I am not good enough? What if he don't like having sex with me? I know I should talk to him about it, but I don't now how to bring it up. It's not like he is pushing me into it. We do have some pretty hot and heavy make-out sessions. I mean there is a lot of touching and dry humping. I know I am killing him and he has had to take lots of cold showers. On the upside, we have finally moved to oral. OH MY GOD! The things that man can do with his mouth and tongue..

I am walking into SIP and I am so caught up in my day dream I didn't see Jack standing there and I bump right into him. Jack is my boss. He is around Christian's age. He is a pretty nice guy, just likes to get close in my personal space and he's kinda flirty, I just brash it off. I mean he never really done anything to over step the boundaries.

" Oh I'm sorry Jack I didn't see you there. I was lost in my own little world for a min."

" It's fine Ana, really I don't mind a beautiful like you bumping into me at all." Jack says in his flirty voice.

" Still, I will watch where I am walking, who knows who I will bump into next." I say laughing it off.

" So Ana, did you have a nice weekend?"

" Uhh yea, well for the most part. I spent most if it reading some of the manuscripts you gave me on Friday."

" Any of them worth anything?"

" Yeah a few, I made some notes I can go over with you if you like?"

" Sounds great Ana, give me 5 mins and meet me in my office?"

" Sure Jack. Oh do you need any coffee while I am heading that way?"

" That would be great Ana, your the best." Jack says that while touching my shoulder. Like I said, he's a nice guy, but just like to invade my personal space.

I head to my desk to put away my things before I head to the kitchen to get Jack's coffee. As I am placing my bag down I hear the ping of my cell phone go off. I reach for it, open it up and it's a text message from Christian.

 _Christian: Good morning beautiful, I hope you slept well. Would you like to meet up for lunch today? I have something I would like to talk to you about._

 _Ana: Good morning to you too handsome. Yes I slept well, although I woke up from a wonderful dream that I did not want to wake up from. Lunch sounds great? Is everything ok? Should I be worried?_

 _Christian: Oh and what was this wonderful dream you were having? Was I in it by chance? And yes everything is fine. It's about this weekend and my birthday. But I will talk to you more about it over lunch._

 _Ana: My dream? Well yes it did have you in it. I have a feeling I know what you want to talk about then. I take it Grace is throwing you a party at Grey Manor and there is no if's and but's about it?_

 _Christian: Pray tell, what was I doing in your dream? And you would be right. I told her if she is, then I only want it to be family and close friends. I don't want anything big. I just want a quite birthday this year._

 _Ana: Hmm you really want to know what you were doing? You really told the Great Grace Grey that you want a small party? Wow how did she take that? lol_

 _Christian: Yes, I really want to know what I was doing. And yes I told her and she is fine with that I asked. In fact, she thought it was a great idea._

 _Ana: Well if you really want to know what you were doing, You were kissing my whole body, licking and nipping, touching me sliding your fingers inside of me, while I moan your name. Pushing your fingers deeper in me, pushing harder, faster, while I tug on your hair and arch my back. Your mouth on my breast, while your other hand pinches my other nipple. You then pulled your fingers out of me, sucked off all my juices, and started kissing you way up my body, till you were hovering over me, rubbing your hard thick dick at my entrance and just as you were about to push in, my alarm went off!_

 _Christian: DAMN IT ANA!_

 _Ana: What? You wanted to know...what's wrong? lol_

 _Christian: Well now it seems I have a raging hard on which is painful and I have a meeting in 10 mins._

 _Ana: I'm sorry...you asked me. If I didn't have to work, I would come over there and help you out. I know how like having me on my knees..._

 _Christian: Not helping Ana!_

 _Ana: I'm sorry, really I am. I have to go. I need to be in Jack's office here soon. I will see you at lunch through. Have a good day Mr. Grey. I love you!_

 _Christian: I'm sure you are sorry. lol, ok baby, I will see you at lunch. I love you too!_

I put my cell away and go to make Jack's coffee. I knock on Jack's door and hear him yell to come in.

" Ana, thanks. so tell me about the manuscripts that you read and made notes of. I place the 3 manucsripts on Jack's desk and go over each one and what I thought about them, and how I think they would make great books. Jack and I talk for over and hour on them and he loves how much thought I put into them. As I am heading out of his office, Jack get's up and opens his door for me and puts his hand on the small of my back and walks me out.

" Ana," Jack says as he turns me around to face him " What are you doing for lunch today?"

" Oh, well I am meeting a friend, well my best friend. His birthday and Saturday, and we going over what will be going on that day."

" Oh," Jack's voice is a little sad, when I tell him I have plans. " So you won't be free this weekend then I take it either?"

" No, Kate my other best friend and room-mate are meeting up for drinks on Friday. And Sunday is a family brunch."

" No worries Ana, I was just asking, because I was going to see if it would be ok to give you more manuscripts, but since you have a pretty full weekend I won't ask you." The tone of his voice makes me think there was another reason why he asked me about his weekend. I hope he knows that nothing will happen between us. Of course he dose Ana, he is your boss. He just liked how much work you put into the other 3, and he wanted to give you more.

" It's ok Jack, I am sure I will have time to read some in between things. If you want I can take at least 2 and have them back to you on Monday."

" No Ana, I can't ask you to do that. They can wait."

" Jack really it's no big deal. Here tell you want. Why don't you give them to me tonight, I can read through them, and then on Friday, you can give me at least one more for the weekend? Sound good?"

" Wow, Ana your the best. Yeah that would work great for me. I will make sure you have them before you leave tonight."

" Sounds great Jack, thanks."

" Ana, it should be me thanking you for all your hard work." Jack says once again in his flirty voice and holding my hand.

" It's really no trouble Jack. I rather enjoy reading them."

" Well I will let you get back to work. I will talk to you later."

" Ok." Jack turns to go back inside his office and shuts the door. I head to my desk, sit down in my chair and let out a big breath I didn't know I was holding. I shake my head and try and clear all the thoughts that are popping in my head. Jack likes how I work that is all. He is a nice guy, he wants to see if I can do this job. Although I have been doing it for the past 2 and half weeks and have no complaints as of yet. So I must be doing something right.

I get started on today's work. I am so into what I was reading I didn't notice Luke standing in front of me till he cleared his throat. I looked up and he had a smirk on his face.

" Hey Luke I didn't see you there."

" Of course not Ana, I guess what you are reading is pretty good?"

" Um yeah it is. Is there something wrong?" I ask in a concerned voice now.

" No Ana, I am here to take you to lunch."

" What? Already?" I ask while looking at the time. Holy Shit! It's 12:30! I look back to Luke and he is trying to keep a straight face and not laugh at me. Like everyone else, he knows once I get into a book that I like, I lost all track of time.

" Mr. Grey called wanting to know if we were almost there yet. I told him you were at your desk with you nose in a book."

" He called you? Why didn't he call me?"

" Ana, he did. Three times and when you failed to answer he called me to make sure you were fact ok. I told him you were at your desk reading. He then laughed."

" I'm sorry Luke." I go to say more, but he just holds up his hand to stop me.

" Ana, it's fine. We all know how you get once you start reading something you like. Mr. Grey just wanted to make sure that I came and got you seeing how he knew you would not stop reading."

" Ok, thanks, he is right, I wouldn't have stopped reading till I finished it. Let me grab my bag, and let Jack know I am heading out then we can go." Luke gives me a node and smiles. I stand up, grab my bag walk around my desk to Jack's door and knock on it. I hear him yell come in, but he sounds pissed off. I wonder what happened to put him in a mood?

" Hey Jack," I say as I pop my head in. " I am heading to lunch, I will see you when I get back."

" Oh hey Ana. Yeah sorry. Sure have a great lunch I will see you in an hour. Jack says with a smile and a soft tone. I just node at him.

I close the door behind me and start walking to the front when I take out my cell. I in fact have 3 missed calls from Christian and 4 text messages.

 _Christian: 10:30 am- Hey baby, I am going into this last meeting, then I will meet you for lunch. How about my club? I love you._

 _Christian: 11:30 am- Hey baby, I am out, I will be leaving here in a half hour. I just have a few things I need to do here before I leave. How is work? I miss you._

 _Christian: 11:45 am- Ana is everything ok? I have tried calling you a few times. I will be leaving here shortly. I will see you soon._

 _Christian: 12:15 pm- Ana, where are you? I called again and nothing. I am getting ready to call Sawyer to make sure you are still alive. Call or text me back. NOW!_

Oh great. Worried Christian is not going to be fun talking to. I will just wait till I get there to talk to him. I get outside and see Luke standing there waiting for me by the car. I walk up and he opens the door for me.

" Luke."

" Ana."

He closes the door walks to the front gets in and starts the car. The ride to the Mile High Club is only a 3 min drive from SIP. Luke pulls to the front, gets out and opens the door for me. He tells me to go on in and he will park the car. I head into the club and hit the up bottom on the elevator. As I am waiting I hear the ping of my cell. I bet it's Christian wanting to know where I am. I look at it's Kate.

 _Kate_ : _Hey Ana, just a heads up, I will be with Ell tonight, so you will be home alone. Maybe you should have Mr. Moneybags come over and you can finally get it on!_

 _Ana: Have fun. Tell Ell I said Hi...and No, we are taking it slow. Plus I like what we have going on, and so dose he._

 _Kate: Sure whatever you say...I have walked in on some of you make-out sessions and I have to say, they were pretty hot. Give him your v-card...what is taking so long? I mean you have known him his whole life, it's not like you have to get to know him._

 _Ana: Kate, when we are ready we will take that next step, till then we are pretty happy with where we are. Now I have to go. I am meeting Chris for lunch. Have fun tonight. Love you._

 _Kate: Ok, have fun. Tell him I said hi. Love you too._

I step off the elevator and greeted by the hostess. She looks me up and down and rises her eye brow at me.

" Hello, Welcome to the Mile High. Do you have a reservation?"

" Um no, I am.." She rudely cuts me off.

" Well, if you don't have one I will ask you to leave." She says with a snippy tone in her voice.

" Well first off, don't cut someone off while they are talking, two, as I was saying I am meeting someone here and he is waiting for me."

" Really?" She raises her brow at me and rolls her eyes at me, like there is no way I know anyone that could l dine here.

" Yes it's his club in fact. You may know him as your boss. Christian Grey?" She has a look on her face that tells me she dose not believe me.

" Ma'ma, I doubt you know Mr. Grey, or any of the Grey's. You are not in their circle." Hey tone is harsh. Just as I am about to say something I see Taylor walk up.

" Miss Baker, is there a problem here?" Taylor asks in a harsh tone.

" Yes Sir, this women is claiming to be meeting Mr. Grey. I told her she needs to leave as seeing she not a know friend or a family member. However she is refusing to leave." She says in her snippy voice again.

" Miss Baker, this is Anastasia Steele. Life long best friend of Mr. Grey. In fact, She knows has been seen not with just Mr. Grey, but with all the Grey's. So I think you might want to rethink on how you act next time you see her, if in fact you do see her." Taylor's voice snippy and almost mocking tone. I love him.

" Uh, uh, yes sir, my apologies Miss Steele." Her tone don't sound like she is sorry, but right now I don't care.

" This way Ana, Mr. Grey is waiting for you at this table." Taylor holds out his arm letting me lead the way. I don't look back, but I know little Miss Thinks she knows it all has a sour look on her face.

I am walking to the back to where Christian's table is and I feel that electricity run through my body. I feel that every time we are close. It is the same since I first felt it when I was 15. Plus I get butterflies in my stomach, and my heart starts to beat faster. I get closer and I can see him. He is standing there waiting for me. He is waiting a white button down shirt, his Gray suit jacket, with his Gray slacks, and his sliver tie. His hair has that just fucked look. He smiles at me and his eyes become a darker Gary.

" Ana." He pulls me close to him wraps his arms around my waist while my arms go around his neck. He leans down and gives me a soft kiss. I would love it for it to be more, but alas we are in public and we not made it known we are a couple. He wants to announce it now, but I want to wait a while. I like being to have him to myself without anyone knowing. The press has not got wind of it yet, but they do know that we are family friends. We have been photographed together in the past.

" Christian, I'm so sorry I am late, I lost track of time, I was reading a new manuscript and I didn't think I was reading that long time Luke came and got me."

" Ana," he chuckles, " It's ok. I know how you get when you are reading. After the calls and you not answering my texts I called Sawyer just to check to make sure you were ok. He told me you had you nose in a book. It's fine really. Your here now and that's all that counts."

" I would have been here soon, but little hostess, didn't want to let me pass. And before you go off and start firing people, Taylor took care of it." I lean up to kiss him again. I love the feel of his lips on mine.

Christian lets me go, and holds out my chair for me and I sit down and start looking at the menu. Christian sits down across of me and just stares at me.

" What?"

" Nothing, I just love looking at you. Is it wrong for a boyfriend to look at his girlfriend?" His voice oozes sexy.

" No, there is nothing wrong with that at all. In fact, I rather love looking at you as well." I tell him as I bite my bottom lip. Christian closes his eyes, and makes a low groan. I know what this dose to him.

" Ana, please stop biting that lip."

" Why?" I say very seductively

" Well for one, we are in public, and two we have decided to take this at your pace. I am not pushing you into anything, you know that. I love what we do. And when you deiced to take the next step believe me it will be a night to remember." He says as he leans closer to me over the table.

" I bet. When I am ready believe me, you will be the first to know."

The waitress comes and of course her eyes goes straight to Christian, but like every time he pays no mind to another female..God I am a lucky girl.

" Can I start you off with drinks?"

" Yes we are ready to order as well." Christian says in a cold tone.

" I will have the stake med rare, with the fresh greens, and glass of lemon water." He hands her the menu and she starts to bat her eyes at him. I on the other hand roll my eyes at this.

" Right way sir." She begins to walk off and I call her back.

" Um excuse me! Yes hello I am sitting right now."

" Yeah what can I get you?" Her voice is snippy. Oh hell no you don't want to play this game while Christian is here. I look over and he is pissed off. I hold up my hand to stop him.

" Baby, I got this." I tell him in a sweet voice, and I turn to look back at the bimbo.

" Look here, first it's rude to make eyes at someone else's man, second, you don't ignore any customer. Do you know who owns this club? Well I do. I know for a fact, that he would not like how you are treating me right now. Third, you don't talk to customers like that as well. Now you can take down my order, then find someone else to helps us. I want the smoke salmon, with the fresh greens as well, and also a glass of lemon water. Thank you."

She rolls her eyes at me, and matters under her breath " Yeah like you know the owner." Her voice is harsh.

" Excuse me what is your name?" Christian calls out for her.

" Brittany sir." She purrs at him while once again making eyes.

" Well Brittany, lets make one thing clear here shall we. I am the owner of this club. And for you to be making eyes at me in front of my girlfriend, and the way you were talking to her is not how I want my employees to treat my guests. So I want to talk to manager on duty right now."

She stands there with her mouth open not sure what to say or do next. I don't feel bad for her. Not at all. She turns to look at me shooting me daggers with her eyes. Not going to work honey. She huffs and turns around and storms out and off to get the manager. I doubt it, but we will see. Christian looks over at me and smiles my favorite smile at me.

" Ana, do you know how much you turned me on watching you handle her like that?" His voice is low and sexy...sends chills up my spine.

" Hmmm really now? And why don't you tell me how much it turned you on." I say in just an equally sexy voice, while I bit my bottom lip. Christian growls low in his chest. He reaches under the table for my foot, slips off my shoe and has it rest on his lap. I can feel the huge bulge in his pants. So I take my foot and start running it the length of him. I watch his eyes turn dark and I see his breathing pick up. I feel really naughty, so I remove my foot, I get up from my chair walk around to where he is sitting and smile at him. He has a confused look on his face till I climb under the table, slowly unzip his pants, I reach in grab his hard thick cock and run my tongue up and down it. I lick off the per-cum off of him and I hum. I hear Christian groan, he is loving this. I put his whole cock in my mouth and take him all the way down my throat.

" Ana, baby, Oh god yessss..hmm just like that..oh god..faster baby."

I start to move faster on him. I play with his balls while I move faster take him deeper in my mouth. As I am going down I hum and he grabs the back of my head and starts to thrust his hips up.

" Ana, Ana, Oh fuck baby...right there. I am so close..Oh god. yes, yes, yes, faster, baby, take me deeper. That's it. Right there...Ana, I'm going to cum on god...ANNNNNNNNNAAAAAAA FUCK!"

I grabs my hair tighter and I can feel the warm liquid shoot down the back of my throat. Hmm I lick him up making sure I did not miss any, once I give him a good check over, I put him back in his pants, zip him back up, get off my knees and go back to my chair. I look at him smile and wipe the corner of my mouth with my middle finger place it in my mouth on suck on it. Christian's eyes look at me like he can't believe I just did that. A smile comes across his face and I know he is please.

" Ana." He says out of breath. " That was...was...there are no words. WOW baby."

"Well I did owe you from this morning so I thought I would just pay up now." I smirk at him. He just shakes his head at me.

" Ana, you always tend to surprise me at every turn baby. I love you."

" Oh you are in for a real treat then Christian. I have found your perfect gift for your birthday."

" Oh really? And what would that be?" He asks while raising his brow at me.

" Nope not telling, You will just have to wait till Saturday, like a good boy." I giggle as he starts to pout.

As he is about to say something our food comes in along, but no manger. I can tell Christian is not to happy about this. Well there goes his good mood. As the new waiter places our food in front of us, Christian tells me he will be right back and to start without him. Oh this is not going to be good. Once he leaves, I start eating my lunch. I have to say this is pretty damn good.

Christian comes back 5 mins later walks over to me, kisses my check then goes to sit in his chair and starts to eat his lunch. I wonder if I should ask him if everything is ok. I don't want to make his mood any worse if things did not go well. I bit the bullet and ask him.

" Chris?"

" Yes baby."

" Um is everything ok?"

" Yes, everything is ok. I have dealt with the matter and it is being taken care of as we speak." He goes back to his lunch and the subject has been closed. I know when to keep going and when to stop. Knowing Christian all my life I have leaned when to just stop.

We finish our meal and we start to walk to the elevator. Christian places his hand on the small of my back leading me out. Even with the slightest touches from him sends my whole body into a heated state. We make our way past the hostess and I look over and smile and finger wave at her. I knew better, but I have had enough of this women messing with me. Christian peaks over his shoulder to see who I was waving at.

" Ana?"

" It's ok babe, just finishing up a problem I had earlier." He chuckles at me and shakes his head. He knows I have been dealing with this for a long time. Even when we were still just friends and we went out some where together, I still had to deal with women ogling him and treating me like shit.

We reach the bottom floor and step off the elevator, and we are met with Taylor and Luke. They look like they just got out of a rather heated disagreement. I wonder if everything is ok.

" Jason, Luke, everything ok?"

" Yes, Ana everything is ok. Are you ready to go back to work?" Luke asks me trying to hide the anger in his voice. He is not fooling me. I will have to talk to him later about this.

" Yep I'm ready to go."

I turn to Christian and grab him by his jacket and pull him close to me. I give him a hug and kiss before we head off back to offices.

" Thank you for lunch Christian. I enjoy it. Everything tasted sooo yummy." I say as I wink at him. He kisses the tip of my nose and just smiles at me.

" Your most welcome baby, I am glad you enjoyed you lunch and everything was just how you liked it." I hug him tighter kiss him one more time on the check and pull away. He walks me to the car opens the door for me.

" Oh, Kate text me earlier saying she will be with Ell tonight, so do you want to come over and I will make you dinner?"

" Sure sounds good. I will call you when I am on my way. Have a good rest of your day baby. I will see you later. I love you.'

" I love you too. See you later." He shuts my door and Luke pulls out into traffic. I look back behind me to see him get into his car. I turn back around and give Luke a soft smile as he looks at me in the review mirror. I go to start to ask him if he is ok, but he shakes his head at me and I just nod. I will try again later. Now I need to talk to Kate about Christian's gift. I know exactly what to get him. I just need Kate's help. So I send her a text.

 _Ana: Kate, need your help with Chris's gift._

 _Kate: Ok, what is it?_

 _Ana: Tell you in person. But it is major._

 _Kate: Ok, now you got me wondering. Meet up tomorrow for lunch then?_

 _Ana: Sounds great. Have fun with Ell tonight._

 _Kate: Oh you know I will...have fun with Chris tonight..._

 _Ana: I plan too..._

 _Kate: Ana?_

 _Ana: Bye Kate...Love you._

Plan set...now I have to find away about going at it..

 **A/N: So guys what did you think of my first lemon? Can you guess what Ana's gift is to Christian? Like I said this is a 2 part chapter. So next chapter will be set on Christian's birthday...How are you guys liking Jack? Good guy? Hiding something? Creepy? What about Jose? Where is he at? Will he come back? Only time will tell...you gotta keep reading to find out. So please leave me some reviews and let me know what you think on this chapter, and what you think is going to happen...Until next time...**

 **Much Love,**

 **Allie**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey all...thanks for the great reviews! You guys are the best! I want to say that this chapter has a small flash back, and also someone will come into this chapter and is not wanted...Also...this is my first real lemon! Hope I do you guys proud with it! So with that being said...On with the Show!**

 **Time Jump June 18th 2015- Christian's birthday.**

Christian POV

I am driving my R8 to go pick up Ana so we ca head over to my parents house for my birthday. Mom told me it was going to be small this year. God I hope she is right. Last year there was over 200 people at the party my mother threw for me. It felt more like people were there just to kiss my ass, then for me.

I pull up out front of Ana's apartment, park my car and get out. I hope she is ready to go. I text her at 7:30 this morning telling her to be ready by 9:00. I get to her door and use my key she gave me. I open the door and I don't see her, so I call out to her.

" Ana?" I call out as I close the door and walk towards her bedroom. I knock on her door and call out again. " Ana?" I slowly open the door and see her sitting on her bed looking down at her phone. It looks like she has been crying. I rush over to her and sit next to her on her bed.

" Baby? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" I have pure panic in my voice now.

" I just got a text." Ana sniffs. I wonder who sent her the text..

" Baby, tell me why are you crying?" I pull her close to me and she buries her head in my chest. I start to rock her back and forth

" I...I...go...got a text from...he...from her." She starts to sob and holds me tight against her. I know what her she is talking about. That good for nothing mother of hers. Who just up and left Ana after her last fight with Ray. I hold her even closer to me and kiss the top of her head.

" Baby, what did she want?" Ana sniffs again and sits up. I wipe the tears form her face and give her small smile.

" She is coming to Seattle next weekend and she wants to see me. She is getting remarried again, and she is bringing him her to meet me. I think she is up to something. I mean why now? Why get a hold of me now after years of nothing?"

" I don't know baby, but we will talk to my father and Ray about it ok? I am not going to let her hurt you again. Ever." I push a lose piece of hair behind her ear and give her a soft kiss on he lips.

" I'm sorry Chris, this is your day. It is going to be a happy one." She says at she stands and wipes her tears way and puts on a smile for me.

" Ana, I know how you feel about your mother. If you need to cry, you cry. No one is going to hold it against you. No one ok?" I grab and hold her waist as she stands in between my legs. She shakes her at me and smiles.

" Good, now get your bag are you ready? You know how mom is if we are late." I tell her as I stand up.

" Yep all ready. I got everything, Oh Kate is staying at Ells again tonight, so do you mind if I stay at your place?"

" Baby, you never have to ask to stay with me, You know I love it when you do. I love waking up with you in my arms." I smile thinking knowing I am going to ask her to move in with me tonight. I have already talk to Ell and Kate about it. I know I should have talk to Ana, first, but I wanted to ask them how I go about asking her. I mean we have lived together before...kinda. This will be a whole new ballgame for us.

We make our way to the front door, I see the 2 bags sitting on the floor so I pick them up and grab them. We head out, Ana locks the door behind us and we head to my car. I put the two bags in the trunk and open Ana's door for her. I walk around my side I slid into the seat and we set off towards my parents house.

We are pulling up to my parents house and I see both Ray and Elliot's trucks. Of course he would be here first, if it has to do with free food or any food he is there. I get out of the car, help Ana out then go and get the bags. I grab a hold of Ana's hand and we walk up to the front door when it swings open and my mother pulls me in for a hug.

" Oh happy birthday my sweet baby boy. I can't believe my baby is 29." My mom is wiping a small tear from her eye as he kisses my check.

" Thanks mom."

" Ana darling, you look beautiful." Mom says as she gives Ana a hug and kiss.

" Well you come in, everyone is out back waiting."

" Mom...this is just going to be a small get together right?" I ask her with a raised brow.

" Christian, stop worrying. I am giving you what you want. We are just waiting on a few more people to show up."

" How many more people mom?"

" About 5, now come on get a move on it." I watch as my mom heads out back and i turn to look at Ana who has her hand covering her mouth trying to keep her giggling in. I shoot her a look telling her I know she is up to something. She just shakes her head at me and sticks out her tongue and makes her way out back. I roll my eyes and shake my head and follow my girl.

As I step on the patio and look around, I think this is not what I was expecting at all. It's quite nice. There are 3 long tables. The first table has a chips, dip, potato salad, veggies for dipping and veggies for the burgers. Along with everything needed to dress it. The next table has cups, plates, forks, spoons, napkins, and the punch bowl. The third table has the desserts on it. And when I say desserts I mean many. There is cupcakes, muffins, cookies, pies, cheese cakes, home made donuts. My mom went all out that is for sure. But seeing how Elliot is here, the food will be gone in no time.

I make my way over to my dad and Ray, they are talking about their next fishing trip. " Christian. Happy birthday son." My dad says as he pats my shoulder.

" Thanks dad."

" Happy birthday Christian. It's good to see you again." Ray says as he takes a sip of his beer.

" Thanks, Ray. It's good to see you too. How's business these days? I ask. Ray owns a wood furniture store. He has been making furniture for as long as I have known him. He made a few things in mom and dad's house, as well for Elliot's. This was one of the many fights that Ray and Carla had. She wanted him to give it up seeing how it was not making " enough" money. When in fact it was. She was just to money hungry to see that. Speaking of Carla, I need to let dad and Ray know that she contacted Ana this morning.

" It's going great. We had so many orders, that I had to hire a few extra people just to help out." Ray says with a proud voice.

" That's great Ray. Um I do have to talk to you two later on today." I say in a serious voice.

" What is its? Is Annie ok? Have you had word on Jose?" Ray's voice is full of panic now.

" Ray, Ana is fine, well is better now. No, no word on Jose, they still can't find him and I have my guys working on that as well. But no, when I went to pick Ana up this morning I found her in her room, she had been crying. Carla made contact with her. Apparently she is coming to Seattle next week and wants to meet up with Ana. She is getting remarried again, and she wants Ana to meet him."

" She what? After all this time of never calling her, sending her a letter, nothing, Now she wants to see her daughter? I'm telling you Christian, that evil women is up to something, and she will only harm Annie more." Ray says with anger in his voice.

" Son, I agree with Ray here. That women has really never care for Ana. Hell she was at our house more than her own. That is why Ray agreed to let us give her her own room here. Ray knew she would be safe with us. I believe she is after something and we need to find out what it is and put a stop to it before it gets out of hand." My dad says in his lawyer's voice.

" I agree with both of you. But for now I don't want Ana getting more upset so let's keep the Carla talk to a stop for now." I say as I look around to make sure Ana is not close enough to hear us.

I leave dad and Ray to finish up their talk and I make my way to the food table and pick up a carrot stick and dip it in the dip. I go to put in my mouth when I feel two arms warp around me. I can tell she has relaxed so much since we got here. I think being around her family is helping. I turn around and wrap my arms around her waist and lean down to give her a kiss on those soft lips that I love.

" Hmm is everything ok baby?"

" Everything is better now." Ana says with love in her voice as she lays her head against my chest. I kiss the top of her head when I notice some more people showing up. I look over and I see Ross with her wife Gwen, Taylor, Gail and Sawyer. I look down at Ana and rise my brow at her. She just smiles as me.

" Christian they are apart of the family, you know they are. They all have been with you since you started GEH." She tells me in her, don't argue with me tone. I just smile and nod my head at her. I know she is right. They are family.

" THE FUN HAS ARRIVED!" Elliot shouts out as he comes out of the house with 6 big tubs. Oh this could not be good. Knowing Ell this will be something embarrassing.

" Ell, what do you have there?" Sawyer asks him while taking a drink of his beer. He is not on duty so I don't mind.

" Ahhh Luke...great here help me pass these out will ya." When I see Elliot lift the lips to the tubs one thing comes to mind. Oh hell yes!

Ell, and Sawyer start passing out super soakers. I have not played with one of these since I was 13. This is going to be so much fun. I look down at Ana, with a hug grin on my face and she smiles back at me. Who knew turning 29 brought out the kid in you. As all the water guns get passed out, Elliot opens the 2 tub and it is filled with water balloons. Not just the second tub, but the remaining 2 as well. Oh this is going to be so sweet!

" Ok everyone, here are the rules. 1) No hiding behind anyone or anything. 2) see rule 1. other than that, LET"S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Elliot shouts out.

Next thing I know I hear a scream I look over and Kate got sprayed by Elliot. Elliot is laugh so hard he dose not see Ana sneak up behind him and spray him. Ell jumps and looks at Ana in shock like he can't believe she did that. Ana takes off running while Ell chases her to get her back, I take off after Ell, Sawyer got Taylor, Gail is laughing her ass off as well as mom. Gwen got Ross, who then got her back, Taylor is running after Sawyer, Ell is still trying to catch Ana but she keeps dodging him.

I grab a water balloon, and throw it at Elliot which its him on his back. He turns around and looks to see who threw it. As I have my back turned Ana comes and sprays me. I jump and yell

" Ahhh what the hell?"

" Ana? Really? Who's side are you one?" I look at her in shock.

" There are no sides Chris...all is fair in love and war." She giggles at me and takes off running. I start running after her and see that Ell is now chasing Kate, Taylor is nailing Sawyer with the water balloons, Ross and Gwen are both spraying each other, and our parent and Gail are dying laugh see us going after each other. I have to admit, I am having a great time. I never thought I would be having a water gun/ water balloon fight with my family on my birthday. Me Christian Grey hard ass CEO ex Dom who use to beat women and fuck them hard then get ride of them when I was done, is playing around in my parents backyard, chasing my girlfriend around, while my two of my security guys throw water balloons at each other and Ross my hard ass second in command is playing around as well with her wife, and Ell, well Ell is a big kid an is spraying kate and not giving up.

Ana stops by the pool puts her gun down and her hands up in the air. Ahh looks like my girl knows when to give up.

" Ana, Ana, Ana, I see you have given up. I thought you were better than that?" I smirk at her while getting closer to her.

" Chris, baby I love you and you are right, we should team up and get everyone." She says in a soft tone. I lower my gun and walk up to her, she puts her arms around my neck and starts kissing me. I can hear Elliot some where behind me yelling at Ana.

" Banana, that is no fair! No teaming up, its all against all."

" You be quite Elliot! If I want to team up with the man I love then I will. Are you scared or something?" She taunts him.

" Hell no! Bring in on little lady!" Ell yells back her laughing.

Ana kisses me one more and time and I see this look in her eyes and she smirks at me.

" Christian, just know that I love you ok. And no matter what, I will always win."

I give her a question look and next thing I know she is pushing me into the pool. I come resurface and Ana is bent over laughing. Everyone else is either laughing or has a look of shock on their face. Ohhhh Miss Steele game on. While she is not looking I jump up and grab her and pull her into the pool with me. She comes up coughing and now I am the one who is laughing.

" Christian Grey that is not funny!" Ana says while laughing along with me.

For the next hour we run, chase, throw water balloons at each other. When we run out we either go change into dry clothes, or we lay out in the sun. We all eat, drink, talk, and laugh the rest of the day away. Only wish Mia could be here to join in. Although knowing Mia, she would have sat and watched everyone else. I love my sister to death, but she is such a girly girl.

As night comes in people start to leave. Ross and Gwen are the first to leave, then Sawyer, Taylor and Gail. All is left is mom, dad ,Elliot, Kate, Ray, Ana, and myself. Ray is staying with my parents tonight so him and dad can go fishing tomorrow. Mom and Ana are talking away, while dad is showing Ray his new fishing boat. Ell and Kate are talking about their up coming trip. I sit back and look around. This is my family.

Ana comes and sits down on my lap and wraps her arms around my neck kisses my lips. " Happy Birthday Christian. I hope you had fun today."

I smile back up her and look into her eyes. " Ana, today was great. Thank you."

" Hey Chris, remember that summer we went camping and we told Ana, and Mia all those ghost stories about the lake we were staying and Mia swore up and down she saw the ghost?" Elliot say laughing, while looking at Ana.

" Yeah I remember, I also remember that Mia and Ana cock blocked you from that blonde that was camping there as well." I say laughing back at him and Ana laughs with me. Kate looks at Ell with a really look on her face.

" Hey Ell, that is what you get for telling us that." Ana tells him.

" Oh be quite you, no one was talking to Miss Pee her pants." Ell says smirking at her.

" Hey we made a pack never to talk about that again, butthead! I'm gonna kill you!" Ana gets off my lap and starts chasing Ell around he patio.

" What?" Kate asks me. I chuckle as I remember that day.

 **Flash back:**

" Ell, Chris come on I really have to go to the bathroom!" Ana says as she's dancing around.

" Just hold it, we are almost there and then you can go ok." I tell her.

" Right Chris, I'm 8, when you got to go you got to go...now come on stop messing around."

" Chill Banana, tell you what, you and Chris hike up there and I will bring Mia with me when I'm done here ok."

" Ell, she won't give you the time of day." Ana yells at him

" Hey chicks love me. You just can't see it because you little girl are my sister."

Ana rolls her eyes at Ell and starts to hick up. Ell nods at me and I wink back at him. We are walking when we hear a twig brake and a low groan.

" What was that?" Ana asks looking around.

" I didn't hear anything."

" Whatever, lets just keep going."

" Ana, why don't you just go behind a tree or something?"

" Because, I don't want to get bite or poison ivy on my butt or hoo-ha."

I am laughing as Ana is dance walking. " Your hoo-ha? Really? You mean your..."

" Don't say it Chris." I hold up my hands in surrender.

I see Ell out of the corner of my eye. I know I should tell Ana what Ell is going to do, but what where's the fun in that?

" AHHHHHHHH" Ell screams out at Ana while he jumps from behind the tree. Ana screams and jumps and falls on her but. Both me and Elliot are bent over laughing. We are laughing so hard we can't breath. I look up to give Ell a high five when I see Ana on the ground with her knees bent up to her chest and she is crying. I nudge Ell and he looks over and stops laughing

" Ahh hey Banana, it was just a joke. Can't you take them anymore?" He says chuckling.

I look over at her and I see how bad she is crying. Now I feel like an ass. I should have told her what he was going to. I bend down to try and hug her, but she just pushes me away. " Ana, come on it was just a joke, we're sorry. Right Ell?"

" Ha speak for yourself! That is payback for cock blocking me!" Ell says laughing again.

I shake my head at him. " Ana, come on please stop crying."

She goes to stand up then I see it, she peed herself. Poor Ana. Now I feel even worse! Elliot looks over and sees that she peed herself as well, and that starts him laughing even more.

" Hey Ana, looks like you peed yourself...I'm calling you Miss Pee her pants!" Ell is not laughing so hard that he has tears coming out of his eyes.

Ana takes off running back to he camp site alone. I call after her. " Ana! Wait, come back please!" She just keeps running and crying, she didn't see the tree branch on the ground and trips over it and falls flat on her face. Elliot is laughing even more now.

" Really Ell? Joke is over! Look at her. I think that is enough!"

" Oh come on Chris, it's funny! I mean it's payback."

" Really? Payback would be putting a frog in her sleeping bag, not making her piss herself then laugh at her, then laugh when she runs and trips! Elliot your a dick!"

I ran after Ana trying to catch up with her. By the time I did, she was already back at the camp site and she is hugging and crying into Ray's chest. I came running and and I stop in my tracks when I see the death glare I am getting from my mom, dad, and Ray. Oh boy this is not good.

 **End flash back:**

" That was the summer where Ana did not talk to me or Elliot for 2 months. Man it was bad. Not only did she not talk to us, but we lost our allowance for the whole summer, but we had to work around the house, no hanging out with friends, and we had to babysit whenever the parents wanted." I told Kate while rubbing the back of my neck."

" Oh my god! He did what? Poor Ana" Kate says.

" Ana, come now, you love me. I thought you forgave me for that a long time ago."

" And I thought we agreed never to bring that again Elliot." Ana hisses at Ell. Well I don't feel sorry for him. It's his own fault again.

Next thing we hear is Elliot scream and then a big splash. We look over and Ana had pushed Ell into the pool and now she's walking away with a smirk on her face.

" Christian you about ready to go? I'm getting kinda tired."

" Yeah sure let me talk to dad and Ray real fast then we can go." I motion for dad and Ray to follow me into dad's study. This is not going to be fun. We all know how Ana feels about her mom. So this is going to be a touchy subject.

" So, Christian I take it this is about this morning and the text Ana got from Carla?"

" Yes Ray. I don't think Ana should meet with her. Well not alone at least. I don't trust her. I think she is up to something and so dose Ana. We need to find out the real reason why she is here. I mean after all these years why now? I mean Carla never gave a damn about Ana before."

" I agree with you son. I can tell you I never trusted that women, but Gracie and me, we put up with her for Ray's sake, and the moment we saw Ana, we fell in love with her. She became apart of this family just like Ray became apart of mine while we were growing up." My dad tells me.

" Look Christian, I don't want Annie going any place near her. But she is a grown women and it is up to her. But if she dose want to see Carla I want you to be there with her. She is going to need you after seeing her."

" Oh trust me. I planed on being there no matter what Carla said. I will call Welch and have him looking into her and see what she has been up to these past 13 years."

" Good, I just don't want Annie getting hurt again by Carla. Last time it broke my heart listening to her cry herself to sleep every night. What mother tells her child that she was a mistake and that they ruined their life. If it wasn't for Carrick she was still have her rights. But I'm glad she didn't fight me on custody of Annie. That made the adoption that much easier." Ray says with a coldness in his voice.

" So it's agreed then that Ana will not meet with Carla alone if she wants to see her, and I will get Welch doing a background check on her." Both my dad and Ray agree and then we head back outside so I can say good-bye to everyone.

I am walking through the kitchen and I see Ana and Kate talking in he corner whispering. As I get closer I can hear the last part of their conversation.

" You can do this Ana. Remember, it is up to you and only you, and only when your ready. ok?" Kate tells Ana in a caring voice.

" I know. Thanks Kate. I think I am ready. I mean it's time right.?" Ana says back to Kate.

" Babe, that is up to you. You will know it." Kate tells Ana as she pulls her into a hug.

" Baby, you ready to go?" I ask her walking up to them.

" Yeah, lets just go say good-bye to everyone then we can go."

We walk outside to tell everyone good-bye and my mother reminds us about brunch tomorrow and I tell her we will be there. I give her a hug and kiss good-bye. I say good-bye to dad and Ray.

" So bro, great party huh?" Ell tells me as he is putting food into his mouth.

" Yes Ell, it was a great birthday. It was what I wanted. I had a great time."

" I'm glad. Ana thought up the water guns and the water balloons. She's good for you Chris. I know how much you two love each other. It's about time too." Elliot laughs and slaps my back.

" I know. I'm glad we are finally together." I look over at Ana while she is saying good-bye to my mother. I can tell they love each other. Like a mother loves a daughter, and a daughter loves a mother.

I walk up to Ana and wrap my arm around her waist lean down and kiss her temple. " You ready baby?"

" Yep. We will see you tomorrow Grace. Today was great."

" Oh Ana, thank you for everything." My mom tells Ana with another hug and her eyes begin to water.

Ana and I walk out hand and hand to the car. I put the bags back in the trunk and open Ana's door for her. Before she gets in she leans up and gives me a soft kiss on the lips.

"Thank you Christian."

" For what baby?"

" For everything, for being you, for loving me, for always being there for me, even when we were kids. I could always count on you to be there."

" Your welcome Ana. And thank you for always being there for me, helping me see the truth, for loving me even with my fucked up past. And not judging me for it."

" Always and forever Christian."

" Always and forever Ana."

Ana gets into the car and I walk around to my side and get in. I start the car and we make our way back home.

Ana POV:

We are both quite on the way back home...well back to Escala. Today was a great day. After this morning and the text I got from her. I thought today was going to be bad. But I had fun in fact, even Christian was having fun. Acting like a kid again. I couldn't be more happier than I was seeing him running around spraying people and throwing water balloons as well. I have never laughed so much in my life as I did today. But now, as we are driving back I am nervous about giving Christian his gift. I mean I want too. I thought what do you get the man who has everything? I thought I would give him myself. I mean I know this man inside and out. He is my best friend, and I am ready to give him all of me.

The day I met Kate for lunch I told her what my gift to Christian was and she screamed so loud we had people looking at us. She helped me pick out the perfect outfit to wear. She gave me some tips. She also told me at anytime I can stop. I have that power. I told her I was ready and I wanted this.

As we pull into the underground garage my stomach starts to do flips. What if he says I'm no good. What if he don't like what I can offer to him? I am nothing like the girls he has had in the past. They knew what to do. Here I am a 21 year old virgin.

" Baby? Are you ok?"

" Hu? Yeah I'm fine." I smile at letting him know I'm really ok.

Christian gets out of the car, grabs the bags and comes to open my door for me. We hold hands while walking to the elevator. Once inside Christian puts in the code. The door closes and he pushes me up against the wall and starts attacking my mouth with his. His hand squeezes my breasts while I run my hands in his hair and tug him close to me. He groans into my mouth. He takes one hand and lefts my leg and wraps it around his waist and pushes his pelvic into me and I can feel his erection into me. I start to become wet at my core. Oh god this feels so good. I moan into his mouth. He pulls away from me and rests his forehead against mine. We are both trying to catch our breaths.

" Ana, what you do to me."

" What you do to me Chris."

He leans down and kisses me again. This time it is soft. We here the dig of the elevator and the doors open. We walk in and it's dark and quite. Everyone must be in bed by now. Christian take my hand and leads me to the bedroom. Ok Ana, you can do this. We get in, he closes the door behind us. I grab the bag from him and head into the bathroom to get ready.

" I'm going to go change. I will be out in a min ok." He nods his head at me and I head into the bathroom.

As I slip out of my clothes, I put my hair up in a messy bun. I slip on the gray baby doll nightie. It is completely see through. It also adds a small left to my breasts. There is also matching g-strings. Which are lacy. I take down my hair fluff it out give myself another look over take a deep breath and head out to the bedroom.

I open the door and Christian is standing at the end of the bed in just his pj pants. Navy blue and they hang on his hips showing that sexy V that leads down to his cock. Christian looks up when he hears the door open and his jaw hits the floor when he sees me. I take it that is a good thing.

" Soooo you like?" I ask him making sure this was not the wrong choice.

" Ana...my god...your breathtaking."

He walks over to him to get a better look. He looks me up and down, runs his hand over my body to feel the lace of the nightie.

" So I have one more gift to give you tonight."

" Oh really? And what may that be?" His voice is husky and full of want.

" Well I thought, what do I get the man who has everything? So why not give him me. So happy birthday baby. Are you ready to unwrapped me?"

" Ana, are you sure? I mean we don't have to do anything until your ready baby."

" I'm ready Christian. Make me yours fully."

With that he starts kissing my lips softly. His hands hold onto my hips. My hand are around his neck playing with the his hair. He backs me up and then gently lays me on the bed. He moves to my neck, down to my breasts, kissing each on, taking my nipples into his mouth and sucking on them. He then keeps kissing me down my body, till he gets to the top of my g-string. He looks up at me and I smile and nod at him telling him to keep going. He grabs the top of them I left my hips off the bed and he slowly pulls them down. Once he gets them off he throws them to the floor. He kisses the inside of my thighs, and up until he reaches my core. He gently kisses me. Then he runs his tongue up my clit. He has done this before and god is he good at it, but this time...this time feels like the first time. He continues to lick me up and down. I start to moan his name. I thrust my hips up. He licks me faster, sucks on my clit. He pushes a finger into me, then another one. I am so close to my release and I know he knows it too. He gets faster, and faster with his tongue and his fingers.

" Ohhhhh fuck Christian. I am so close, faster baby. Oh god..oh oh oh oh yes right there, that's it. Don't stop, don't stop. Oh god Christian, I'm cumming, I'm cumming.

As I am coming down from my high Christian moves back up my body, and hovers over me. I open my eyes and stare into is gray eyes. I can see the love he has for me. He leans down and kisses me. I can tastes myself on him. His kiss is passionate, and deep.

" Ana, are you sure? We can stop now."

" Christian, make love to me. Please"

He nod,stands up and slides his pants off. I knew he was big, but damn! Will that even fit in me?

" Don't worry baby, I will fit."

Ok now is he a mind reader. He climbs back on the bed and starts kissing me again. I start to moan into his mouth, I left my hips up telling him I'm ready. He chuckles at me.

" Ana, I hate to ask this, but you are on birth control right?"

" Um no, I had no reason to until now."

" It's ok. I have condoms." I raise my brow at him.

" I have not had to use them in awhile Ana, It's just when I bought them, I made sure I never ran out."

He reaches over to his night stand, takes out a box of condoms, open them up, tears one off rips it open and rolls it onto himself. God if that is not sexy seeing him put on a condom. He looks back at and kisses me again.

" Ana this may hurt for a min or two ok."

I nod at him. He places he cock at my entrance and slowly pushes in. Once he gets to the barrier he thrusts in fast. He stills giving me time adjust to him. Once the pain goes away I tell him to move.

" Ok, move Christian."

He moves in and out of me slowly in and out in and out. Oh this feels so good. I can't believe I waited this long. I can feel every inch of in moving in me. I can feel his thickness.

" Hmm Christian, so good. Move faster."

He starts to move faster in me. He starts to groan as he picks up his pace. He starts to go faster.

" Ana, god, you are so tight baby, Oh god I love you."

" Christian, faster. I want you to fuck me please."

Christian then sits up and he slams into me hard. I let out a small grasp. He moves deeper in me, harder in me, faster in me. He is working me over.

" Oh fuck Christian, faster, fuck me faster and harder...oh god."

" Ana, baby...oh yes, baby...so good, so fucking good."

" Hmmm yes yes yes Chris..."

" Ana, Ana, Ana. oh fuck baby I'm so close..fuck..."

" Keep going...harder Christian harder now."

Christian slams into me so hard we are moving the headboard. He keeps moving in me faster and faster and faster, and harder and harder and harder. He is so deep I can feel his balls slap against me. Oh god this is so good.

" Ana I'm going to cum, cum with me baby, cum now!"

" Chris...Chris...Oh god CHRISTAN!"

" FUCK ANNNNNAAAA!"

Once we both find out release he falls to the side of me, both of us trying to catch our breathes. That was so amazing. Ok, he is a sex god!

" WOW, that was..."

" Yeah that was..."

I look over at him and smile. He traces my lips with his finger and leans in to kiss me.

" So, how was it? I did't hurt you did I?"

" God, Christian it was amazing, out of this world! No you didn't hurt me. I mean it did at first when you pushed through, but once the pain stopped, It felt amazing. I would love to do it again." I tell him as I bite my bottom lip. Christian smiles at me and rolls back over on top of me.

" Well then...Happy Birthday to me!" He says in his sexy voice. And the rest of the night we make love till the early hours of the morning.

 **A/N: Soooooooo they finally did it! I hope I did ok. I mean I could have put a lot more details into it, but this chapter was getting long already...but don't worry...there will be more LOL...So I hope for my first lemon you guys are not disappointed. Leave your reviews and let me know what you think. Next chapter a small time jump to the following weekend where Carla comes to Seattle. How do you think it will go? What is she up to? Dose she really want to see Ana or dose she have other reasons? What dose Welch find out about her and this new guy? What was Taylor and Luke talking about? What about Jack? Jose? Lots more to come...keep reading to find out...so until next time...**

 **Much Love,**

 **Allie**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I am sooooooooooooooo sorry for the late update! Things have not been the best for me. I had to move back home which is 100 miles away from my kids, so a 2 hr drive. Plus went to court so now i am divorced after 7 years of marriage and 10 years of being together! Plus been depressed which has not helped. I hope you guys can forgive me. I am so so so so so sorry! Thank you all for the reviews. I was kinda hoping I would do you guys proud with my first real lemon...I also did it for my dollface...Anonbishy...she needed some help..If you have not read any of her stories you should check them out. I still have 3 of hers to read, but right now check out Loving Memories and Run and Hide..they are awesome! So This chapter we are meeting Carla! What is she up too? Read and find out...So with that being said...On with the show!**

 **Time Jump-following weekend**

Christian POV:

It was been a week since Ana gave herself to me, and I have to say it was the best birthday ever! Ana can't seem to get enough now. She is wanting it all the time, and I am not complaining one bit. Hell she has even surprised me at my office with lunch a few times and we had a go at it on my desk, my couch, even against the windows.

I still not have asked her to move in with me, but she has stayed the week and I am loving it. Ana has even brought some of her clothes over to hang in my or shall I shall our closet. I love walking in there and seeing her clothes handing next to mine. I love it when I open a draw of my dresser there are some of her clothes laying next to mine. She even has some of her bathroom things here. She has taken over one side of the sink in the bathroom. Walking in there and seeing her stuff, smelling her scent makes me smile. I will talk to her tonight, hoping that will bring her mood back up after we meet up with her mother this afternoon. I know she is not looking forward to it.

I reach over on Ana's side of the bed and feel she is not there, the sheets are still warm so she has not been gone long. I am pulled out of my thoughts when I feel a pair of wet, warm lips wrapped around my hard dick. I groan and throw my head back against the pillow. God the things this women can do with her mouth.

" Oh fuck me Ana, just like that baby...mmm yes yes yes...fuck deeper baby." Ana takes me in all the way, and I hit the back of her throat. Out of all the women who have giving me a blow job, only Ana is able to take me all the way.

She starts to hum as she bobs her head up and down on me. His hands start to play with my balls. As soon as I feel her teeth scrap against that, that was it. I was a goner.

" Ohhhh FUCK ANA! God yes baby, I'm going to cum...AAAANNNNNNNAAAAA" I scream her name as i shoot my load down her throat.

As soon as she is done cleaning me up, she pokes her head out from under the sheet and gives me a proud smile. I am breathing hard trying to catch my breath while she climbs on top of me. She leans down and places small kisses along my jaw line and neck. I wrap my arms around her waist and hold to to me.

" Now that is what I call a wake up call. God Ana, you never stop surprising me do you?"

" Nope." she says as she makes the p pop at the end. " Come Mr. Grey, we need to get up take a shower, get dressed and get ready to met the other She-Devil."

An hour later, after hot round of sex in the shower, we finally got dressed ate breakfast and had a short meeting with Taylor and Sawyer about how we are going to do this today. Taylor told me he has brought in extra security to sit at the cafe where we will be. They will be in plain clothes, so no one would be the wiser. Both Ana and myself have been wired so that Taylor can hear what is going on inside the SUV where he will be waiting. Sawyer will be in there with us a few tables over watching. Carla has never met or seen anyone of our security so she just think he is just another customer.

He has been waiting at the cafe for Carla and this guy to show up for the last 15 mins. Welch got the background check done on Carla and this new guy. I can't say I am surprise to read about her. It seems this is her 6th marriage, and none of them has lasted more than 3 years. The longest being her 2 which was Ray. This new guy she is marrying a Derek Moss there was not much on him at all. This is his 4th marriage, no kids. He has a small importing company that handles the shipment to and from over seas. He is not doing great, but he is not doing bad either.

Ana and I are sitting in the back of the cafe next to the window, so we can see who is coming and going. We don't want to be caught off guard. Plus this way Taylor can see us from the SUV if there is any trouble. I check my watching for what seems like the 100th time. I hate to be kept waiting. If you tell someone you will be there at a certain time, then you should be there. It is the same way I run my business. I have never been late for a meeting, and I can't stand people who are.

" Ana, what time did she say she will be here again?" My voice is ringing with annoyance.

" Chris, she said she would be here at 10:00 am." her voice is filled with just as much annoyance is mine, if not more. Ana can not stand her mother. After the last time she saw her, I don't blame her.

" Baby, its 10:30! if she is not here within the next 5 mins we are leaving and if she texts you again, and ask to meet her, tell her no."

" Ha, that is if she dose, and only if I answer her text, or calls." Ana says with such hate in her voice.

I sit there sip on my coffee and stare at Ana. She is staring out the window watching for her sorry excuse of a mother to show up. If she even dose. I don't know how many times Carla never showed up for Ana. It was always Ray or my family that was there for her. I remember the time it was bring your parents to school day and Ana was so excited that she got to bring her mom, because Ray had to deliver an order so he was unable to make it. But he was so happy that Ana was happy because Carla said she was going. Ray had his doubts and he was right. The night before Carla was due to go to school Ana was talking to Mia about it in her room and I could hear them talking.

 **Flash Back:**

" Mia I am soooooooooooooo excited! I can't believe my mom is going to come to school today to talk about what she dose."

" Ana, not that I'm not happy for you and you know I am, but do you really think she is going to show up?"

" Of course Mia, she said was. She promised me. So she has to come, she has too!"

" Ok Ana, please don't cry. If she says she will be there then she will."

" But what if she don't come? Then what? Everyone will laugh at me and think my mom don't love me! Ray would come but he is out of town. What am I going to do?"

" Ana, don't worry. Now come on, I think Ell is in the basement...lets go scare the crap out of him...payback!"

That was a hard day for Ana. She didn't come over after school like she always dose. I ask Mia where she was and she had a small tear rolling down her check. She just shook her head and ran up to her room. I saw mom walk in with dad behind her and they both had a look on their face. Mom's was a sad look, while dad's was full of anger. I had asked what happened, dad just shook his head and stormed off to his study. Mom sighed and looked at me with hurt in her eyes. I asked what happened again and that when she told me, that Carla never showed up. Not even a phone call to the school or anything. Poor Ana was left without knowing where her mother was, or a parent to show up. My mom and dad offered to be there for Ana as well as Mia, but Ana didn't say anything.

" Christian, it was so heartbreaking! Poor Ana. Carla has really done it this time. Ana just sat there with tears in her eyes not saying anything. Just looking at the window hoping she will see her mother come walking up. Your father and I asked her she wanted one of us to fill in and she just shook her head. Christian she has not said a word. She won't talk to anyone. Not even Mia. We even sent Elliot over to try and still nothing. This is bad Christian. Really bad."

" Where is she? Mom where is Ana?" I am now panicing. I have to find her, I have to.

" I think she's in her room at her house. When we go there, there was no one home. Your father is beyound upset. I think he went to go have a dink in his study and call Ray. Why don't you go over and see if she is alright and ask if she wants to stay here for the night."

I nod my head and ran out of the door and head to Ana's place. I knock but no one answers. So I head to the backyard look up to Ana's room and see that her window is shut and the curtins are closed. I yell out for her, but nothing. So I climb up the tree like I have done thousands of times, but this time, it feels different.

I get up to her window and i am glad to see it is unlocked, I open it climb in and I see Ana on her bed curled up in a ball with a tear stained face and use tissues on her bed. I throw the tissues away go lay down next to her and cover us up. I will let her sleep for a while. She needs it. After today, I just hope she knows that Ray loves her, and so dose my family and I, and that we will always be here for her no matter what.

With that, I lay my head down, pull her close to me and wrap my arms around her. She berries her face in my neck and I drift off to sleep along with her.

 **End Flashback:**

After that day, Ana lost all her hope on her mother, that is the start of when she closed herself off to everyone. It was a good 3 months before our Ana came back to us, and even after that she was really not the same. I shake my head trying to ride the memories of that day, and all things Carla Mae, but that is not the case, when we both hear that voice.

" Ana! Sweetheart!"

 **A/N: Hey all sorry for the short chapter, I was hoping it was going to be longer, but I made this just a filler till I can get back in the groove of things. With everything going on in my personal life its been hard. Been depressed, not eating, or sleeping and pretty much crying for the past week. I want to tell you how sorry I am not for updating like I use too..I hope you will all forgive me. I want to start writing and updating again like I use too, or at least maybe once a week till things look up. On that note, I am NOT giving up on this story! This is a 3 part book, so I will finish it, just please give me some time...just ending my marriage, after 7 yrs, and 10 yrs of being together, is a lot to take in, then not being with my kids n what not is hard on me. As a mom of 6 not seeing my kids all the time, hurts the most. So, please I ask, don't give up on me and my story. I will be finishing these and I will make it up to you guys. So please review this fuller chapter, and forgive me. So until next time...**

 **Much Love,**

 **Allie**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:I am sooooo soooo soooo sory guys! I know it has been awhile. But there is not internet where I am staying yet, and I have been fighting with my ex to see my kids, and it is all so depressing! I dont know what i would do without a great friend! She is always there for me, and we talk daily. I mean i can read stories, I mean i could write from my phone I guess, I might have to try that from now on. But I want to give a great bit shout out with a great person, like i said she is an has been there for me through this whole thing with my ex n my kids. She keeps me going n helps me trough so much..so thank you ANONBISHY! You r such a great friend n I love ya. So i hope u guys r not to mad at me for not posting like i use to**

Chapter 19

Ana POV:

"Ana! Sweetheart!"

Oh god, here she comes. And can she look even more like she's trying to be young again. I mean how much shorter can that dress be...on top and on bottom. Really it's just sad is all.

" Mother." I greet her. while I am squeezing poor Christian's hand. He knows how I feel about her. Last time I saw her it did not end well...Hell every time I am around her it's never ends well. So this time I know how it will end..public or not, she will make a scene and whatnot, but this time I won't give into her.

" Ana, so formal with me?"

" Yes, now just tell me why after all this time you want to see or even talk to me." I say with much dislike.

Christian's keeps a hold of my hand never letting go. God I love this man. He knows just what I need, and when I need to be touched. I squeeze his hand tighter as Carla and this new guy stand at the table. Her eyes go between me and Christian and she has a look on her face. A look that says if looks could kill, Christian would be dead right now.

" Ana, sweetie, I didn't know you were bringing anyone. I thought this was going just to be us. You know a FAMILY get together." Her voice is full of hate, and I know why. She has never liked Christian, or his family. Hell I don't even think she liked or loved Ray or me.

" Really mother? A family get together? First of all, Christian IS my family, always has been and always will be. The same goes for the rest of the Grey's, and second, if this was a "family" thing like you say, then who is this and what is he doing here?"

The look on her face when I told her that Christian and the Grey's are my family I thought she was going to explored right then and here. She knows I think of Grace as my mother, and Carrick as another father. In fact Ray thinks its great that I think of them as my second set of parents. Ray and Carrick has become best friends over the years and have spent many nights in the dog house with Grace.

" Ana, first of all do not take that tone with me I am your mother. I brought you into this world and this is how you talk to me? You need to watch it young lady or else?"

" Or else what Carla? You will leave again? By all means, please do. And this time DO NOT COME BACK!"

Christian squeezes my hand to let me know it's ok and to clam down a bit.

" Ana, stop now. I just wanted you to meet your new father. Derek Moss. He owns his own company and we are moving back to Seattle so we can be a family."

Something about the way her voice is, is telling me she is up to something else and I am going to get to the bottom of it, if its the last thing I do. I look to Christian and he has the same look I do, so I know he is thinking the same thing I am.

" Well Carla, I already have a father. His name is Raymond Steele. You know the man you cheated on and left for husband number 3." I look to Derek and he is not sure what to make of this. It seems he is at a loss. So maybe he dose not know his new wife like he thinks he dose.

" Ana! what did I tell you about taking that tone with me? I am your mother!"

" NO! You are just the person who gave birth to me! You stopped being my mother a long time ago. If I had to say someone was my mother, it would be Grace! She was there for me, she helped me when I needed a mom the most. She was there! Grace is my mother not you!" By now i am starting to shake, and my voice is becoming louder then I want it to. I'm trying to control my breathing, but it is hard to do with Carla in front of me talking her crazy talk.

" I think we all need to calm down, take a breath." Christian says as he interlocks our fingers.

" Christian, I don't even know why you are even here. Like I said this is a family get together and you are not family." Carla says with as much hate as she can. She is shooting him the dirtiest look ever. If looks could kill my poor fifty would be dead!

" Carla I wouldn't be talking about family if I were you. As Ana told you I AM her family and so is the rest of my family. They are HER family, we have always been there for her and always will be. So if you want to talk about family I would suggest you keep you mouth shut before you really piss me off and you will regret even thinking about trying to contact Ana ever again."

Christian's voice is smooth and clam, to clam. I know this voice...this is the voice he uses right before he ends up blowing up and loses it altogether. And right now that is not a good thing. I have to try to make sure he dose not get to that point. I know he was Luke, here along with Jason, and the rest of the guys, but I don't want this to be in the press if he blows up on Carla.

" Christian I would watch how you speak to me as well. I know for a fact, that Elena taught you better than that, that is not how you speak to a lady."

WHAT THE FUUUUUCK? Both Christian and I look at each other with a look of what the hell. I didn't know my mother knew the bitch troll. I mean yeah they made small talk at parties, but I didn't know they knew knew each other.

" Oh yes dear. Didn't she tell you? We are old friends. I know all about you Christian. All about your life style. Well our life do you think introduced me to Stephen? He was one hell of a Dom let me tell you. He was kinda hoping to get his hands on you Ana, but of course you had to go running back to Ray when it got to rough for you. So to say I'm shocked to see you and Christian together. I know the kind of Dom Christian is, so why is he with you Ana? You are not a sub. But you must be in it for the great sex."

Once again me and Christian look to each other. Both shocked to hear my mother is into that life style. Know I now how HE fits into all this, but what dose she mean for the great sex? Yes it is great sex, but how would she know about it?

" If you are wondering how I know, why don't you ask him yourself? We had a great time together. Fist when he was about 18, then again once he was training to become the great Dom he is, or should I say was maybe? Or is it still?"

Carla looks between us with an eye brow raised up and a smirk on her face. How in the fuck?

" Carla, I think you have really lost it, I have never ever fucked you, and just the thought of it makes me sick to my stomach." Christian growls at her and has a death drip on my hand.

" Oh silly Christian, of course I know. How else would I know that you are very very well above most men, and that you have the cutest dimple on your right butt check. Or how when right before you come you tense up and thrust twice as hard and you growl very loud."

Carla has a smirk on her face like she just won. I look over at Christian and the look on his face is pure shock. He has gone pale, and looks like he is about to either pass out, or knock her out. I let go of his hand. I can't believe my boyfriend has fucked my mother! How could he? I can't even think right now. I am in shock as well. When? How many times?

" Oh Ana, I take it by the look on your face you had no idea that he has fucked your mother, and quite a few times I might add. I am pretty sure Elena still has the tapes if you don't believe me. I am sure she will let you watch them. Let me just say this for you Ana, you did pick a winner in the sex department. He can last all night I might add. Well I will leave you two to talk about things."

With that Carla and Derek leave the cafe leaving both Christian and myself in shock. I look over at Christian. He has not moved or said a word since Carla told us my boyfriend has fucked her. I want to know why he has never told me. I think I am about to be sick. I keep looking at him, thinking he will tell me what the hell is going on. The longer he stays quite the more I am becoming more and more pissed at this whole thing.

" Chris...Chris...CHRISTIAN!"

He finally looks over at me. His eyes wide, with the fear in them. His face pale, shock still covers his face. Is it the shock that Carla told me? The shock that I know his cock has been both inside me and my mother? The shock of hearing Elena has proof of this? What I need to know.

" Christian you better start talking or I swear to god... Christian I want some answers and I want them NOW!"

He just keeps looking at me. The look on his face is making me feel even more sick. I don't think I can hold it back anymore.

" Ana..."

 **A/N: WOW! Ok I bet none of you saw that coming! How did you all like that? I had to give you guys something to make up for me being gone for so long. I hope I did ok. I am hoping to be posting a few chapters this weekend while I am finally getting to see my kids and having to go back to court on Tuesday. So I am staying with my ex since it's the only way for me to see my babies, and it gives me the chance to write. Like i said I will try to write on my phone if I have to. So let me know what you all think of this. Also I am hoping you guys are not to mad at me for being gone for so long, but personal things kept me from writing. Please don't be to mad at me. So until next time.**

 **Much Love,**

 **Allie.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Thanks for the reivew guys...I would love to tell you right now about the whole Christian and Carla thing I really want too, but don't worry, it will all be explained in the next few chapters. I'm glad you guys are not to mad at me for not posting in awhile. I want to get a few chapters done this weekend. I will be posting at least 2 chapters a day maybe 3 depending on how things go. Keep up the review guys. Thanks for sticking with me as well. You guys will not regret it. This is only book 1. I still have 2 more to do till this story is finish, and I'm hoping you guys will love what I am writing. So with all that being said: On with the Show:**

Chapter 20

Christian POV:

"Ana..." That is all I can say. The look of shock, fear, disgust, hurt, is all over her face before she gets up and runs into the bathroom. I see Taylor come running into the cafe. The look on his face says he wants to beat the living shit out of me right now. So dose Sawyer. They have grow very found of Ana, and would do anything to protect her, even from me.

I am still trying to figure out how the hell Carla knew all that about me. Elena must of told her. But if she is saying that she has tapes of us fucking, then I have to find those tapes and see for myself. Although I think i would remember if I ever fucked her. And I would never ever even if my life depending on it, I would never fuck Carla. This has to be some mistake. Has to be. Both Taylor and Sawyer walk to where I am sitting at and take a set on the other side of the table.

" Christian, if I were you, I better start talking, and now." Taylor says through greeted teeth. His hand balled up into a fist, and his face red. Sawyer is just sitting there looking at me like he is going to punch me any second now.

" I swear to you, both of you. I have never fucked Carla. I don't know how she knows all that information like that. Elena must of told her. That is the only way she could know all that. But i swear, I would never do that. I have so much hate for her, how could I fuck her."

As much as I hate Carla for what she did to Ana and how she just left her, I didn't think I could hate her anymore then I did, but I am wrong. I hate her even more. I also hate Elena. I can't believe she would tell Carla all that. I knew something was up when she came in here. I knew she was up to something the moment she called Ana. Oh my god Ana! I take off running to the bathroom pushing the door open not caring if anyone else is in here or not. I just need to get to Ana. I hear someone throwing up in one of the stalls.

" Ana? Ana baby are you ok"? I walk over to the stall knock on the door, and push it open a bit to peek inside. What i see almost kills me. I see Ana on the floor holding onto the toilet crying so hard her whole body is shaking. I kneel down and start rubbing her back, but she pushes me off of her.

" Get the fuck away from me Christian. How could you? How could you fuck my mom then fuck me? Did you want to see if I was as good as my mother? Did you want to make sure I was good enough for you? Tell me"?

She is crying, not wanting to look at me but her voice says it all. It is full of hurt, hate. I don't know what I can do or say to make this better. I have to find out if Carla was telling the truth. I have to get my hands on those tapes.

" Ana, please baby, look at me. Ana please." My voice is creaking. I know if she looks at me I will lose it. I being sobbing. "Ana please look at me."

She turns her head to look at me. The look in her eyes tells me all I need to know. She hates me. I begin to cry. I cry in a stall in the lady's bathroom on the floor in front of the love of my life, because she thinks I have fucked her mother. The only other person she can't stand. The other person who she hates with such passion. I cry right along with Ana.

" Baby, please believe me. I have never fucked your mother. I think i would remember. Please Ana, please baby. I would never do that to you. I could never do that to you."

" Christian, she knows. She knows things about you that only someone would know if you have fucked them!"

" Elena could have told her all that. Come on, baby. You know how I feel about her. So why would I do that"? I say now getting mad now. Not mad at Ana, but mad at the whole thing. I am going to have a nice long talk with Elena about this. But if I do, and Ana finds out it will only make things that much worse. I need to get Welch and Barney on this fast.

" Christian, she knows you were a Dom, she said that you fucked her while you were that bitches sub, and while you were training to be a Dom! Come on she knows...she knows it all! And what's worse is it's my mother, and and, oh god"

At that she turns her head again just in time for her to throw up again. God I hate seeing her like this. I try to rub her back again, but she wont let me touch her. The hurt I feel when she did that, feels like I have died. My Ana won't let me touch her. I need to fix this. I need to prove to Ana, that once again Carla is nothing but evil and lying again. I stand up from the floor just as Ana is finishing up and she stands as well. She brushes past me over to the sink where she washes her mouth out, and splashes water on her face. She looks at me in the mirror then heads out the door.

" Sawyer let's go please." Ana says in a voice that is full of pain, but anger at the same time.

Ana stops at the table to grab her purse then heads out the door with Sawyer right behind her. I go to follow, but Taylor stands up stopping me from going after her.

" Taylor I would suggest you move out of my way before I fire your ass." I growl at him. His face shows anger.

" Then fire me. But I am protecting Ana. I have known her for 5 years. I love her like a daughter, I am looking after her. And after what I heard, your lucky your still standing."

I have never heard Taylor speak like this. I know my staff all love Ana. What's not to love. I respect him for protecting her, but I am still his boss.

" Taylor, right now I will back off, but talk to me like that again and your ass is gone do I make my self clear"?

" Not if I quit first." He says like he wants me to dare him. I back off. I stand there watching out the window of the cafe as Ana gets into the SUV and takes off. I have no idea where she is going, and I don't think they will tell me either. I don't blame them. Hell I wouldn't tell me if I was them. All I know is I need to get to the bottom of this, and I need to do it now and fast before I lose her forever.

" Welch, call Barney and meet me in my office in 30 mins." I hang up and walk out of the cafe towards Grey house. To find out if my life is over as I know it. To find out if I have lost the only Love I will ever have.

Ana POV:

I am sitting in the back of the SUV with no place in mind. I just got in and Sawyer just started driving. Luke is one of my best friends. He is like an older brother. I know he heard everything, and I know he is just as pissed off as Taylor and the rest of the guys. I wonder if he Taylor knocked him out? What do I care right now. I keep looking out the window watching the buildings pass us by. I see Gray House coming up and I lose it. I start crying this hurts so much. The pain in my chest feels like I am dying.

" Ana, come on please stop crying. I can't do anything right now. Please sissy. For me?" Sawyer says in a soft voice. I look up and see him looking at me in the review mirror. His eyes are pleading with me to stop. I try to calm myself down the best I can. I start to think about all the shit I have had to deal with the past couple of months. Jose and is stalking and he is still missing, moving in with Christian, Elena bringing a sub to not only GEH but to his or our home. His at the time, but still. Then Elena using Miss Pigtails at the family dinner, then Christian finally telling his family about what that bitch troll did to him. Then Carla coming back into my life. If it's not one thing it's another. Will we ever get a brake?

" Ana, where do you want to go? Do you want me to take you back home"?

" No I don't want to go back there, I can't I don't think I can right now. Please just keep driving."

" Sure sissy." Luke started calling me that about 6 months after he started working for Christian as my CPO. We have became so close. Christian knows that we think each other as brother and sister so he knows not to question it. Luke has been there for alot of this shit. As Luke keeps driving my eye begin to get heavy so I close them. The next thing I know I am being lifted up and carried. I am to tired to try and open my eyes to see where I am at, but I can hear voices around me. It sounds like Grace's voice along with Mia.

" Luke carry her up stairs to her room please. I will check on her in a few mins, I need to make a phone call."

" Yes Ma'ma."

Next thing I know I am laid down and I am out of it again.

 _" Oh Ana, if only you would submit to Christian he would still be with you. How dose it feel to lose the love of your life to your mother? Just think, I had him first, and I have him again. You could never be as good as me. That is why I have him and you don't. How sad._

 _" If only you could be as good as your mom Ana, we might still be together. If you could give me what you mom can we could be happy."_

 _" No, please you can't do this, Christian you said you love me, I love you, please."_

 _" I did love you, but you can't give me what I need Ana, I'm sorry I don't love you."_

 _" What Christian no please you can't do this please."_

 _" Good-bye Ana."_

" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" I screaming and start crying. I hear the door bust open and someone call my name.

" Ana darling shhh your ok, it's ok." Grace says holding me in her arms and rocking me back and forth while I cry into her neck.

" I'm going to kill Christian!" I hear Elliot say. That only makes me cry harder.

" Elliot now is not the time, please Ana don't need this."

" Mom, I know, that is what I am saying. Whatever Chris did to make Ana this upset is pissing me off." Elliot's voice is full of hate towards Christian.

" Elliot, we don't know what happened so we need to give him the benefit of the doubt." Grace says in a soft voice as she strokes my hair like she use to do when I was younger and upset about something Carla did. Thinking about that makes me start crying again.

" Ana, tell me what my brother did please, I can't stand it when you cry. Tell me please." Elliot is pleading with me to tell him, but I can't. I can' do that. I know they already know about him and Elena and his past, but would happen if they knew my mother was involved?

" I can't, I'm sorry I can't tell you." I say through my sobs.

" Yes you can Ana, tell me please banana."

" Carla called me waiting to meet me at a cafe with her new husband, she said they are moving back to Seattle, and that I needed to watch my tone with her because she was my mother. I told her no she wasn't that you were Grace. Grace smiles a loving smile at me for calling me her mother, I told her that you guys were my family along with Ray, and she went off on me, then Christian spoke up, and then she told him that she knew Elena taught him better than that, Carla is in that life style too, Her and Elena are friends, and Elena is the one who introduce Carla to Stephen, and left us. She told us that, that. oh god I can't." I am crying once again.

" Ana what did Carla say"? Grace asks.

" She said that she and Christian, has had sex, like him and Elena, and that Elena has the tapes to prove that he has had her. Grace, Elena has tapes that shows Christian fucking my mother." I say that just as Luke, Mia and Carrick walk into the room.

" My son has done what?!"

Oh this is not good...

"Ana, where is my brother so i can kill him!" Elliot roars. I have never ever seen Elliot this mad. I'm scared that if he dose find Christian he will kill him.

" I don't know. I left him at the cafe. I don't know where he went after I left. I'm sorry." I start to cry again. I don't know how much more of this I can't take. My head hurts, my chest hurts, my eyes are heavy,

" Don't worry Ana, I will find him." Elliot says as he turns and storms out of the room. Mia comes over and sits down on the bed next to me and puts her head on my back and wraps her arms around my waist and holds me while Grace continues to stroke my hair.

"Ana, I'm not sure I can hold much truth to what Carla says, but I will get to the bottom of this I promise you Ana. You can stay here as long as you like." Carrick says in a soft, but firm tone.

" Thank you guys," I start to say, but I am cut off by the front door being slammed shut and Elliot's truck speeding out of the driveway. Oh god, what have I done? Elliot is mad enough to really hurt Christian.

" Oh God, I should not have said anything, Elliot is going after his brother, and it's my fault."

" Ana, no, this is not your fault and don't think you did. If Elliot dose find Christian, well, I hope he has enough sence to calm down before he dose anything." Grace says, but her eyes say that she is just as scared as I am.

" Luke, call Taylor and give him he heads up about Elliot, but tell him not to let Christian find out."

" Yes Mr. Grey." Luke says with a hint of a smile on his face as he walks out of the room.

" Carrick Edward Grey! Why would you not tell Christian about Elliot? Do you know what happen if Elliot dose find him"? Grace says with a shock in her voice.

" Yes I do Gracie, knock him sence into that boy I'm hoping."

" Ana, get some rest ok. I will come back up in a few hours to check on you ok."

" Thank you Grace, all of you. Thank you for being my family and loving me." I tell them through my sobs.

" Ana, we love you like our own and have since you were a baby. You are our daughter no matter what happens between you and Christian, always know that we will be here for you." Grace says as she kisses my forehead. Carrick comes over and kisses me as well, and so dose Mia.

I lay back down as everyone leaves the room, I close my eyes and pray that Elliot dose not hurt Christian. Even though I am so hurt by what I found out, I don't want him hurt. I still love him, but this chances things. Dose it through?

 **A/N: Soooooooooo what all did you guys think about this chapter? Yes 2 chapters in 1 day! I said I was going to make up for not posting in a while. So leave a review and let me know what you guys think of this one. I will post again tomorrow. I am gonna get some food in me and try and spend more time with the kids.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Sooooo i know everyone is hating the idea of Christian and Carla having sex...I have had this plan in my head for awhile, but don't worry everything will work out in the end. Sooo to the person who said they hated this...well if you hate this then don't read it. IF you think Ana will just keep crying for forgiveness...then move on. This is not about everyone not believing Christian, but it's the fact that this has to do with this old life. And yes Carla is known for lying and whatnot, but when she tells things that only someone who has has sex with christian will know then it makes you think. Yeah sure Elena could have told her, but that was not the case. Before you sit there and say you hate this, why don't you wait till things come together, but you say you hate it or not. But it's whatever, I don't care if you do or not, I don't care if anyone hates this. This is MY story, and the way that I make things go the way they do is how I SEE it...so now with all that said...I know you guys don't want it to be true, but keep reading to find out what happens. Don't hate on everyone for being hard on Christian, things are starting to come out and together... So with all that said again...On with the Show:**

Christian POV:

As I am walking to Grey House, I start to think back to when I was Elena's sub. Could I have fucked Carla and not have known it? I was not allowed to look at anyone, I also know that while I was her sub, she did like to pass me around to her friends a few times. So could I? Also while I was learning to be a Dom, I would go to the clubs and fuck women there. They were always tied and blindfolded so I never say their eyes. There is a chance that I have, and may not have known it. God, if that is the case how will Ana take it? Would she forgive me? Would she leave me? Would she hate me? God just thinking about Ana leaving me is to much to take.

As I am walking into my building I see the blonde at the front desk unbotton her shirt more as I walk by. If I was not in the mood I am now, I would say something. Hell if I was to stop I would fire her ass right now, but I am to much of a hurry to get to my office to find out what Welch and Barney have for me. I need to know the truth so I will the out come of what my life will hold.

I step off the elevator on my floor and walk to my office. Andrea greets me a good morning like always.

" Good morning Mr. Grey. Coffee"?

" No thanks, let me know when Welch and Barney get here. Also I wish not to be disturbed today, by anyone unless it's Ana. So if you could reschedule all my meetings and appoints for later on this week."

" Yes Sir."

I walk into my office, take off my suite jacket, along with my tie and unbotton the top two bottons of my shirt and sit in my chair. I look at the picture of Ana and I on her 18th birthday. It is one of my favorite pictures of us. We were so happy that day. I had just finished a major deal in London that I was working on, and I surprised her by telling her I was taking her along with me. She jumped into my arms and hugged me so tight. I knew I loved her then, that was the day I knew I needed to get out of that life style. That was the day I knew I wanted Ana in my life more than just a friend. I wanted her as mine. My best friend, my lover, my girlfriend and later on my wife. I knew then that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with this women and no one else.

As I am looking at the picture of the two of use my intercom goes off.

" Mr. Grey Welch and Barney are here to see you."

" Send them in please."

I look up from my desk as they walk into my office. This is going to be hard to get out. Welch and Barney like the rest of my staff care very deeply for Ana. I wonder how bad this meeting is going to be. Ready or not Grey you need to get this taken care of and fixed fast. You need to get to the truth.

" Have a set, what I am about to tell you guys is going to be hard. Not just for me, but for you as well. Hearing it at least. As you know Carla has made contact with Ana, and we had a meeting with her and her new Dom/husband. A Derek Moss. Ana got upset about somethings Carla said and Ana being Ana went off on her and saying she is not her mother that Grace was along with the rest of my family . Well Carla got upset and then decided to tell Ana, that me and her mother...that me and her mother have fuck. While I was a sub for Elena and then while I was training to be a Dom myself." The look on both their faces is the same as everyone else. The shock is there and they just look at me.

" Sir, please tell me this is not true. I mean surely you would know if you have had sex with Ana's mother. Plus I along with everyone who works for you know how you two feel about each other. We are all so happy after all these years you guys are finally together, but Sir, having sex with your girlfriends mother"?

Welch is worried that if this is true this is going to cause major problems not just in my personal life, but Carla can and will make trouble in my business life as well.

" Sir, what do you need from us"? Welch asks.

" I want you guys to hack into Elena's computers, find all video's. Carla says that Elena has proof on tapes that me and Carla... well you know. So I want all tapes found that involve me and whoever, I want all photos found. I want someone to get into her safes if need be, I want this done now and fast. I would like it done by today if you can. My happiness is all dpending on this."

" Yes Sir, we will get right on it."

As I watch them leave my office I see a very pissed off Elliot come rushing into my office. Oh this is not good at all. I can bet my company that he knows. That Ana told them. I can not be mad at her for it. It was only a matter of time before they found out. However I did not expect Elliot to do what he dose next.

Elliot walks up to me picks me up from my chair and punches right in the face and the power behind it knocks me right to the floor.

" WHAT THE FUCK CHRISTIAN! Do you know has been crying her eyes out all morning? I mean god! How could you?! This is Carla we are talking about. You know what she has put Ana through her whole life, and you go behind her back and fuck her mother! Are you fucking crazy or just stupid? Tell me"?

" Elliot if you would shut up for a min and let me talk I will tell you what is going on."

" You got 5 mins, and give me 1 just 1 good reason why I shouldn't beat the shit out of you for this."

The door to my office opens and in comes Taylor, with a smirk on his face. I bet Sawyer told him Elliot was on his way over. I should fire him, but I would have done the same thing if I was him. I get off the floor get back in my chair, as Elliot goes to one of the chairs on the other side of my desk. He raises an eye brow telling me to start talking. So over the next 15 mins I tell him. Tell him everything from the time I was Elena's sub to while I was training to be a Dom. His face goes pale a few times on how I was beat with a whip or cane for reasons. How Elena would pass me around to her friends and what not. So I tell him there could be a chance that I did, but I am having my guys look into it. If I did, she must have look different because I would never knowingly fuck Carla.

"WOW Christian...I'm sorry I really am. I should not have just jumped right to thinking you have. But can you blame me? I mean when you told us of your past and whatnot. I mean Elena, and now maybe Carla? I mean this is just wrong. I mean I love you no matter what. Your my little brother, and I will stand behind you, but at the same I'm hurting. I'm hurting because I did not protect you when you were younger, I'm hurting for Ana and what this is doing to her. I'm hurting for you and what you are now going through and the wondering what if..."

" No Elliot, I understand. Hell I would do the same thing if I were you. I don't blame anyone for thinking what they do. Hell I am sick with myself as well. I mean if I did, then it was not by choice. I am just so scared that if this turns out to be true what will happen between me and Ana. I love her, she is the love of my life, the only one I will ever love, the only one I will ever want to be with. I have even thought about asking her to marry me."

" WHAT? really? Oh my god this is great! I mean after all this shit, it might be a little hard, but you two have been best friends forever, and have been through so much. Things will work out. When are you planing to ask her"?

" Well I said I was thinking about it. But not for while at least. I mean we only just became a couple. We have not even gone public with it yet. But with Ana, I think about her being my wife and having kids with her, but that won't be fore awhile. I need to get this situation dealt with first before anything, then try to work things out with Ana. I need her in my life Ell. I need her." I start to sob in front of my brother, I don't care if I look weak right now because right now I am.

Just as Elliot was about to say something my office doors bust open again and Welch and Barney come rushing in.

" Sir, you need to see this. We found the tapes." Barney says as he starts to set up my laptop. He hits a few bottons and the tapes start to play.

" On my god" I say...

 **A/N: dum dum dummmmm what is on the tapes? I know this is kinda a short chapter but while I am at my ex's house I planed on spending time with my kids and help with some cleaning...so I wanted to get at least chapter out. I will be working on 22 here today as well. I am gonna try have it done tonight and maybe 23. but let me know what you guys think. So until next time...**

 **Much Love,**

 **Allie.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Wow...67 favs and 149 followers...and 135 reviews...not to bad I guess for only having 21 chapters posted...Like I said this is only book 1...i still have 2 more books till this story is done. I hope to get more ppl as I keep writing. I know everyone is upset because they think they just on Christian without talking to him and how they love Ana more? This is not the case. Yes his family loves them the same. But put yourself in Ana's shoes. How would you feel if someone told that to you? Even with a history or lieing? I know how it feels. But don't worry things will get better..I am not making Christian to be the bad guy. Yes I feel sorry for him as well. And how Ana is always crying? Well come on! I mean look what her mother told her? I would be upset too! Ana is trying to figure out things, and crying is a great way to let up anger and sadness out. Instead of keeping in like I could have done and have her blow up which is not good, I am having her get things out now. SO she will not be crying all the time. So all what did you think of the last chapter? What do you think he saw on the tapes? Well lets find out shall we? So with that said...On with the show!**

Christian POV:

" Oh my god...no this can't be! There is no way..this has to be a fake it was to be"!

The tapes shows me as a boy standing in Elena's basement in her playroom with me in sub mode. I am on knees, head bowed down eyes cast to the floor. I see two women into the room. The first one is Elena, but as the second women inters the room I knew who it was. It's Carla! Elena says something to me where I stand up but keep my eyes cast down. Elena is walking over to a dresser where she takes out a blindfold and puts it on me. Next thing I know Carla drops to her knees and starts to suck on my cock. Oh my god I think I am going to be sick, and that is what happens. I run to my bathroom inside my office and throw everything up. After I have finished, I splash cold water on my face. I walk out of the bathroom and see Elliot, Welch, Barney, and Taylor all looking at me with shock and sadness on their faces.

" Welch is this a fake? Please tell me you have something to disprove this." I say in a hopeful voice praying that he will say it's a fake.

" Sir, as of right now, this appears to be real. However if you notice there was a small glitch. To someone who dose not know what they are looking for it just looks like a small jump in the tape. However this appears to be real, Barney and I are looking into it. I think this was fixed somehow. We will keep looking into it Sir."

" Thank you. Please don't let anyone get a hold of that tape. It is to be locked away. I want the rest of everything she has found and burned."

" On it Sir." Barney says with a nod of his head both him and Welch leave my office.I sink into my chair and put my face into my hands. This can not be happening. How am I going to tell Ana?

" Bro, look the boys said, it could be fixed. Let them work it out." Elliot sounds hopeful.

" Ell, what am I going to tell Ana? How can I look her in the face after what we all just saw on the tapes? How? Tell me because the way I see it, she will not want anything to do with me." My voice is starting to crack.

" Come on Chris. This is Ana. She was ALWAYS been there for you. Did she leave when you told her about your past? NO what did she do?"

" She told me I needed to tell you guys and we came up with a plan."

" That's right. Come on, this is Ana, she loves you more than anything in the world. You guys will be able to work this out."

" I hope your right Ell, because I don't know what I would do if she ever left me."

Taylor takes out his cell from his packet and answers a call. He dose not sound very happy right now.

" Yes, hold her there till I let you know."

" Sir, we have a problem."

" What now Taylor"?

" Sir, it seems Mrs. Lincoln is in the lobby trying to get up here to see you. I told the boys to hold her there till I find out what you wanted done Sir."

" Get rid of her! I want her out of this building. I will be calling my lawyers to get a restraining order out against her so she can no longer come into GEH, or any place where I might be."

" Right away Sir." Taylor says with a small smile on his face and walks out of my office.

" Chris, what are we going to about her and Carla? I don't think they will give up anytime soon. I have a feeling this is only the beginning for them."

" I know I have the same feeling too. But right now, I have to figure out how I am going to tell Ana. Maybe if I don't say thing, and wait till Welch and Barney get to the bottom of the tape."

" Bro! No! You have to talk to her. You have to tell her what you found. Just tell her that the boys think it's a fake and they are working on it."

" Alright, I will talk to her later tonight. I am just hoping that she comes home tonight."

Ana POV:

I wake up feeling someone stroking my cheek. I slowly open my eyes and see a pair of sad gray eyes looking back at me. They are red, I can tell he has been crying. I reach up and stroke his cheek run my hand to the back of his neck and bring him down so our lips meet. I give him a soft sweet kiss.

" Hi." My voice is soft.

" Hi." His voice is just as soft as mine.

" Chris, I'm sorry. I should not have left like that. I should have stayed, I should have talked to you. I was just so upset because I mean how would Carla know all that? I mean she knows things...Chris.."

" Shhh Ana, it's ok. I'm sorry. I can't tell you how sorry I mean." He is starting to sob.

" Christian you have nothing to be sorry for."

" Yes, I do Ana, I'm sorry for getting caught up with Elena. I mean if I just told her no, I mean If I didn't have this touch issues, then maybe I don't know. You have been the only one who can truly touch me. Yes Mia can to a point, but you Ana, you have always been able to. Ever since we were kids, I always held you close. I needed to. There has always been just something about you that, that is just more. You are my more Ana. I love you so so so much. You are my whole world. You are my light to my darkness, you are my sunshine on my rainy days, you are my calmness to my crazy day. You are my best friend, my lover, my sweet caring, loving girlfriend. You my love, you are my everything, and I am so sorry my fucked up shit is causing us so many problems. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you."

" Christian, you have nothing to be sorry for, Yes your past is causing shit, but I would not change it for anything in the world, because all I need is you, I love you so much Christian. I can't tell you how sorry I am. I mean If Carla did not come back, if she just stayed away. None of this would be happening. I'm so sorry." I start to sob and Christian pulls me close to him. Holding me against his chest. I hug him tight as I could knowing that I am here. I will always be here.

" Ana, let's go home, please come home with me"?

" Chris, I will, but I need to know, I need to know about the tapes."

" I am having Welch and Barney try and get a hold of said tapes. So until now, we take this just as another lie from Carla ok? We take this as her trying to come between us, like she tried when we were younger. If we stay strong and show both Elena and Carla that they will not come between us, that we are stronger as one. ok."?

" Ok. But if you find out, please just come to me and let me know. No lies, no holding things away from me. We are a team. Ok"?

Chris brings lips to mine and gives me a slow and passionate kiss. " Ok Ana, I promise."

" Than take me home."

" With pleasure."

" What about everyone else? You need to talk to them. With everything that has happened, you need to talk to them."

" I will Ana, but not right now. I will tomorrow. Right now I just want to get you home and into our bed."

I nod my head and Christian lifts me off the bed and we walk out of my room hand and hand down the stairs, out the door. Christian opens the car door for me. As I sit down and watch Christian walk around the car, I keep thinking he is keeping something from me. I am not sure, what, but I know he is. I will not think about that right now. I just want to go home with the man that I love more than anything in the world and just forget this day even happened, for now at least.

 **A/N: Ok so I changed it a bit...I was gonna have Ana come late back to the penthouse, and sleep in the guest room and Christian hearing Ana crying herself to sleep. But I think I am going to change just a bit, but I am gonna stick to my plan. The next few chapters things will start coming together...Also a time jump is coming and Ana is going to be starting SIP...Time to meet Jack...Is Jack a good guy in this? Is he a creep? What about Jose? Remember what Taylor and Sawyer were talking about? Well that is coming into play as well...So until next time...**

 **Much Love,**

 **Allie.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Ok if people are going to jump on my case about spelling and shit then I'm sorry I don't have time to spell check this. I have 6, 6 kids! all under the age of 10 right now. So when I first started writing this I was still living at home with them and my ex as we were going through our divorce. Once I moved, and I moved 100 miles away from my kids so that is a good 1 1/2-2 hrs drive. I don't have internet where I am staying right now, and I would write on my phone, but it would take forever, but I might have too. So if I get some spell and other stuff wrong I'm sorry. If if bugs you then don't read it. Like I said I have 6 kids and I run back and forth between them and writing. So I don't always have time to check my spelling and what not. Also for Christian not listening to Elliot, yes he should have but he has his reasons. Those reasons will be reviled, but not sure when. So with that being all said, on with the show:**

 **Time Jump:** 2 **weeks later:**

Ana POV:

It has been about 2 weeks since I have heard from Carla and that day at the cafe. I"m hoping she went back to wherever she came from and leaves us the hell alone. No word from Elena either. I'm starting to think our lives can only get better from here on out. I have been working at SIP now for almost a month as an asst Editor! My boss Mr. Jack Hyde, he likes to stand a little to close to me, but I don't think to much of it, because he tends to do that with everyone. However sometimes, I get the feeling he checks me out. I mean I think I am just going crazy right? It has been a quite two weeks so I am just putting stuff in my head?

As I am in the shower thinking about the last two weeks I feel a pair of strong arms warp around my waist, and a pair of soft lips start kissing my neck.

" Hmmmm good morning baby. Sleep well"? Christian asks me in his husky sex voice.

" Yes I did. I always sleep well when I am laying in your arms. How did you sleep?"

" Very well. Like you I sleep the best with you in my arms. Now enough talking, I want to be inside of you before we both have to go to work."

" Hmm yes please Sir."

Christian growls pushes me up against the wall lifts my leg and hooks it around his hip, and thrust deep inside of me. He still once he is all the way in. Filing me up, making me feel complete.

" This is going to be fast, hard and quick Ana."

" Yes, fuck me hard Chirs."

With that he starts to thrust hard and fast inside of me. Feeling his balls hitting my clit. The sounds of our breathing are loud and heavy.

" Oh fuck Ana, you feel so damn good, so fucking tight...god I love you"

" Hmmm Chris god I love your cock inside of me! Fuck...fuck me faster...harder..hmm god Chris make me cum, god I am so close"

" Fuck Ana, Ana, Ana, oh god, fuuuuuuuuuuck come for me baby, Ana come, come now!"

" CCCCCCCHHHHHRRRRRIIIIISSSSSS oh godddddddddddd I'm cuming I'm cuming fuck."

" AAAAAAAANNNNNNAAAAA Yes baby yes fuck, fuck, fuck fuck, I'm cuming god I'm cuming so fucking hard."

As soon as Christian cums, I can feel his seed start to leak out of me. Our breathing starts to come down, but I am still holding on to him, and he is still inside of me.

" Hmm Chris, baby, as much as I love you, and I wish we could stay like this all day, we need to get washed up and ready for work. Plus I can feel you leaking out of me."

" God Ana, I love hearing you talk about my seed leaking out of you. It means that you and only you have only ever make me cum that hard."

He rests his forehead against mine and I play with this hair on the nape of his neck. I look into his eyes, and I see the love he has for me. It's pure love. I know things have not been the best, I still have a feeling like he is keeping something from me and I need to know what it is. But at the same time, I don't want to lose this feeling that I have right now, I don't want to lose the only man I have ever loved or will love because he is hiding something from me.

" I love you so much Christian, you know that right? You know you can always tell me anything and everything and I will be here for you right"?

" I know Ana, same with you. You can always tell me anything, no matter what I am here for you. I love you so much Ana, now and forever."

We finish our shower, this time really taking a shower, then start getting dressed for work. I look over and watch Christian botton up his white dress shirt. It's like watching live art work move with a type of ease and grace. Each botton going into the right whole, his fingers make the effortless task seem like the sexiest thing I have ever seen. I have seen Christian get dressed plenty of times over the years, but someone today just seems I don't know different somehow.

Christian looks up at me with a smirk on his face. My face turns red by having been caught by my boyfriend googling him. " Like what you see Miss Steele"?

" Oh more than like Mr. Grey, much more than like." I bit my bottom lip as he walks over to me. He pulls my lip from my teeth and leans down to give me a soft, deep kiss. A kiss that leaves you wanting more. He pulls back and smiles at me. "Let's go get some breakfast before we heave to leave for work." With that he slaps my ass and turns to grab his tie and jacket and walks out the door leaving me with a smile on my face.

Sitting in the back of the SUV while Taylor drives and Sawyer sits passenger, I stare out the window, while Christian is on his phone reading some e-mails before he gets into the office.

"Oh I meant to tell you last night, but I will be home late tonight. Ross and I have to go over some paperwork for our meeting later on this week."

" Ok, what time do you think you will be home so I can tell Gail"?

" No later than 8:00, but I will try and be soon if I can, but if I see I will be later I will call you so you can go a head and eat and then I will just eat when I get home. Sound good"?

" Sounds good." I say a little more sad than I meant to, and of course Christian being Christian he notices. He grabs my hand and pulls it to his lips and kisses my hand. I give him a small smile. I go back to looking out the window and I hear him sigh.

" Ana, what's wrong"?

" I just have this feeling is all." I tell no not looking at him.

" What feeling baby"?

I just shake my head not wanting to talk about it right now. I don't want to either us going to work in a bad mood by me bring it up right now. I rather wait till later on tonight. That way if he gets pissed off at least it's in our home.

"Ana, baby, look at me please." I turn my head and look into those beautiful gray eyes of his. I can see the pleading look in them. He wants me so bad to tell him. But I don't know if I can. It's been two weeks since everything has happened. In those two weeks things has been great, expect this nagging feeling he is keeping something from me. I don't want to push him, I know he will tell me in his own time. But what if it's something that could put us in danger? What if it's something to do with what Carla said?

" Later tonight when you get home ok." I tell him as I stroke his cheek, giving him my best I mean it look.

" Ok, but if you want to tell me before you know can. I'm here for you Ana, now and forever."

" Now and forever" I tell him back. That has been our thing since we were younger. We made a promise to always be there for each other no matter what. So we started saying Now and forever.

The SUV starts to slow then comes to a stop outside of SIP. Sawyer gets out and goes to open my door for me. Before I can get out, Christian pulls me to him and gives me a deep and very passionate kiss. I run my fingers in hair and down to his neck and pull him closer to me. On of his hands is in my hair and the other on my back pulling me to him. We are as close as we can get to each other without being inside each other. When he finally pulls away he rests his forehead on mine and we try to catch our breaths. He kisses my nose and lips one more time before letting me go.

" I love you Ana, with everything I am, I love you. Now and forever."

" I love you Chris, with everything I am, I love you. Now and forever."

He smiles at me, as I get out of the SUV, I turn back around blow him a kiss, then I start to head into the building, Sawyer right by my said. As we walk into the lobby, Abby who works at the desk right next to mine saw me get out of the SUV and gives me a questioning look and a smile on her face.

" Hey Ana, was that your boyfriend"?

" Hey Abby, yes it was." I giggle walking to my desk.

" When are we going to meet this guy who has you always smiling"?

" When the time is right. He is a very private person and we want to enjoy us for now before I introduce him to other people."

" I get it, no worries." She giggles, she knows what I am talking about it. It was the same with her. She just started introducing her boyfriend to people after 3 months of dating. So she knows all about wanting to keep Christian to myself for a bit longer. Plus we really haven't talk about when we want to go public. I mean some people know that we are family friends and have known each other our whole lives, and other people don't know I know him. I wonder how it will be for me once everyone know we are a couple.

" Oh Ana, before I forget, this came for you this morning." Abby hands me a manila envelope. I look at it and it dose not say who it's from. It just has my name on it.

" Thanks, did they say who it was from"?

" No, he just said that you will know who it's from once you open it."

" Ok." I sit down at my desk. I start to wonder who it could be from? Should I open it now or wait for Sawyer? He just went to the kitchen to get me my tea and him his coffee. I go head and open it up and pull out what is inside. I pull out 4 photos of me. The first one is me, walking back from the deli last week, the second one is me getting out of the SUV last week as well. The third one is me leaving Sip with Sawyer, and the last one is of me in a blue dress that I wore to an event that Christian and I went too, along with the rest of the Grey's and Kate. I notice there is something written on the back of the last photo. I flip it over and read it.

 _You think you are safe with him? He can not protect you._

 _You are mine and belong to me. I will have you soon enough!_

 **A/N: Sooooooooo what all did you guys think? Is Jose back? Is it someone else? Someone from Ana's past? Or is it someone new? Or is it Elena or Carla trying to scare her? Things are going to get more intense as I cam coming close to the end of book 1. I think maybe about a few more chapters till this book is done then the start of book two starts. Let me know what you guys think. I will be heading back home tomorrow from being with my kids for a few days. Like I said, I don't have internet where I am living at right now, so I will try and update on my phone if I can. It might not be like I have been the past few days, but I will try to update maybe once a week from my phone if that is ok with everyone. So leave me a review and let me know what you think of this chapter, and who could have sent the pics to Ana. Also, do you think Ana will tell Christian her feelings about her thinking he is hiding something? Will Christian come clean and tell her about the tape? We shall see. So until next time...**

 **Much Love,**

 **Allie.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hey all I am sooooo soooo sorry! Things have just took a turn for the worse for me...but I am trying to deal with it. Been kinda depressed, so I have not wrote. I am sorry. But i finally got internet where I am staying so I can be able to update more now! Ok so anyone think they know who the photos are from? Can you say creepy! Yeah so its' gonna start getting more intense as we are about to come to the end of this book. I know I am dealing with my ex and all the shit he is putting me through and I may get in a funk and get depressed, but I will not be giving up on this story that is my promise! I still have 2 more books to write, but I will try and update when i can, just please patient with me. So with that being said...on with the show:**

Christian POV:

As I watch Ana and Sawyer walk into SIP, I get the feeling I know she knows that I am hiding something and that is the feeling she is talking about it. I know I am going to have to tell her tonight about the tapes. I just don't know how she is going to take it. Welch and Barney are still working on it. Barney said it that he did find out that the tapes was in fact doctored. Which is a good thing. He found that yes it is real, but whoever made it put two different tapes together to look like it was me and Carla together. In fact it was me getting my dick sucked, but I know for a fact it was Elena who was doing it because she use to do this thing with her hand while sucking me off. Now the other part it was in fact Carla who was giving a boy head, but it was not me. Barney and Welch are still looking for the other tape so we have proof that it was in fact doctored up. I just hope they can find it soon, because keeping this from Ana is not only killing me, it is also hurting us. I told her I would always be honest with her. But this, this whole thing has been one shit storm after another and I just want to keep her safe from it.

I look back to Taylor as he starts pulling away from SIP. I see it in his eyes he wants to say something. Ever since that meeting in the cafe two weeks ago, things have been different between my staff and myself. Taylor knows that the tapes were doctored, and I he wants to tell Sawyer, but the less people who know right now the better. Although that might not be the best, but I need to keep it that way for the time being.

" Speak Taylor, I know you want to."

" Sir, I think you really need to tell Ana what is going on with the tapes. If she finds out on her own there will be hell to pay and it will not be pretty."

" I know Taylor. I am going to tell her night once I get home."

" Sir, I know you think you are doing what's best for her, but she is a lot stronger than she looks. She has proven that over the years. Must I remind you of the time time you thought it was best not to tell her about that punk that she was dating in her Sr year old high school who you caught making out with some other girl in a booth while in a dinner meeting? Remember when she found out that you knew and you didn't tell her"?

" Yes I remember, I thought she was going to kick my ass that day. If it wasn't for Elliot holding her back I think she just might have. " I chuckle thinking about that. Man Ana is one feisty women.

" Do you remember how she would not talk to you for two weeks"? Taylor asks raising his eye brow at me.

" Yeah, those two weeks were hell. I tried everything to get her to talk to me. It was different then. We were just friends and I was not sure what to do. Finally after blowing up her phone with calls and texts, she finally text me back calling me an asshole." I laugh again. Only Ana could ever get away with talking to me like that.

We pull to the underground garage at GEH and Taylor parks in one of my spots. As we are getting out Taylor gives me this look I have seen so many times when I am being an ass.

" Ok, ok I will tell her tonight after dinner. Just make sure you are close by just in case. Also you might have to remove things from whatever room we are in so she can't throw anything at me." I chuckle knowing Ana has thrown many things at me before. And she has a pretty good arm, as well as aim.

As we are walking into GEH Taylor heads to his office on the main floor while I head to my personal elevator. As soon as I am in I hear someone calling my name. I look up from my phone and see the blonde that was unbottoning her shirt running up to me.

" Mr Grey, Mr Grey." She purrs as she comes up to me. " Mr. Grey, this came for you this morning. I was told I needed to give it to you as soon as you got in."

" Miss.."?

" Lovegood, Maya Lovegood Sir." She purrs agian while pushing her breast out hoping I will notice them.

" Miss Lovegood, how long have you worked here"?

" Umm a month now Sir."

" Miss Lovegood, seeing how you are still new, I will let this pass this one time, but everything must go through security become it comes to me. Am I clear"?

" Um yes Sir." She bats her lashes at me and pouts. I press the button to close the door and I let a sigh. I look at the manila envelope it doesn't say who it's from.

The ping lets me know I have reached my floor. I walk towards my office and stop at Andrea's desk

" Call Welch and Barney and tell them I would like to talk to them in 15 mins."

" Yes Mr. Grey. Would you like your coffee now Sir"?

" Yes." I head into my office and go to sit in my chair and open this envelope up. As I pull what is out I see it's 4 photos of Ana. The first one is Ana walking back from the deli last week, the next one is Ana getting out of the SUV last week as well. The third is of Ana and Sawyer walking out of SIP, and the last one is of Ana in her blue gown that she wore this past weekend at an event we attend along with the rest of my family as well as Kate. There is something written on the back of the last photo. I turn it over and read what it says.

 _You think she is safe with you? You can not protect her._

 _She is mine. I will have her soon._

I drop the photos and call Taylor. "Taylor my office now"! 3 mins later, Taylor comes rushing into my office.

" Sir"?

I hand Taylor the photos of Ana, and start pacing the floor behind my desk. When I look back at him, I can see the look of anger. All my staff love Ana. I know Taylor sees her as a daughter/ niece.

" Sir, we need to step up Ana's security as of now. I will get a female CPO before the end of the day, as well as two more details just to follow. Also I think we need to have Welch and Barney in on this. Have them look into who took and send the photo's."

" Agreed, get it done, I don't care how much she puts up a fight, this needs to be number 1. I can't let anything happen to her. I need to keep her safe."

Before I can say anything else, my office door flies open and Ana comes rushing in and throws herself on me. I have to do everything I can from fall over. Her arms are locked tight around my neck, as her head is barried in my neck as well. Her whole body is shaking, and she is cry hard. Oh god what could have happened to get her like this?

" Ana? Ana, baby? What happened? Are you hurt? Talk to me please baby." She just shakes her head no and holds me tighter, for fear something is going to happen if she was to let go.

I look up and see Sawyer talking to Taylor and the looks on their faces tells me something is wrong. This can not be good. I want to scream and yell, but I have to keep calm for Ana, she needs me to be strong for her.

" Taylor? Sawyer? Someone tell me what the hell is going on now."

" Sir," Sawyer speaks, but his voice is full of pain. Now I know this can't be good. " While I was getting Ana's and mines morning drinks, she was talking to her desk with her friend Abby. When I was walking back I saw Ana looking at something, I saw her hand go to her mouth and drop what she was looking at. I rushed over to see what it was and..."

" And what Sawyer?"

" I better show you Sir,"

Sawyer makes his way to me, holding what looks like to be photo's. I take them from him and look at them. They are the same photo's I got this morning. As i flip the last one over, I read the message.

 _You think you are safe with him? He can not protect you._

 _You are mine and belong to me. I will have you soon enough!_

My heart stops when I look at these. My god, these are the same photo's I got this morning. Who is doing this? My blood brings to boil when I think about someone being this close to My Ana, sending her these things. Reading the message just makes me want to kill them with my bear hands. Ana only belongs to me always has and always will.

" Taylor, call in Barney and Welch in now."

" Sir" He nods and pulls out his phone and steps to the other side of my office. I hold Ana close to me, trying to calm her down. I'm rubbing her back and shhsing her. Telling her that I will always keep her safe, and that no one is going to hurt her. I tell her over and over again how much I love her and we belong to each other.

I move to sit in my chair and pull Ana on my lap, she pulls her self closer to me. bring her legs up so they are curled under her as she sits on my lap. Her head still barried in my neck. I'm stroking her hair when my office doors open once again. Barney and Welch come in with smiles on their faces. Finally some good news.

" Sir, we have good news." Barney says.

" You found who took and sent the photos?" I ask with hope in my voice.

" No, Sir, we are looking into that as Taylor told us that both you and Ana got the same photo's today. We will be looking into that just as soon as we leave here."

" Well then what the fuck is the good news if it's not that then!" I am not shouting.

" The video of you and Mrs. Moss. Are a fake." Barney says.

" What? You can prove that?"

" Yes Sir," Welch says. Barney comes over to my desk opens some program on my laptop and I see the video of me, getting my cock sucked. Only this time, it is Elena and not Carla. Then Barney pushes some more buttons, and the next video plays and it is of a young man around the same age I was and he is also getting sucked off, but this time it is of Carla who is doing the sucking. Barney pushes more buttons and a third video plays and the this time the last two videos into loop, but the boy is being replaced with me, and Elena is being replaced by Carla. I have never in my life been so glad to be watching a video like this.

" How? How did you manager to figure it out?" I ask them while relief floods over me.

" Well Sir, ask you can see in the video has it seems to skip for a few seconds. To the untrained eye it seems nothing more than a glitch in the tape. But to someone who is train to spot things like this, you can tell it was two different video's being over lapped and sliced together to make it seem as it was one video. It took us a bit to figure out how to pull the two apart, but when we did it showed the real video." Barney says with a big smile on his face. I need to give them both raises for this.

" Good work guys. I can't thank you enough for figuring this out."

" Sir, no need thanks, it is part of the job." Welch says.

" No, it's not. This means lot to me, and to Ana as well. This caused a big riff between us for a bit and you both did a great job not giving up. So, thank you. From both Ana and myself." I look down at Ana, and see that she has finally fallen asleep as crying herself that way. I pull her tighter to me and kiss the top of her head.

" Now, if you could both help with the photo's and see if you can find out who took them, and who sent them. I know they were taken last week. If you need help ask Sawyer seeing how he is always with Ana. See if you can use the CCTV here in Grey House and in SIP to see if you can see who dropped them off."

" Right way Sir," Welch says with nod, and Barney nods as well leaving my office. One thing down and another has popped up. Can we ever catch a brake here?

" Taylor, please let Andrea know to cancel the rest of today, and tomorrow as well. Then bring the car around as we are going home."

" Yes Sir," He nods and walks out the door.

" Sawyer. I want you to talk to Abby. See if she remembers anything about the person who dropped off the photo's this morning. Anything will help, even if it's the smallest detail and she may not think it is important.

" Yes Sir." He nods and walks out of my office. I lean back in my chair and just hold the love of my life close to me. Kissing the top of her head, breathing in her scent. God I will never get enough of this women right now. I need to really start looking into designing a ring for her. I want to make her my wife sooner rather than later. I just hope with all this shit going on that she will say yes. Only one way to find out right?

I slowly start to wake Ana up so we can head home. " Ana, Ana baby, come on sweetheart, time to wake up. Let's go home."

She slowly stats to open her eyes. I can see how red, and swollen they are from all the crying she has done. My poor sweet Ana. I hate seeing her like this. It brakes my heart.

" Hmm what?" She asks in her still sleepy voice. I chuckle at her and kiss her head again. " Come on baby, we are going home. Can you walk or do you need me to carry you?"

" I can walk." She slowly starts to get off my lap, and fixes her skirt. I stand up as well, pick up my suit jacket put it on and take Ana's hand in mine and lead her out of my office.

As we reach the lobby and start making our way out, I look over and see Miss. Lovegood throwing Ana the dirtiest looks. I have to remind myself to have her fired. Although I can not fire her on those grounds alone. Ugg when will these women learn that I only have eyes for Ana and there will never be anyone else in my life but her?

Taylor is standing by the car and opens the door to Allow Ana to get in. I walk around with Taylor to the other side and stop him before getting into the car.

" Taylor, I want someone on Elena and Carla. I want to know their every move, where they go, who they meet, what they eat, time they sleep, everything. I want someone on them 24/7 got it?"

" Yes Sir, I will get on that right way."

" Good, take us home then." He smiles and we get in the car. I look over at Ana and she has fallen back asleep. I pull her to me so her head is resting on my shoulder and kiss the top of her head.

" My sweet Ana, when you wake up, I will tell you the good news."

" Hmmm k." She says in her sleep and I have to chuckle. God how I love this women.

 **A/N: Ok all like I said I am sorry about taking so long, but life is not the best for me right now. I am trying to deal with it the best I can, but it's hard. But now that I have the internet, I can post at least a chapter a day...or try too at least. Sooo any thoughts on who might have taken the pics or who sent them? what do you think Carla and Elena are up too? Just a few more chapters and book 1 will be done. Then on to book 2. Leave your comments and thoughts about the pics...and any ideas you might have about the 2 bitch trolls. until next time...**

 **Much Love,**

 **Allie.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Hey all I am soooo very sorry for not updating in a while...I have been trying to get my life back in order after everything that has happened. I hit a really rough patch. I hit rock bottom for awhile, and I didn't want it to mess up my writing so I was working on me. I am still working on me, but I am hoping now that I am feeling better, and kinda back to where I was, I can pick up on my writing. I have not and will not give up on my stories. I had to also get a job to help with my bills that I now have again. Being a stay at home mom for 10 yrs then going to being along kinda hit me hard and fast. But I will try to post at least once a week. If I am feeling up to it maybe twice. But for now, I will try and post on Sundays. So, if you all could please forgive me for not posting, and bare with me till I can get my mojo back that would be great.**

 **Now, part 1 is coming to an end soon, so I will be doing some time jumps of this would never end her lol...I already know how part 2 is going to go, but I just need to get there. So I know last chapter, Welch and Barney told Christian they can prove that the video was a fake! Then both Ana and Christian got some photos of Ana on the same day with the same message. Ana comes to Christian crying and scared to death... Both Elena and Carla are being watched 24/7. Jose still has not been found...So like I said some time jumps will be happening to get us where we need to be. Sooo with that being said...On with the show.**

 **Time Jump towards the end of Aug.**

Ana's POV:

I am sitting at my desk at SIP reading some of these manuscripts that Jack gave to look over. However my mind keeps drifting back to the last few months. How much my life has changed. For good and for the bad. with Elena and Carla working together somehow, Jose attacking me and is still missing, to the video of Christian and my mother, which was proven to be a fake. Thank god! To the photos of me. Christian added 2 more security guys on me. I wanted to tell him it was not needed, but why waste my time and breath when I knew he was going to do it anyways. So now wherever I go not only do I have Luke, but I also have Patterson and Higgins. They are new but they are nice. Well as nice as can be. Christian hates when I try and make friends with his staff. I told him if they will be with me all the time, then I need to get to know them, and I want to feel comfortable around them. So, I am slowly working at them. I know Patterson's first name is Mathew and he has an older brother name Andrew and they close with each other. He also has a 1 yr old niece that he loves to death. He also enjoys playing golf when times allows him to. He also went pro, but ended up going into the Army with his brother. Higgins's fist name is Patrick, his family came over here from Northern Ireland, and he is the youngest of 8 children. He has the most sexiest accent I have heard. I don't dear tell Christian that or he will get rid of him. Patty as I like to call him, loves to cook. He has made me lunch a few times and oh my god! My mouth was in heaven!

Now as for Luke, well he is still my big brother, we have become closer the last few months and got into a big fight not to long ago. I know he is just looking out for me, but when jack asked me to come along with him to a lunch meeting I was beyond thrilled! I mean this could help me out so much. Jack says I will make a great Editor one day, and he is starting to give me more and more to do. He is teaching me everything that he can, asking for my input, taking me to lunch meetings with clients. He had to get it a proved by Jerry first, but once he did it was great. But that first lunch meeting I thought i was going to die. We met the Clients at a small little restaurant not to far from SIP. Once we got there we were shown to our sets. We only had to wait 5 mins till the Client, a Mr. Rett. Mr. Rett was a good looking older gentleman maybe mid 30's. As he got to the table we stood up to greet him and the first thing he did was try to hug and give me a kiss on the cheek. That did not go over well with Luck. Let's just say that Mr. Rett was very understanding about the whole thing. Me on the other hand I wanted the ground to open it and swallow me alive. When Christian got home that night both me and Luck were in a screaming match and Christian didn't know what to do. We told him what happened, and Christian praised Luke on a job well done, saying he couldn't have done a better job himself. Needless to say I stormed off leaving both Christian and Luke standing there while telling them both to go to hell, and to stick their jobs up their ass and to leave me alone. Later that night Christian found me crying in the bathroom shower and I told him I knew where Luke was coming from, but this was my job and what Luke dose could cause me problems with what he did. Needless to say Christian understood where I was coming from and that both Luke and myself needed to work things out. So the next morning we had a good heart to heart.

"Ana"..." Ana"..."Ana" I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Uh"? "OH Jack, I'm sorry I didn't hear you."

" Hey it's ok. I know you have been through a lot these past couple of months, and I didn't mean to scare you."

" It's fine Jack, no problem. Did you need something"?

" Yeah I was just seeing how things were coming along, and if you got through the last manuscript I gave you."

" Oh yeah." I reach other from the pile that was on my desk that I took home over the weekend to read while Christian was in his study working. " Yeah I really loved Joy Potter's Hiding behind that Mask. It was a great read. I couldn't put it down at all. I think we should go away and make a deal with her."

" Great, I will look it over and then if everything looks good, then I think we can come up with something on Monday. And I would really love for you to be there when it happens." Jack says to me with a big smile on his face. He has been a great boss these past few months and very understand with everything. There has been times where he has let me work from home because I did not feel safe leaving the house for awhile.

" Oh My God!" "Jack really? You really want me to be there for this? Oh wow I don't know what to say. Thank you! Thank you so much!"

Jack is laughing at me now. " Yes Ana, your doing a great job and I would love for you to be there. You may not be an editor...just yet, but I think about the first of the year, changes will be coming your way." He says and winks at me. Jack has been a great boss, and great friend to me.

" Jack this is...I just..I can't believe it. You really think by Jan I will be an editor?"

"Not just any editor Ana, but a great one. Now it's Friday night you have been working hard this week, why don't you take off early and come in about 9:00 am on Monday ok?"

" Are you sure? I mean I can stay and do what needs to be done and everything."

" I'm sure Ana, go home you did great this week. See you Monday so we can start on Joy's contract."

" Ok, sounds great. Thank you again Jack. You don't know what this means to me."

" Stop thanking me Ana, you deserve this. Now go home."

" Alright, alright, I'm going." I say laughing. " I will see you Monday. Bye Jack."

" Bye Ana, have a good weekend."

"You too."

I walk up to Luke and tell him I'm ready to leave. " Hey Luke, can we stop over at GEH, I want to tell Christian the good news."

" Sure Ana, and congrats, by the way. You are going to make a great editor."

" Aww thanks Lukie."

" Your welcome Ana."

The drive to GEH, was not long at all seeing how it is only a 5 min car ride. Luke parks in the underground parking garage and we walk into the lobby heading to the elevators, when I hear someone yell out to me.

" Miss...Miss...you can't just walk in here you have to sign in. Do you have an appointment?"

Really? this shit again. I roll my eyes and Luke tries hard not to laugh because he knows what is coming.

"I don't need to sign in nor do I need an appointment. I have an all access pass. In fact, I even get to use the CEO's elevator. You know your boss, Christian Grey.

" Miss, if you are not on the list, you can not just come in here like you own this place. We have rules. Now either you sign in or have an appointment, because if not I will have you removed from this building. I am sure Christian will happy to know I am keeping the trash out of his building."

OHHH HELL NO! She did not just go there. I look over to Luke his eyes are wide and his mouth is open. He pulls out his phone and I know who he is calling. So i have about 5 mins before both Christian and Taylor get here to make my stand.

" Listen here tramp. First of all don't you dare tell me I can't come in here when I was here long before you ever were. I was here when Christian started this place. Second, don't you dare call Christian by his first name like you know him, because honey you don't and you never will. So why don't you button up that shirt and stop trying so hard because it will never happen. Now third, and listen very very closely to what I am saying. I can come and go as I please here because your boss is my boyfriend. I know you have seen me with him, I have seen the dirty looks you give me, I am not stupid. I know you want him, but that will never happen. He is not into fake ass bitches who try way to hard to get a man to look at them. Now if you don't mind I am going to see MY boyfriend."

As I am starting to walk away, I hear little Miss Tramp yell out " You think he may want you, but your just not good enough for him. He needs a real women, who can give him what he needs and makes him happy all the time."

I stop dead in my tracks and I start to lung at her, but I feel to strong arms hold me back and keep me tight against his chest and I know who it is without even having to look. The feel of his arms, the smell of his bodywash, along with the smell of him. Plus we have this energy that tells us when the other is near.

" Miss Lovegood, I know for a fact, you have been informed that Miss Steele can come and go as she pleases, and I also know that you have in fact seen us together. I don't know what your problem is, but it will no longer be happening in my building. collect your things, your fired."

The look on her face is priceless! I am holding in my laughter the best I can. I just want to shout out, Ha told you so, you dumb bitch, but I know I can't so I am keeping quit. Her face becomes red and her eyes narrow in on me.

" Sir, she is no good for you, I can give you what you want and need. Get rid of her and let me show you how good we can be together."

Did she really just say that? I can hear Christian chucking, oh this is will be good.

" First of Miss Lovegood. Look around. Why do you think I hire blondes? Because I am not attracted to them. Second, I only have eyes for one person. That is the love of my life, Miss Steele. She is more of a women then you could ever be. She makes me happy beyond belief. She makes me happy in ways no one else can ever do. So now pack your things and get the hell out of my building before I have you thrown out."

Oh God, the things this man dose to me even when he is telling someone off. I am so wet for him right now. As soon as we get into his office I am going to fuck him long and hard. Hurry up bitch and leave so I can fuck my man.

" You stupid bitch this is all your fault! Why couldn't you stay the hell away? I should be with him! ME! not you! I was told he would be mine! Mistress said..."

The tramp covers her mouth up so fast and her eyes widened. She just let something slip out that was not intended to be let out.

" Who?" Christian says with anger in his voice now.

" Uhh uhh no one Sir, I will be leaving now." She turns and starts to walk away but both Taylor and Luke stop her.

"Taylor, take her to your office. Find what more why is was sent it. I think I know why, but I want to confirm it."

"Yes Sir."

Both Taylor and Luke take Little Miss Bitch to the security office to find out why Elena sent her. We all know it was her. God why can't that Bitch Troll leave us the hell alone.

" Baby." Christian turns me around so I am not facing him. He strokes my cheek and leans down and puts his lips to mine in a slow, but yet passionate kiss. If I thought I was wet before, I am soaked now. I moan into his mouth as I put my arms around his neck.

" Hmmm Mr. Gery, I think we need to take this meeting up to your office to finalize all the details." I say in my sexy voice.

" Why Miss. Steele, you read my mind."

 **A/N: Sorry for the short chapter and the cliffhanger. I will pick up where this left off but we will have it from Christian's POV next. I hope this chapter was ok. I am trying to get things going so we can get to the major drama that is about to happen. And believe me some MAJOR SHIT its about to go down. I will say this through, you might need a tissue for the last chapter or two. That is all I am saying. If i have time I will try to post tomorrow, but if not then like i said I will try and post on weekends for sure since those are my days off. So leave me you comments on what you thought of this chapter. So until next time...**

 **Much Love,**

 **Allie.**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Hey all, well I just got moved into my new place, so I am hoping to be able to post more chapters now. But I am always working as well. so I will still aim for the once a week, but if i can write more I will. So what all did you think of the last chapter? There is not much left for book 1, so the drama is getting ready to happen, and then the big blow out is coming...I will warn you before it happens. Also before i start this chapter I get left a really mean and nasty review. Some and most of you know I am really really good friends with Anonbishy and on chapter 23 I had used one of her lines from her story Loving Memories. Which is in honor of her because she has helped me thru alot of things and has been there for me since the beginning of this story and has gave me some great ideas...anyways so a " GUEST" left me this review and I would like you guys to read this and tell me if you agree with this troll.. _" This story is ok. A few mistakes at first but then you started to get the hand of it. But then you went and used "Now and forever" I've been reading this all day and was getting into it. Then you sid that. Isn't that YOUR FRIEND'S Anonbishy line in Lobing Memories. I'm a big fan of Anonbishy and your her friend yet you stole a line from her story. Even if she let you you should've wrote that line it was made by Anonbishy. You're meant to be her friend yet you screwed her over and made it as if you came up with it. You can take this as hate. I don't care. But you need to know what a horrible person you are._**

 **So that is what the troll said! First of all, it is an honor to her and she knows it alread..and secon, it is 3 fucking words! I have seen that line in a few other stories...how did i screw her over? Can anyone help me out here? I have already had a very long talk with her about it and she feels honored that I used that line. We are really close and good friends. Y not do something for her? It is just 3 words? Dose that really make me to be a horrible person like they said? Let me know what you guys think plz.**

 **Rant is over. I'm sorry but I needed to get that off my chest. Anonbishy says I should get ride of that review..do you guys agree? I Want to give a shout out to perfectdark8523...thank you for your words! Thank you for also standing up for me as well. It's people like you and Anonbishy and all my readers that has stood by me that keeps me writing! I love you guys so much. Thank you. So now lets get this chapter started shall we...On with the show.**

Christian POV:

I grab Ana's hand and we walk towards the elevator to go up to my office. As soon as we are inside and the doors close I push her up against the wall and my mouth is on hers in seconds. I run my tongue along her bottom lip and she allows me in. She runs her hands up the back of my neck and into my hair and tugs to closer to her. God I love when she pulls my hair. I lift her leg and hook it around my hip to that I can grind my hard cock into her wet sex. This gets Ana to moan into my mouth and I run my hands down to her tight ass and squeeze. God I love the feeling of her. She makes me feel pure happiness. Just as I am about to bring my fingers around to the front of her wet sex, and rub her clit, we hear the ping of the elevator. We quickly put ourselves back together and walk out of the elevator hand in hand. I look over at my girl and think what a lucky son of a bitch I truly am. I can't help the smile that I have on my face right now. I have always thought Ana was beautiful. Even when we were kids, then once we got older I saw her in a different light. I am just so thankful that I got out of the lifestyle and Ana gave me the chance to be the man she needs me to be for her.

As we are walking up the Andrea's desk she has a look on her face that tells me that one, whatever she is about to tell me I am going to lose it, and two there is a look of sadness for Ana.

" Good morning Andrea."

" Morning Mr. Grey. I am not sure how good of a morning it is going to be. Morning Ana."

" Morning Andrea."

" What's wrong Andrea?" I ask her not really sure If I want to know the answer or not.

" Well Sir, you have some vistor's that refused to leave until they have talked to you."

The look on Andrea's face tells me she tried to get them to leave. I can not be upset with her at all. She has been with me from the start and I know she would never do anything to go against my wishes. So this must be pretty bad.

" Who is this person Andrea?"

" People Sir. I told them to wait in confrence room number 2."

"Who are they Andrea?"

She looks so nervous right now. The color from her face has gone, and she looks down towards the floor. She takes a deep breath in looks back up and says who I never thought I would ever hear.

" Mrs. Lincoln, and Mrs. Moss Sir."

I hear Ana grasp from beside me and I pull her closer to me to let her know that I have her and we will deal with them together. I just hope this is not like the last time we saw Carla. That day still haunts me. Even through we proved that the video's were indeed a fake, but still the things she said, and the look on her face made me sick, and I know it made Ana sick.

"Right, thank you Andrea. Please call Barney, Welch, Taylor and Sawyer to my office and tell them I want them in here in the next 5 mins please."

" Yes Sir."

Ana and I walk into my office, and we make our way over to the couch and sit down. I pull Ana to my lap and she barries her head into my neck and wraps her arms around me holding onto me as tight as she can. I rub my hand up and down her back. That is when I feel her body start to shake and can hear her small sobs. It brakes my heart to hear and see her crying. And knowing that it's Elena and Carla making her cry. I will make them pay if it's the last thing I do. They just don't know when to give up. They have been trying everything they can do to get between Ana and I for for to long now, and today it stops or so help me.

" Ana, baby. Please don't cry. You know i hate to see you cry. Come on tell me what's wrong"?

" They will never leave us alone Christian. They won't stop till they get what they want. How much longer till they get it? Christian I don't know how much longer I can take of their shit."

" What are you saying Ana? Are you giving up on us"? Just thinking has thrown me into a panic. I can't live without her. Ana is my whole world. Always has been and always will be. I need her like I need air to breath. She is my life line. I can't lose her now when we finally just together after years of fighting our feelings. No I won't let her give up on us. I won't let her go. I refuse to let that happen. I would rather give up my company, all my money, everything I own before I let Ana go.

" No! Christian, never!" She cups my face with both her hands and brings her lips to mine and kisses me softly, but at the same time I can feel all the love she has for me in this kiss. She pulls back to soon for me. Ana looks deep into my eyes.

" Chris, baby, I am and never will give up on us. All I meant is I don't know how much more I can take them trying to brake us apart, before I do finally snap and I end up going to prison for murder. You should know by now that no one, nothing, would ever make me leave you. I love you. Now and forever. Your my world."

I let out a breath I didn't know I was even holding. I rest my forehead on hers and close my eyes. Taking in everything she just said to me. Taking in all her love, the feeling of her body on mine. How could I ever think she was giving up on us? It was a weak moment for me. A moment that I will never have again. I Know she would always be by my side no matter what.

Just as I was about to kiss her again, my office door opens and in comes the 4 men that has always had my back and has always been there for both Ana and myself. I don't know what I would do without them. They are not just my employee's, but they are also my friends.

"Sir, you wanted to see us"? Taylor asks knowing if I called all of them at once then it must be something big.

" Yes, we have a problem. Well two of them really. It seems that we have some unwelcome guests in the confrence room 2 that we have to deal with and deal with fast."

" Sir"? Sawyer asks with a confused look on his face. As part of the security team, all vistors must be checked by them first. So telling them we have two unwanted guests here as all of them worried.

" It seems that both Mrs. Lincoln and Mrs. Moss is here. I want to know how they got through the front door and even up to this floor. I want to know what they have been up too. Seeing how I wouldn't put it pass them to cause more trouble then they have before. Also I want to find out where Mr. Moss is and if he has any ties to Mrs. Lincoln in anyway shape or form. Any questions"?

" No Sir." Both Barney and Welch says. With a nod they leave my office to start looking into everything.

" Taylor, Sawyer I want you both in the room with me while I go see what these two old hags want." I go to say more but Ana cuts me.

"Umm Christian don't you mean us? I thought we were in this together? We are stronger together. If you go I go got it"?

My feisty girl stands with her hands on her hips and taps her foot on the ground giving that look that says, tell me no, I dare you and see what happens. Who am I to tell her no? She dose have a point, but at the same time I really don't want her in there with me, but both Elena and Carla will start with their shit and I know it won't be good for Ana. I know she is strong, but she can only take so much. If I tell her no then it will just come to bite me in the ass later tonight. And the only ass that will be bitten will be Ana's if I have any say so. I guess she's coming with me.

" You're right Ana." I see her eye widen in shock. I have to chuckle at her.

" Excuse me can you just repeat that for me? I think you just said I was right."

Oh her smart mouth. God what she dose to me.

" I said Miss. Steele that you are right. We are stronger together. And if we both go in there and show them no matter what they throw at us, it won't work."

The look not only on Ana's face, but the face of Taylor and Sawyer is priceless. It's not ever often that I am wrong, but this time I am so I will let her know.

" So we get in there and we let them know what no matter what they say or do they will never come between us and whatever they do will only make us stronger." I stand up and cup Ana's face in my hands and lean in to kiss her lips. I look into her eyes and can see the love she has for me and I know that I will always have it, just like she will always have my love for her.

" So Mr. Grey, can I get a raincheck on the office sex then"? Ana ask's as she bits her bottom lip that she knows it drives me wild.

" Oh Miss. Steele, believe me I will make it up to you when we get home."

" HMMMM I'm sooo looking forward to it Mr. Grey."

I let out a small groan to let her know her moaning is getting to me. And we don't have time or else I would give her a nice hard fuck on my desk before we have to deal with these two bitches. The faster we deal with them the faster the day will go and the faster I can take Ana home and have my way with her. All night long.

" Ok let's get this show on the road than shall we"?

As Ana and I walk out of my office, once again hand in hand while Taylor and Sawyer are behind us. I tell Andrea to cancel all my meetings for the rest of the day because I am not sure how long this will take. I am hoping not to long. I bring Ana's hand up to my lips and kiss her. As we get to the door I pull her close to me I kiss her temple and tell her everything will be ok. She nods and I open the door and stop dead in my tracks. The shock on Ana's face must match my own.

" What the fuck is this"?

 **A/N: Sooo what all did you guys think? What do you think they saw? Sorry this was a short chapter, but the next chapter is the start to all of the drama that leads up to the end of book 1. Only 1 person knows the ending of this book and how book 2 will start. So only a few more chapters till part 1 is done. I will try and post again tomorrow if I can. I am also trying to get my mojo back seeing how I am dealing with things. You guys know what I have been dealing with. And things are finally starting to look up, but at the same time I'm just not there yet. Just don't give up on me. I will will all 3 books done. Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter and what you guys think about what that " GUEST" left me. Until next time...**

 **Much Love,**

 **Allie.**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N Hey all I am so so so so sooooooooooooooo sorry! I have been working non stop, paying bills and what not...trying to get my life back up and going after everything I have been dealing with the past few months...Also only 1 person knows the good news in my life and that is my Dollface...Miss Alice,** ** _Anonbishy...so I will let you guys in on whats going on. On Oct 25, 2017 I will be flying to LA, to meet with casting directors, and producers, as well as 2 writers from SNL! I will be back on the 29th of Oct, hopefully with good news...the Agents I have been working with might be offering me a contract with them! So who knows I might be in TV and movies soon! LOL..although I will be in a TV show in June of 2018. The agency, that I have been working with is putting on a TV show and asked me to be apart of it...So I am keeping my fingers crossed. So I have been working to pay for my trip out there to meet with everyone..._**

 ** _Also I plan to stop this book at 30 chapters, and start book 2 soon after. I might do a few one-shots of Christian and Ana of them younger..we will see them how they were before all this happened. LOL...what do you all think? There will be a total of 3 books, then I will start a whole new set.._**

 ** _I want to thank my readers for not giving up on me. My life was pretty hard, but now things are starting to look up for me and that is a good thing. I am no longer depressed, I am working, planing this trip...even went out on a date..I have only been divorced for 5 months, and they say to wait at least 18 months, but who knows...anyways...I just want to say thank you to my readers and hope you will like this next chapter._**

Christian POV:

" What the fuck is this"!

I hear Ana grasp and squeeze my hand. Before us sits, Elena, Carla and an ex sub Paige. But that is not all. No there is a young girl no more than 4 that is sitting on Paige's lap. She had copper color hair, with grey/green eyes. I stare with eyes wide open. I don't know what sick game they are playing here, but I will get to the bottom of it.

" Hello Christian, Long time. Would you like to meet your daughter? Isabella". Paige asks me with a sly smirk on her face. I know what game they are playing here. At the same time I am trying to count back to make sure this girl could no way be my daughter.

" What kind of sick game are you three trolls up too!" I hear Ana yell. I feel Ana pull out of my hand trying to walks towards the table. I go to grab her hand, but she pulls away from me. This is not good. Ana please baby, keep calm. " Well answer me! NOW!" Ana is not holding back. I don't blame her one bit, but I know Ana. I know what she is like when she gets pissed, and I am so glad I am not the one she is pissed with.

I look at the child that is sitting on my ex subs lap. I am trying to count back the days while we were together. I know Paige is looking at me, she sees my trying to count back. I can hear Ana yelling, but I don't know what she is saying. My life is flashing before my eyes. Am I gonna lose Ana over this? If this child is mine? I have always made sure that this would never happen. I made sure that my subs always got their shots on time. Plus I always made sure to wear condoms when it got close to that time. There is no way she can be mine. Is there? Oh God if she is then that means Paige will always be in mine and Ana's life. Can and will Ana deal with that? Oh please God I can't lose her over this. Not after everything we have been through in our lives.

" You think you three can come in here and try to pass off this child as Christian's? You three really need help. Get the hell out of here now! You are sick." Ana is yelling at Elena, Carla and Paige while Sawyer is holding Ana back and Taylor is standing in front of her that way she can't beat the shit out of them. Not that I wouldn't love to see that happen, but there is a child here, and she dose not need to see that. And if she is mine, she dose not need to see her soon to be step mother beat the hell out of her mother, while her father just stands there and lets it happen. I snap out of my thoughts when I see Carla jump up and go to take a swing at Ana.

" ENOUGH!" I yell making everyone in the room jump inculding Isabella, making her cry and barry her face in her mothers chest. I am getting a death stare from Paige for making her daughter cry, one from Carla because, well Carla has never liked me or my family, and an evil sly look from Elena like she just won something.

" First, I never want to see the likes of you three ever again do I make myself clear? Second I want proof that, that child is mine, and I will have one of my men go with to make sure none of you tamper with the results or make sure you don't pay them off is that clear? Now, if it comes back that I am her father, I will make sure she has the best care. I will pay for schooling, clothes, whatever else she may need in life. She because if she is mine dose not mean I have to be in your life Paige is that clear?" " Yes Sir." She says as she lowers her head looking at the floor.

" Paige, if she comes out to be mine I will make sure that I will get full custody of her. I don't want you teaching her things that she will never learn or will ever be a part of." I say in my Dom voice.

" You can't do that! She is MY daugter and I will make sure you will never get your hands on her." Paige is now yelling at with while holding on to Isabella. " Make no mistake Miss Winters. I always get what I want. I will always win. You singed a NDA and right now you are in breech of said NDA, so make no mistake that if she is mine, I will get her and give her the life she deserves." I said in a low voice, so low that is makes her look scaruefd. I stand back up straight, fix my jacket and tell both Taylor and Sawyer to get them out of my building. Also I have Taylor call to set up a time where we can do a DNA test to see if Isabella is mine or not.

I watch as Taylor and Sawyer follow behind Elena, Carla, and Paige with her daughter leave the room. I look over at Ana and see that her breathing has not calmed down at all. Her fists are still balled up, her face is red from her yelling, which I still have no idea what was said. I will have to ask her about it later. I walk over to Ana pull her close to me. At first she tries to pull away, then I pull her closer to me and she finally relaxes against me. I feel her starting to shake, then I hear it. She is crying. She wraps her arms around my neck and just cries. I hold her close to me rubbing her back, telling her that it will all be ok.

" Ok? Ok? Are you kidding me right now Christian? How the hell is this all going to be ok? You might have a daughter. A daughter with an ex sub of yours! So please tell me how this is all going to be ok? Because the way I see it, it will never be ok. She will always be in your life. You will always have a tie with her. God, Christian! It's not bad enough that Elena is in our lives, now Carla is thrown in, now your ex sub who is clamming you have a child with is now always thrown in, so please tell me again, how will it all be ok?"

" Ana, we don't know for sure if that child is my daughter. This could be another one of Elena's tricks, just like with the video she said she had of me in Carla. Look how we proved her wrong. Baby, I know your scared, hell I am too. What if she is mine? I'm scared that you will leave me because of all this. You will leave me because I am fucked up." My voice is starting to crack. I feel the tears at the corner of my eyes. I look down at the floor, I can't bear to see Ana's face. The hate she must feel for me right now. It feels like my heart is being ripped of out of my chest. I am so scared right now, that this is it. I have lost her forever.

I feel a hand softy stroking my cheeks, I feel her thumb wipe away my tears that has finally decided to fall. I feel her soft lips on mine. Her tongue move across my bottom lip seeking entrance into my mouth. I feel her hand move to the back of my neck to pull me close to her. When her tongue makes it into my mouth I hear her moan. I pull her body towards me, trying to get her closer to me as she can. I grind my now erection into her. This only makes her moan more and myself groan. I can't let this women out of my life ever. She has always been there for me even as kids. Ana is my soul mate. I am never letting her go, no matter what. SHE IS MINE!

 **Time jump-September 5. 5 days before Ana's birthday.**

Still Christian's POV

It's been 2 weeks since that day in the conference room that I found out that I might be a father. A father of a child with an ex sub. It's been 2 weeks since I started to push Ana away from me. When Taylor told me the day that we were to have the DNA test done I was beyond pissed. I demanded that he get a new day. He told me the September 10 was the soonest that they can get it done, if not then we would have to wait till after the first of the year. Ever since then I have been avoiding Ana. I have been going into the office before she wakes up, and not coming home till I know she is in bed, and even then I lock myself in my office. I have been sleeping on the couch. I am afraid to look at her. I know she told me that no matter what she will always be by my side. But how can she? Knowing that I might have a child with another women. A women that meant nothing to me. A child with an ex sub. How can Ana look at me knowing that she is not the women to have my fist child? I can't even look at me.

I hear my phone go off and I know it's Ana by the ring tone. I can't talk to her so I send it to voice mail...again I don't answer her calls or her texts. They only way I do talk to her is through either Taylor, Sawyer or Gail. Even they are pissed off at me for how I am acting. I don't blame them either. It's been 2 weeks since I have held her in my arms, kissed her, told her I loved her. 2 weeks. God what am I doing? 5 more days and all this will be over. 5 more days till I know for sure how my life will go. 5 days till either I lean that I am a father and I will have to tell my family how that came about, which I am not looking forward too, or 5 days till I can beg Ana for forgiveness.

Resting my head in my hands as I lean then on my desk in my office. I am staring at a red small box on my desk. Inside this box holds the key to my happiness. Inside this box lies my whole world. I bought Ana an engagement ring. I was going to propose to her on her birthday, which in also in 5 days. I sigh thinking why dose my life have to be so fucked up. If only I hadn't let Elena get a hold of me, if only I had told her no, if only I had told Ana, or my parents about that Elena did then maybe I would not be sitting here right now wondering what my life will hold for me in 5 more days. If I had not let Elena get a hold of me, then Ana and I could have gotten together a lot sooner than we did. We could have been married by now, with maybe our first child on it's way. But knowing Ana like I do, she would have still waited till after she was done with college before she even thought about kids, hell even marriage, but at least we could have been engaged at least.

I hear my phone go off again. I sigh as I put the ring box back in my suite jacket. I look at my phone and roll my eyes. Elliot. I think, do I want to pick it up or send it to voice mail? If I pick up then he will be asking me a million questions. If I send it to voice mail, then I take the chance of him coming here, and I really don't want that to happen. So against my better judgement I pick up the phone.

" Hello Elliot, what do I owe this pleasure"?

" Cut the shit Chris! What the hell is wrong with you"?

" Excues me? Where the hell do you get off yelling at me"

" What the hell have you done to Ana? Huh?"?

" I haven't done anything to Ana!" Now I am getting pissed off. Where dose he get that it's ok to call me up yelling and saying I have done something to her when I have't. That's right Grey you haven't. And why is that? Because you have been avoiding her that's why.

" That's my point Christian! When was the last time you saw your girlfriend?"

" I don't have time for this Elliot. I am busy."

" Yeah to busy to know what is going on with Ana. Why have you pushed her way? What has in your perfect world has you throwing the best thing in you life away!?"

" If it makes you happy I will talk to her tonight when I get home ok."

" Yeah good luck with that."

" What do you mean, good luck with that? What do you know Ell."

" Look, I shouldn't even be telling you this, but your my brother and I love you, and I know how much you and Ana fought to be together so, but Ana has not been there in over a week."

My heart stop. She hasn't been home in over a week? Where the hell is she? I mean I know I make sure I leave before she gets up and come home when I know she's in bed. I never once checked on her. I have always gone straight to my home office. I have been sleeping on the couch in there when I need to sleep. Oh God, what have I done?

" Ell, where is she? Tell me please."

" Bro I wish I could. I shouldn't even told you what I did. But I love you. But when Ana called up Kate crying and tell her what you have been doing, I was ready to go over to your place and kick your ass. But Ana being Ana told me not too."

" Ell please, if you know where she is tell me, I will make sure it dose not come back on you."

" Sorry bro, but I can't, I don't even know where she is. The only person who knows is Kate, and if she knew I was talking to right now she would have my balls, and I kinda like them attached to my body. If you want to know where she is, I would call her."

" Thanks Ell, I will."

" I love you Christian. We all do. Whatever is going on with you, you are not alone. You know you can always come to any of us and we will always be there for you. Remember that. Now, go get your girl back, before you lose her."

" Thanks Elliot...and Ell, I love you too."

With that I hang up take a deep breath and call Ana. I am ready to beg her forgiveness, to tell her what an idiot I have been, and talk to her. To tell her my fears. We are stronger together. I need to remember that. I take a deep breath pick up my phone hit her name and wait for her to pick up.

It goes straight to voice mail. So I hang up and try again. Again it goes to voice mail. So i hang up once more and try again. Once again voice mail. Is it to late? Have I lost her? I leave a message. " Ana," my voice cracks. " Baby, I'm so sorry. For everything." I hang up and I send her a text message.

Ana: Baby, please forgive me. I'm sorry. Call me back. or send me a text. Please baby.

Now all I can do is wait. God, please let me not have fucked this up.

 **A/N: Well what did you all think? Who say that coming? Soooo is Isabella Christian's daughter? What are the nasty bitches up too? Where is Ana? Will she come back? Ohhh lots more to come. 3 more chapters till book 1 is done...and more lots more drama to come. Review and let me know what ya'll think. Till next time..**

 **Much Love,**

 **Allie.**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Hey everyone, I know it's been awhile. I have been depressed where I just didn't want to do anything. But I am working through everything, and I am slowly getting back to where I was at. I hope you guys can forgive me for being gone for so long. I have am not giving up on my stories. I will try get a chapter out once a week. I only have 2 more chapters till part 1 is done. I miss my writing, so with all that being said..On with the show...**

 **Ana POV: September 5-5 days before Ana's bday.**

Christian has been avoiding me for the past 2 weeks. He hasn't even noticed that I have been working late to help Jack out. Hell he hasn't even noticed that I have not been living there. In fact I have been staying at my old place. Since Kate moved in with Elliot I have this place to myself. While it has given me a lot of time to think about what has happened this past year. While we have our ups and downs and everything we have had thrown at us with Elena, and Carla and Paige. All I want to is for it to stop so Christian and I can move on with our lives. But with how Christian has been acting, I'm not sure how much more I can take.

One night I had enough and I called up Kate crying telling her what has been going on with Christian, minus the meeting 2 weeks ago with those bitch trolls, but I gave her enough to keep her from asking her more questions that I was not ready to answer yet. I told her not to tell Elliot where I was staying either. So when Kate dropped me off at our old place I broke down in tears. Kate held me while I cried and told me it will be ok, and everything will work out in the end. So, it's been a week and a half and Christian still has not called or anything. I guess I should be shocked, but I'm not. No one besides Kate knows where I am, and I want to keep it that way for awhile. Or unless Christian can pull his head out of his ass, and sees that we are a team. But until he does, it looks like I will be alone.

I'm sitting at my desk Monday morning, going over everything Jack asked me too, until I feel someone behind me. I look back and jumped a little. "Sorry, Ana, I didn't mean to scare you. I was just seeing how things are coming along." " Oh, Jack, Um it's ok, things are going good. I am just about finished with this pail. I think we got some great authors, that are worth looking more into and even maybe publishing their work." " Ana that's great." Jack has a smile on his face. I know before when I started working here he was always so close to me, but I guess it was just me because, he has not been that close to me at all. In fact, he has been a great friend. Asking if things are ok with me, we have been having lunch together, just getting to know each other better. He really is a sweet guy. Grew up with a foster family that really didn't care about him. His mom didn't want him so she gave him up, and there is no mention of his dad at all. I feel so bad for the life he went through. He worked this way through school getting straight A's and getting into Harvard.

As I was packing up to get ready to go home I looked at my phone. I have a miss call from Christian and a text message. I was debating rather or not I should call him back or not. I mean this is the first time he has made any kind of contact in close to 2 weeks. You know what, let me sit and think about everything he has done. I have't talk to him for this long, whats a few more days. I was putting on my coat when Jack came up behind me. "Hey Ana, heading home for the night?" " Yeah. How about you? You heading home soon?" " Nah, I'm gonna stay for a while longer to get through some more of these last few manuscripts before I head out." " Oh, do you want me to stay and help you? I don't mind at all. I mean It's better then going to an empty apartment." " No, you don't have to Ana, you have been doing to much. I want you to go home and rest. That is an order." Jack chuckles, and I giggle. " Ok, if you are sure. Like I said I don't mind staying and helping." " Ana, go, have a good night, and I will see you tomorrow ok?" " Ok, good-night than Jack." " Good-night, Ana."

When I get back home, well home for now, I hang up my coat and my purse. I check my message and there is one from Christian. " _Ana, baby, call me."_ then I check the text message me left me.

 _Christian: Ana, baby, I'm sorry, text me or call me back. Please._

Right, like I am going to call or text you. After the shit you put me through? Ha you got another thing coming Grey. I walk into the kitchen to see I can have for dinner. I pull out come chicken, noddles, cheese, and bacon. Chicken bacon casserole it is. While I have everything out on the counter I hear my phone start ringing. I pick it up to see it's Christian. Do I answer or not? Come on Ana, you know the answer. He left you alone, he pushed you away. Yes he was dealing with this whole mess, but how many times do you have to tell him over and over again you're a team. So with that I hit decline. I set the phone back down and go back to making my dinner. This time my phones beep with an incoming text. I look at it, which I knew I shouldn't but the better part of me wants to know what he has to say.

 _Christian: Ana, please baby, I am so, so , so sorry. Please pick your phone, call me back, text me back. Please let me know where you are, and that you are ok. Please baby._

Right, like I am going to tell you anything. I am not this girl you can just push away, then want to hold when it feels right to you. Sit there and stew Grey, because right now I want nothing to do with you. I hear my phone go off again and I'm about it throw it across the room when i see it's Kate calling me. So I pick it up. " Hey Kate."

"Ana, how are things going? Are you doing ok?"

" Yeah I'm fine, well as fine as I can be with how things are lately. Christian has called me twice and text me twice as well. I see that he has finally noticed I wasn't there."

" Umm yea about that Ana, look I'm sorry I laid into Elliot, but he called Christian and chewed his ass out for what he did to you, and he kinda told him that you have not been living in the Penthouse for almost 2 weeks. I'm so sorry Ana, at lease he didn't tell him where you were."

" Yeah tell Elliot he's gonna be hearing from me." I giggle knowing how Elliot will think about what I am gonna do to get him back.

" Well like I said, at least he didn't tell him where you are."

"Yeah, because Ell doesn't even know where I am, but if Christian really wanted to, he could find out, but I don't think he cares enough too." I let out a big sigh knowing that I know he cares, it's just right now I'm not so sure.

" Oh Ana, you know that man loves you more than anything in this world. Hell everyone else knows it too. Whatever is going on with him, he better snap out of it soon or I will have to kick his ass."

I giggle at Kate knowing full well she will do it to. " Oh Kate, I just don't know what to do anymore." I start sobbing, trying to hold it back, but it's no use, I let it all out.

" That's it Steele, I'm on my way over and we will come up with a plan ok."

" No, Kate it's ok. I will be fine. I am going to finish making dinner then eat, take a shower then go to bed. I think a good nights sleep will help. Plus I want to be at work early and help Jack finish off the rest of of the manuscripts."

" Ana, you sure have spending a lot of time with Jack, is there something going on with the two of you? I mean you can tell me. I would never judge you ever."

" Kate nothing is going on. He has been a good friend at work, and we just have gotten to know each other. He's a sweet guy who's also has a hard life growing up. But I promise you nothing is going on. My heart has always belong and will always belong to Christian no matter how much of an asshole he is being. I can't see my life without him in it. I just hope we get through this."

" I'm sure you will babe, but listen, I have to go. Elliot will be home soon and we are going out to dinner tonight. I just wanted to make sure you were ok. Do you need anything?"

" No Kate I'm good. But thank you. You're the best you know that?"

" Of course Steele. Alright I love you, I will call you later this week. Don't forget we are going out Saturday night for your birthday ok?"

" Ok Kate, I love you too. Talk soon."

After I hang up with Kate, I turn off my cell phone in case Christian calls or texts again I don't have to hear it. I turn on some music and get dinner going. I don't want to think about Christian or this past 2 weeks. I just want to forget about it all.

 **Time Jump-Saturday September 10, Ana's 22nd b-day/start of the end.**

This week has flown by fast. Christian kept calling and leaving messages and texts message, but I have not answered him back. Kate told Elliot tell Christian that I am fine and that right now I don't want to hear or see him. After he deiced to push me away I have the right to be left along. To say Christian was not happy about that. He even left me a message telling me that I am over reacting, and that I need to come home so we can work this out and that I need to grow the hell up and talk to him. He can go to hell. I told Elliot that that I can't take all this shit, that I have had just about enough. I grew up with Christian so I know what he is like, but I don't deserve to be treated this way, not after he decided to ignore me after everything. Well if anyone needs to grow up around here it's him, and he can pull his out of his ass, until then this is the way it's going to be.

Kate told me to get ready for tonight. We are all meeting up at Fifty's I have to giggle to myself. Oh my own fifty. If only he could how we are better together then we are apart. But until he can learn that, this is how things are going to have to be.

So tonight is about having fun. Along with Kate, Elliot, Mia, Ethan coming. I told Kate I invited some friends from wok and she was all for it. Until I told her I invited Jack out too. Kate keeps telling me she gets this vibe from him, that something about him is just off. I told her I use to feel the same way, but then I got to know him and he's s nice guy. She dropped it after that and told me it was my birthday and I could invite whoever I wanted, but if he starts to act creepy so was going to say something and tell him to get lost. I told her that noting is going to happen but a fun time. I hope.

Kate told me, that Elliot said Christian might, or might not show up tonight. He doesn't want to cause any problems. I told her to tell Elliot, that if he wanted to show up that was fine by me, as long as he keeps his cool and not throw a Christian fit. We both had a giggle at that. She said Elliot told him, but if he comes or not it's up to him. If he comes tonight is, if not that is the final straw.

I'm am doing my make up in the bathroom waiting for everyone to show up. I have on a cute light pink dress that comes to my thighs, strapless, with little white beads around the midsection. I think it's a great going out outfit for tonight. I have my hair down in soft curls. I know how much Christian loves my hair down. Not that he will show up or anything. I keep my make up light. Some light lip gloss, to give my lips a nice shine. As I am walking out of the bathroom and into the living room I hear a knock on the door, knowing who it is I open the door and grab around my waist and being spun around in my living room with everyone yelling happy birthday to me. I giggle as Elliot keeps spinning me around.

"Ell put me down!" I giggle trying my hardest to push away from him. But growing up with this goofball I know that he will put me down once he has his fill.

"No can no do Little Lady, you know the drill." Elliot says with the biggest grin on his face. Ever since my first birthday he has done this to me, and I don't see him stopping any time soon.

"Ell, leave her alone. Let the rest of us say hello to the birthday girl." Kate said while holding a bunch of flowers in her hand. Elliot finally puts me down, then the girls rush to me next.

" Happy birthday Ana!" Both Kate and Mia yell at me while grabbing onto me and not letting me go. I love these girls. My sisters always no matter what. We are a family. I feel the tears start to fall down my check. We pull back and they look at me with a worried look on their faces. "Happy tears" i tell them.

" Oh Ana." Mia pulls me back in to hug me tight. " My brother is an idiot! I don't know what is going on with him, but both mom and dad are upset him as well. They know something is up with you guys and every time mom asks him what is going on he changes the subject. Mom really wants to talk to you, but understands that you need time to figure things out. Just know, no matter what we are always here for you. You are my sister, no matter what ok. I love you Ana." "I love you too Mia. Thank you for everything. Thank you guys for being my family."

"Alright, it's my turn now." Ethan walks up and hugs me tight to him. "Happy Birthday sis. I love you." "Thank you Ethan, I love you too." I sob against his chest. He pulls back and wipes away the tears. "Hey now, no more crying. This is a happy day. We are going to go out and have fun, you hear me?" I giggle and nod my head. "Your right, no more crying." "Good." He kisses me on the forehead before letting me go.

"So, who's all coming from your work Ana"? Mia asks me while walking out of the kitchen caring a vase with the flowers Kate got me put in it. "Oh well there is Clair from the front desk, then Hannah the other assistant, then Beth from the printing department, then...umm Jack."

"Oh wait what? Jack? As in Jack your boss Jack?" Elliot asks me with a shocked look on his face. "Yeah? Jack is a nice guy. We got to know each other these past few weeks, and he has become a friend. Why what's wrong?"

"Ana, look. I know things between you and Christian has been rough, but don't you think..." Elliot starts to say but I hold my hand up to stop him. "Look, there is nothing going on between us. I would and could never do that to Chris. Even when he's being an asshole. I love him with all of my heart and soul, but like you said It has been rough, but he's the one who pushed me away. Hell he didn't even know I wasn't living at the Penthouse till YOU said something to him Ell. What dose that say about him? Can you guys just please be nice. Yes he's my boss, but he's also a friend. A friend that should be given a chance by my family."

"Come on guys, Ana is right. We don't know him and we should give him a chance. And if Ana says there is nothing going on, then we should believe her. We know Ana would never do anything to hurt Christian." Kate says to everyone. Yes I know Kate has her own doubts, but at least she's pushing them aside at least for tonight for me. But come tomorrow, all bets are off.

"Your right. I'm sorry Ana." Elliot says. "So." he says rubbing his hands together. "Who's ready to PARTY?!" He shouts. "YES!" the room brakes out in yelling. " Well let's get going then. Everyone walks out of the apartment. I turn to look the door behind me, and when I turn back around, I see Ell texting someone. No doubt it's Christian. Telling him about Jack coming out tonight. Maybe that will light the fire under his ass and make him show up, but like I said, I am not holding my breath.

Sitting at a large table at Fifty's waiting on Beth and Jack to get here. Elliot and Ethan ordered a pitcher of beer for them, while Hannah ordered a Rum and coke, Clair got a bloody Mary, Mia and Kate both got Vodka and cranberry, while it only being 7:30 i want to pace myself, I ordered just a coke for now. We also ordered around of cheese sticks, mini pizza's, hot wings, and fries.

" So Ana, where is your hot man tonight?" Clair asks me while taking a bit of pizza. "Um don't know. More likely still working." I said with a shrug of my shoulders and a sad voice.

"I'm sorry Ana, I didn't mean to get you upset." Clair says in a sorry tone." It's fine. Don't worry about it. Let's just have a good time ok?" She just nods and gives me a small smile.

About 15 mins later, I see Jack and Beth walk in. I stand and wave them over. "Hey guys sorry we are late." Beth says as she goes to sit by Clair, and Jack takes the seat next to me. "It's ok. Your not late. We are just getting started." Kate tells them. "Happy Birthday Ana" Jack leans over and tells me. "Thank you."

The waitress comes back and takes Jack and Beth's drink orders. "So how as your birthday been so far Ana?" Beth asks me. "It's been good. My dad called me before he left for his fishing trip and told me he would bring my gift down when he got back. Grace and Carrick both called as well and wished me a happy birthday and we made plans for a family bbq this week. So it has been a good day."

" Has my dickhead of a brother called or anything today? He knows it's your birthday and he goes all out so..." Elliot leaves it hanging. I sigh. No he has not called or text me. When he left that voice message saying that I was overreacting, and that I should grow up and come home, that was the last I have heard from him, and that was 3 days ago."

"I'm sorry Ana, I don't know what his problem is, but whatever it is, he needs to get over it fast. Both mom and dad told him as much too." Elliot says with some anger in his voice. Even though Christian is his brother, Elliot has always bee my big brother too. So I know he has no problem laying into Christian if need be. Which I hope it does not come to that.

About 3 hours later the table is laughing so hard at all the stories we have been sharing. I'm laughing so hard that I'm crying and it's hard to breath. "Oh my god, I can't believe you guys did that!" Beth is looking at me shocked as Kate told the story of the summer we went camping and the guys told some scary ghost stories around the fire, then when we went to bed they deiced to scare the shit out of us by banging on the tent and Elliot has moans recorded he was playing. So the next day while we went summing in the lake, we dared the guys to go skinny dipping and while they were out swimming we took their clothes and took off running back to the camp site. All 3 boys had to walk the 5 mins back covering themselves with some leafs. Turns out they had grab some poison ivy and not only did their asses itched, but also they junk. When we got home Grace asked us how the trip was and when the boy walked in walking funny we couldn't stop laughing. We told Grace, Carrick, and Ray what happened, and they also started laughing. Ray told them he did not feel sorry for them one bit and they should have known not to mess with us, because our paybacks where always 10 times worse.

As talking is still going around the table, I'm starting to feel tired. Not sure why. I know I am a light weight, but I was just now on my second drink of the night which was my vodka and cranberry. I leaned over to Kate to tell her that I was gonna head out. She asked me if I was ok, stating that I did not look so good. I told her I was just tired and feeling a bit off.

"Ana, you want me to take you home?" Kate asked while starting to stand up. " No stay. I cant take a cab." "Ana, I don't feel safe doing that. I can take you come on." As I'm about to stand up I got dizzy and starting to fall. Jack caught me. "Kate stay here with everyone. I was getting ready to head home. I have a few things I have to get done in the morning anyways. I can take Ana home." Jack said while holding me up so I won't fall down.

" Jack it's ok I got her." " Kate really it's no problem. You have been drinking, I only had 1 drink when i got here, the rest of the time has been water. It's ok." Jake told her.

"If your sure. Ana? Are you ok with Jake taking you home or do you want us to leave and all go?" Kate asked in a worried voice.

"Jake is ok taking me home. Please stay. Have fun. Call me tomorrow." I stand up to say bye to everyone. Elliot comes around to hug me. "Ana, I can't get a hold of Christian, and this is not like him. I will be having words with him tomorrow." Ell's voice is both angry with his brother, but also worried for me.

"Don't worry about it Ell. I don't mean that much to him like I thought I did. Night. I love you." I kiss his check turn around and take a hold of Jack's arm.

" You ok Ana? Ready to go?" Jack says with a smile on his face. Not sure why, but I just want to get home and into bed. " Yes, lets go." As we are walking out of the bar and heading to his car, I thought I saw Elena standing on the other side of the street. I shook off the thought. As we get to Jack's car I start to have a funny feeling about all this. Maybe I'm just upset about Christian not bothering to show up has me in some kind of mood. As I get into the car and lean my head against the window I start to fall asleep. The last thing I hear before everything goes black is Jack on the phone saying heading there now.

 **A/N: sooooo after this chapter I have 2 more left...I know its been awhile 7 months. I am so so so sorry. I have been so depressed that I have shut everything and everyone out. I have been talking to a few ppl...They have been there for me, You know who you are. So about this chapter. what do you guys think? any ideas what's going on? What has Christian been doing? What has the Bitch Trolls been up to? Jack? Good guy or fooling everyone? What has the Bitch Trolls been up to? Why was Christian not there that night. We will see his thoughts next chapter on everything. Starting the day of Ana's birthday. Also the test is in...is Christian a father? Find out next chapter. Send me your thoughts. Until next time.**

 **Much Love,**

 **Allie.**


End file.
